


Written in the Stars

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horoscopes can change your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

**SIRIUS' POV**

Growing up, my mum always had these particular sayings that she believed in. It made her smile to repeat the words it seemed, almost as if those simple words offered some balm of comfort to her. Perhaps they did. I've committed many of the things she said to me in her last days to memory, carefully packing them away in the recesses of my mind along with the memories of her smile, her perfume, her love for me and dad, and, perhaps, most of all, her hope for me - the hope that my life would be as filled with love and trust as the one she had shared with my father. 

It is, in fact, the words of her hope that ring clearest in my mind. One of those phrases that I always regarded as silly at the time when she used to repeat it is the one that now means the most to me. She always said that 'love is written in the stars'. I remember smiling sardonically and shaking my head when she said that to me once. She had simply put her hand on her hip in that familiar way and stared down at me with those impenetrable violet eyes and said, "Sirius, you're just like your father! You think you can't put your faith in those things beyond your grasp or control, but you are wrong. You look up into the skies and you see stars and the moon - just beautiful points of light. But, that is where you are wrong. They are so much more than that. Those stars, you see, tell stories - very important stories. Right now, you might not invest too much energy into stars and love and all of that so-called 'soppy' stuff, but, trust me, young man, one day you will, and when that day comes, you will remember these words- love _is_ written in the stars. Mark me, it is." 

Several years later I was destined to find out how true those words were... 

~~+~~ 

Oh... Sweet Merlin, ... just looking at the pile of brown, disgusting 'meatlike' substance that sat on my dinner plate was making me feel incredibly ill. What were they trying to do here? Poison all of Hogwarts' best and brightest in one fell swoop! I hate meatloaf. 

Glancing around the table, I noticed that not everyone had the same aversion to the 'dinner' if you could call it that, that I did. Indeed, Pete was fairly ripping into his! Gaah! Hmmm... Moony, yeah, now that was about right. He was gently picking at his food as he always does. Poor thing... he does really need to eat more -- but not more of this disgusting slop! 

I gazed at Remus a few seconds longer, watching as he cut his food into minute little bites carefully, delicately. Gods, everything he does is so graceful. I still don't understand why he won't try out for Quidditch... well, alright, I understand. I mean, I know the reasons why. Some Quidditch matches have been known to last exceptionally long periods. Just two years ago, the match between Ravenclaw and Slitherin had lasted for nearly a week! A week! Who would have thought that a match between the nerds and the turds could ever last that long! Anyway, my concern was that if Remus was playing during one of those matches, I shudder to think what would happen should it grow dark and a full moon rise on the horizon. I doubt a wolf can stay nicely situated on a broom. 

As if sensing my thoughts lingered on him, Remus spared me a glance, one perfect golden-brown eyebrow raised in question. I smiled, my face a bit hot, and stared back down at my uneaten, disgusting dinner. Finally, grimacing, I plunged my knife right into the heart of the brown pile. "This is just not edible," I complained to my tablemates, loudly groaning. "Are the house elves dissatisfied and taking their grumpiness out on us by force feeding us this ... this rubbish!" Peter shrugged. "I kinda like it. If you don't want yours..." "Please, Pete, by all means, be my bloody guest," I answered, shoving the offending plate towards him. 

My dinner tirade was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a rather flushed and flabbergasted James Potter. 

"James!" Peter squeaked, blue eyes round with glee. He practically worships James. Gods, if I know why! I mean, I adore James, love him like a brother, but... sorry, I just don't think he's exactly fit for hero-worship, especially the kind that Wormtail bestows on him. The hair alone proves he's as human and fallible as the next man. I smirked inwardly at my own thought and smiled up at James, finally asking what he was in such a tizzy over. 

"I saw Lily again today coming out of the library. I think... I think she winked at me! I can't be sure, of course, because the hall was rather congested, but, I swear it did seem to be directed at _me_!" 

"Calm down, Prongs," I grinned, as he plopped, smiling and flushed in the seat beside me. "You being a Quidditch hero and all that, how could she resist?" 

"You're a Quidditch hero, too, Sirius," Peter interrupted, talking over his food. 

"Ewww, do me a favor and shut your gob when you're eating, Petey, my boy!" I laughed. "But, never fear, I too get my share of winks and admiring glances." 

"Yes, pity they all come from the mirror," James answered in a pithy tone, which, of course, earned him a nice cuff on his messy head. 

"Oww! Padfoot, that bloody hurt, you great git," he complained, rubbing the side of his head and glaring daggers at me behind his spectacles. 

I pursed my lips at him, making a kissy face, which annoyed him further so that he turned away from me and purposely smiled at Moony, rolling his eyes. "I'm not talking to you, Sirius, I'm talking to Remus and Peter." 

"Oooh, I am so heartbroken, Jamsey! How shall I ever function without hearing the latest Lily gibbering," I rejoined with a smirk, as I leaned back in my chair and, in a fit of boredom, began to beat my spoon and knife in a little beat against the edge of the table. Hmmm... not a bad little rhythm there... 

I was enjoying my little musical interlude until a shadow passed over the corner of the table and I looked up into the black eyes of Severus 'Greasy Git' Snape. Gods, I despised him. He stared down his hawknose at me, smirking in his infernally irritating, haughty way. 

"Did you Gryffindorks hear the news?" he drawled lazily, still smirking. 

I scowled up at him, listening despite myself, and noticed that even James had stopped his Lily prattling to listen to Snape. 

"They have assigned us new Potions and Divinations study partners this year. Looks like the foolish foursome will sadly be broken up." He smirked again and turned on his heel, robes billowing, greasy hair glinting in the light of the torches. 

Peter looked queasy at the idea, pushing his food back suddenly. Understandable. Poor Pete has a hard enough time with those subjects with us helping him, nevermind if he got stuck with some Slytherin wanker like Snape or Avery. 

Remus, face calm and placid as always, appeared unmoved. He smiled as if to say that it didn't really matter. And, of course, scholar braniac that he is, it wouldn't matter to him. On top of that, Remus is the most accommodating, kind person I've ever met. Hell, he could get on with a Norwegian Ridgeback with a hernia! A new partner was nothing for him to sweat over. 

Meanwhile, James was beside himself, blathering, "Lily is in those classes with us! Maybe I'll be paired with her, do you think?" 

And me... what did I think? Personally, I wouldn't have put it past Snape to be lying about this, just to try to get a rise out of us, and I, for one, would not give him the satisfaction. I stared hard at him from across the great room and smiled toothily. He scowled, his lip curling in dissatisfaction, which only lengthened my grin that much more. 

The truth was, with my luck I too could be paired with a less-than-desirable study partner - some Slytherin git or a love-struck, giggly Hufflepuff or perhaps a stuffy Ravenclaw. Who knew, but, there was no sense worrying about it. 

James, his irritation at me obviously forgotten, turned to me once again. "Okay, well, possible new study partners aside, do you think Lily might be interested in me? I know you know her friend Pandora. Has she mentioned anything about Lily liking me?" 

I groaned at the mention of the slinky brunette. Pandora definitely had it in for me now, ever since she spied me snogging with Iris Springwell, who, most unfortunately for me, turned out to be Pandora's cousin. "James, I haven't talked to Pandora in two months, mate! You know that! And besides, that's not the sort of thing she would have told me anyway," I finally answered shrugging. 

He sighed, defeated and the look behind those blue eyes, roused pity in me. 

"Okay, Jamie boy, this is what you do. Next time you see Lily, you just saunter up to her and bat those lashes, smile seductively, and purr, 'Hey baby, what's your sign?'" I thought it was rather good advice myself. I'd seen it in a muggle film in fact. 

"No way, that's awful, Padfoot!" James roared, despite my amused laughter. "Her sign? Please! Not that Zodiac astrology nonsense! I know you don't buy into that rubbish!" 

"But it's a great conversation starter, Prongs!" I argued, trying to egg him on further. Nothing was more fun than Potter with a rotter attitude! 

James scowled again, shaking his head. "No. It is _not_. She'll think I've flipped my gourd or something. If you're so keen to use that line, Sirius, why don't you go ask her?" 

"Because, lovely as she no doubt is, I'm not interested in Lily, that's why!" I retorted, still smiling a bit. 

"Well, I'm not asking her that! That's rubbish. Astrology! Honestly!" James petulantly frowned. 

"Actually, I rather find the study of astrology fascinating," Remus suddenly said in his smooth, honeyed voice, instantly diverting all attention to him. He is amazing that way. Quiet, unobtrusive, just a slim, pale, beautiful figure hovering often silent and pensive around us, but when he speaks... he gets your attention. Something about the smooth, modulated, rich voice, the knowing tone, the rapt look of interest that lights his golden features from within... something... something captivating...about him that I can't quite put my finger on, but I have noticed that it seems to work on most everyone. Moony's own special brand of magic - the ability to make others listen to him, the fact that his low voice commanded as much attention as my braying and James' preening and Peter's squeaking. 

"You do?" James asked, interrupting my reverie. 

Remus nodded, smiling shyly, and explained. 

~~+~~

**REMUS' POV**

I glanced from face to face, each seeming to hang on my every word, as if they were actually interested in what I had to say on the subject. Peter appeared somewhat apprehensive about the whole idea--he _was_ a bit superstitious, after all. James was kindly attentive as always, though the look on his face clearly expressed his skepticism. Sirius...well, he reacted very much like I had expected him to. He looked irritated and impatient, yet he was staring at me in the oddest way, as if I had suddenly declared my undying love of the school's meatloaf which he so loathed. 

Despite the fact that I tended to share my opinions openly and conversationally from time to time, my friends never ceased to be amazed at my verboseness. I am a quiet person by nature, and they weren't used to participation on my part when it came to arguments. I wasn't much for confrontation, yet I enjoyed the opportunity to share my views on issues that were important to me. I like to think that they found what I had to say interesting, though I know there were times when they simply thought me mad. 

"The stars are fascinating things, Prongs. They can tell us much about who we are and where we are going in life." 

"Is that so...?" He shot me a disbelieving look. 

"Yes." I said calmly, attempting to explain the finer points of the art of stargazing. "Remember in Professor Nebula's class when we studied those star charts--" 

"Oh, rubbish!" Sirius shook his head, grinning. "Remus, that's just make-believe. Anyone can sit down and write a bunch of claptrap and tell you it's real and guided by the stars." 

I sighed. "It's not rubbish, Sirius. Well, granted, some of it is only gibberish, like those write-ups in the muggle papers, but if a wizard qualified in Divination or Astrology--" 

"Moony...you really believe in that stuff?" James looked genuinely intrigued, yet totally doubtful. 

I groaned and rubbed my temples. I was _trying_ to explain the practical applications of the zodiac and all I was getting for my efforts was a headache. 

"Yes," I said again. "For instance, James--you're a friendly bloke, if not a bit stubborn at times..." This earned a laugh from Sirius. "You like fighting for things you believe in. I remember just last week when you were complaining that the prefects deserved to have _two ply_ toilet paper in their bathroom..." 

This time Peter began to laugh as well, and I couldn't stifle a grin. 

James rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing slightly, as if in embarrassment. "Moony! That was a private conversation between me and Dumbledore!" 

"My _point_ is, you have all of the classic traits of an Aquarius. You're honest, individual, independent...and you're very loyal to your friends." At this, I felt a lump form in my throat, thinking about his vow of secrecy, how he'd so eagerly come to my defense in front of Dumbledore when he'd learned of my lycanthropy. 

I think I saw a hint of recognition and intrigue in James' eyes, but he looked away and then it was gone. "Yeah, well...you have a point, but...that's just all coincidence." 

Sirius nodded. "Besides, what's the fun in diagnosing everyone like that? Where's the spontaneity in getting to know a person?" 

I just shook my head. "Typical Aries..." I mumbled. 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. Never mind." 

Peter, who had been silently considering all of this, finally spoke up. "So what kinds of things can the stars actually tell a person?" he asked nervously. 

Sirius' voice took on a mystical quality, and there was a condescending look in his eyes. "Yes, oh, Great Moonini...tell us what startling revelations you have for us today..." 

I rolled my eyes, completely exasperated. It was a rare occasion when my dynamic friend actually took me seriously. Perhaps it was the fact that I had spent far too much time in my youth making up excuses for my absences and finding reasons why I wasn't good enough for friends such as these. 

"I predict you're going to have my boot up your arse if you don't shut it." I smiled pleasantly. 

Sirius let out a mighty laugh--the kind that lit up his entire face and showed off the two rows of perfect white teeth. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the sight. Something about Sirius' happiness and good humor was infectious. 

"Well, anyway..." James said insistently, attempting to change the subject. "It doesn't really matter, because I have no idea what her sign is, and I'm not about to use that horribly cheesy pick up line Sirius suggested. 

Sirius just grinned at him. 

"You know, I just don't get it. How do you get so many dates with lines like that anyway, Padfoot?" 

"I don't know..." He seemed to ponder. "It must just be my impeccable charm and good looks." 

"Dream again, Black!" James laughed. 

"Oh, come on, it's a good line. Quite the ice breaker." 

"Yeah? Well, again I say, if you like it so much, why don't you ask her?" 

"James...I told you, as much as I like Lily, _I'm_ not the one fretting over her." 

They went on like this back and forth for several minutes. I really wished they would be more sincere and open about this whole astrology business, but realizing that they refused to see it as anything more than complete nonsense, I gave up. That is, until an idea struck me. 

"I'll ask her." 

"What?" Three sets of eyes settled on me. 

"I said, _I'll_ ask her. I have a study date with her tomorrow afternoon for Arithmancy anyway." This would be a perfect chance to prove that there was truth in my words. I would show them how accurate the zodiac could really be. "I bet she's a Sagittarius. She has that optimism and straight-forwardness of the archer, not to mention her love of freedom..." 

James looked horrified. "No...no, Moony!" He sputtered. "She'll wonder why you want to know, and I'm sure she'll figure out it has something to do with _me_..." 

I smiled knowingly. "Oh, but James...if my hunch is right and she _is_ a Sagittarius, you two are a match made in heaven." 

He cringed at this, running a hand through his messy crop of black hair, though his eyes were hopeful. 

"The temperaments of Aquarians and Sagittarians are very much alike. You both like travel and excitement, and you _understand_ one another. That's important." 

James had begun to turn the most interesting shade of green. 

"What's wrong, Prongs?" Sirius slapped him on the back. Peter and I ducked for cover, just in case the sudden force might bring forth any unwanted projectiles. "Afraid Moony might be right?" 

James blanched at the silent challenge in Sirius' eyes. I really was worried he might be sick. "No, I'm not afraid," he said proudly. "It's just...well, what if you're wrong, and she's some sign that would spell utter disaster? No, I'd rather not know." James slumped into his chair, and I laid a sympathetic hand on his arm. I knew what it was like to pine over something that I knew for certain I could never have. But, I knew there was definite promise here. I saw the way Lily looked at James, and I was sure she felt something for him as well. 

"That's why _I'll_ do the asking," I reassured him. 

"No! Please, Moony...just leave it as it is. Promise me!" 

"Alright, alright." There was such a look of terror in his eyes, I couldn't help but concede. 

A look of relief washed over his face, and then he suddenly straightened, staring at his watch. "Uh-oh! I better go, or I'm going to be late for Quidditch practice!" 

I watched calmly as he fled the room, a plan already forming in my head. I would ask Lily tomorrow in the library. After all, I hadn't exactly come out and _promised_ James I wouldn't talk to her about it. 

"Remus, do you think you could help me with my Charms homework?" Peter asked, rising from the table. 

"Sure thing, Peter," I smiled. 

As we left the Great Hall, I spared a glance at Sirius, and was surprised to see the perceptive smirk that told me he knew exactly what I was up to.


	2. 2

**REMUS' POV**

The library was virtually empty the following afternoon as Lily and I sat hunched around our books, scribbling furiously on scraps of worn parchment. My true intent for our prolonged meeting kept creeping into my mind as I worked, intruding on my concentration until I could no longer stand it. 

Carefully, I set the quill aside and gazed at her from between our mounds of books. 

"So...did you hear the news?" 

She held up her finger as if trying to remember one last important detail, jotting it down hastily, and then set the paper aside and smiled up at me. Her green eyes were vibrant, lively, and I could tell instantly why James felt such an attraction for her. 

"What news?" 

"Well, Snape stopped by our table last night at dinner and kindly informed us that as of tomorrow, we'll have assigned partners for both Potions and Divination." 

"Assigned?" She screwed up her face at the idea. 

"Yes...which means, we could practically be paired with _anybody_." 

"Even those dratted Slytherins." 

"True...but you know, they aren't _all_ bad..." I could think of a couple that hadn't yet insulted me, anyway. 

"Not _all_ bad!? Have you gone _insane_ , Remus?" 

I chuckled and shook my head. "Okay then...if you could pick one person to be paired with in Divination, who would it be?" 

As she seemed to ponder this, a devilish light came into her eyes for the briefest of moments, but it let me know that my subtle hinting hadn't been entirely lost on her. 

"Why?" She asked slyly. "Do you have someone in mind?" 

"Who me? Ummm...no." 

I picked up the book I'd brought--the very special tome with all of the astrological signs all over its cover, and propped it up in front of my face, pretending as though I had returned to studying. 

"What's that then?" Lily gestured toward the book and leaned in to read the title. "Astrology and the Future...? Are we supposed to be reading that for Professor Nebula's class? Because I didn't see that anywhere in the course schedule--" 

"No, it's just, ummm...interesting reading material." I smiled a little uncomfortably. 

"Hmmm...and it focuses on the future? Can it tell fortunes?" She seemed genuinely inquisitive. 

I smiled, grateful that at least _someone_ was willing to listen to my passions about astrology and the pull of the planets and stars. "Well...not exactly," I admitted. "But it can tell you what kind of personality traits you possess, and who you would be best paired with." 

"Okay then, give it your best shot." She sat up straight in her chair and crossed her arms, chin raised in defiance, yet there was a good-humored smile on her face. 

"Alright, well...what's your sign?" God, James was right--that _did_ sound terribly cheesy, even without the 'hey, baby' part. 

She giggled a bit and shook her head. 

"Sagittarius." We said at the same time. 

She laughed louder this time and stared at me incredulously. "How did you know that?" 

"It was just a hunch," I smiled. I was very relieved and happy that I'd guessed right. I could almost see the excitement that would light up in James' eyes as I told him that Lily was indeed a perfect match for him. Trying not to appear too anxious, I scrolled through the pages until I came to the appropriate section and then slid the book across to her so she could read more about her zodiac sign. "You show many of the classic traits, such as optimism and straight-forwardness. You're also very intellectual and philosophical. You're a Sagittarius if I've ever seen one." 

She seemed genuinely impressed and also touched that I had taken the time to analyze her so completely. 

"Do you _always_ evaluate your friends this closely?" 

"Only those that mean a lot to me." 

I could tell she understood my hidden meaning. She had learned of my lycanthropy only a few months previous, when Sirius had pulled the most daring and foolhardy of jokes on Severus Snape. If James hadn't been there to pull him out of the tunnel, I might have wounded him beyond repair...or worse yet--infected him. Lily had been with James at the time, casually walking and talking near the lake when he spotted Snape nearing the tree. Needless to say, I was practically heartbroken at what Sirius had done. He was too confident for his own good sometimes, and his anger and impulsiveness nearly cost us our friendship, not to mention my freedom. Still, I knew he would never purposely hurt me. And the remorse I saw in his eyes whenever we glanced at one another from across the room eventually melted my heart. It was only recently, however, that I had begun to trust him again. But he had vowed that he would make it up to me whatever way he could, and I believed that. Snape's vendetta against us from that day forward, was set in stone, but even before James could fully explain the situation to Lily, she had been understanding and sympathetic. I knew that she, like my other friends, would never reveal my secret, and I was eternally grateful to her for that fact. 

"You're a wonderful friend, Remus. Never sell yourself short." 

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks at the compliment. 

She took another moment to study the book, and I again worked up my nerve, drawing the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Of course, there are slight variations from person to person, but the base personality is relatively the same." 

"Hmmm...this says I'm superficial. Do you really think I'm superficial, Remus?" 

"Not where it really counts," I smiled, again referring to the level of our friendship. "But like I said earlier, the horoscope is good for other things beside your basic traits...such as finding your soul mate." 

She set the book down and frowned at me skeptically. "Is that so...?" 

I nodded, flipping through the pages again. "For instance, it says here that Sagittarius, and oh...say... _Aquarius_...would make a wonderful match. Many of your values are alike and you both share a need to be outgoing and sociable. You think alike. You both love change..." 

"Hmmm...interesting...Aquarius, eh?" 

"Yes, most definitely." I said encouragingly. "Aquarians on the whole are very friendly, honest and loyal. Their heads are often times stuck up in the clouds, but they have the best of intentions. They're very original and smart, just like Sagittarians..." 

"Well, too bad I don't know any Aquarians off hand..." 

"Hmmmm..." I tapped a finger to my chin as if in deep thought. In truth, my heart was pounding and I simply couldn't _believe_ I had volunteered myself to get involved in this. It wasn't like me to play matchmaker. Still, the two seemed so bloody _right_ for each other. They had done so much for me, I figured this was the least I could do to repay them for all of their kindness. "Come to think of it...I believe _James_ is an Aquarius..." 

She was eyeing me with a wry smile. "Why, Remus Lupin...I _do_ suspect you're up to something." 

"Me?" I put on my best innocent face--the one that could convince even the most doubtful of adversaries. 

"James put you up to this, didn't he?" 

I swallowed. "Ummm...no, actually, he didn't. In fact, he umm..." I would have to choose my words carefully. "...he thinks this is all just nonsense." 

"But you don't." 

"Well...no. I don't. I think the relationship between Sagittarius and Aquarius has real merit. Maybe you should give it a try..." 

_Oh god, that was stupid, Moony. Why don't you just come right out and ask her to marry him while you're at it?_ , I scolded myself. 

But a jovial smile had crept across her face, accompanied with the most charming blush. "Hmmm...perhaps I will..." 

~~+~~

**SIRIUS' POV**

"Mr. Black! Would you be so kind as to tell me what exactly _that_ is supposed to be?" 

"Smiling devilishly to compensate for the slight humiliation I was actually suffering from--even though Transfiguration was one of my better subjects, I had made a mistake on this particular day--I patted the small, tawny creature that was currently trying to crawl up the front of my robes, gibbering all the while. "Err... it's a monkey I believe," I finally answered rather lamely. 

Beside me Remus chuckled lightly, turning his face away to gaze out the window. Meanwhile Peter snorted and James snickered loudly, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. 

"Yes, Mr. Black, I had noticed that it was quite simian! But, pray tell, _why_ do you currently have a Capuchin monkey climbing the front of your robes?" 

_Why? Well, you old bat, it appears I fucked up the spell, doesn't it?!_

"Ummm... well, you see..." 

"I believe Sirius, quite by accident, mispronounced the spell, saying 'monkey' instead of 'money', Professor McGonagall," Remus spoke up, smiling softly, his voice gentle and persuasive. 

At that, McGonagall softened. Yeah, she would. Minnie seems to have quite the soft spot for Moony! Trust him to smooth her ruffled feathers every time. _I owe you, mate!_

McGonagall nodded curtly and brushed in a whisper of heavy robes up to us, her faintly Patchouli perfume scent clinging to her. She held out her hand, a frown puckering her stern face, and made as if to grab the monkey. The small, fast creature, however, was having none of that. It gibbered loudly, running up my arm and grabbing tight hold suddenly of my hair, swinging from the tail as if from some jungle vine. 

"Yow!! Ger off! Ger off, you little spaz!" I screeched, grabbing blindly behind me as the monkey clung to my hair as if for dear life. _Nasty little bugger! I'll transfigure you into a blasted monkey wrench!_

The class erupted into laughter and chaos. McGonagall grabbed for the monkey, making it screech loudly in protest in my ears, nearly bursting my eardrums. James, Peter and Remus were limp with amusement, laughing and panting against the wall as I swung around, dodging the Prof. and trying to grab the furry spaz on my back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Snape and Avery nearly doubled over in laughter, their faces even uglier in their frantic amusement. _Lousy, wanker knobs!_ Suddenly the monkey took a flying leap, landing atop my head, clinging to my scalp painfully, causing me to yell that much louder. 

McGonagall was purple with livid anger by this point as she stepped back, a vein throbbing visibly in her forehead and glared at first me, then at the class in turn, before finally saying in the loudest voice I had yet heard her use, "CLASS! Will you settle down! Sit down, all of you! Take your seats NOW. " 

She then turned her fiery glare on me and I swear I felt more fear from her penetrating look than I did from the creature on my head scrabbling about. _Nasty, little bugger! I just washed my hair this morning, you mangy git!_

"MR. BLACK, kindly control that... that monkey of yours!" 

"I'm trying!" I whined, reaching up for it, only to be swatted at by two sharp, furry paws. 

She stood back, eyes flashing, and aimed her wand at my head. _Oh no! I know you're pissed, Minnie, but no unforgivable curses! No unforgivable curses on a student!_ I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth and flinching a bit, as I heard her utter an incantation and a flash of burning light exploded from her wand. 

My hair felt as if it was aflame and I yelped and reached up, batting at it. _Hmmm... no monkey. But... my hair... what the fuck was wrong with my hair now?_

I opened my eyes to fresh peals of laughter and I was astounded to see even McGonagall's normally stern face crack with a hint of an amused smile. 

"Ooooh, now _that's_ a good look for you there, mate," James crowed, his eyes tearing in laughter. 

_A good look? What the hell? What was wrong with my bloody hair?_

The look of amusement faded from the old bat's face as she turned to regard James with her piercing glare. "Mr. Potter, I do not think it behooves you to laugh at your friend's foible when you have only managed to turn your stones into ... whatever that pile of dirty rocks is." 

"It's... well, they're gallstones, Professor, errr... I meant to get galleons and... " James offered in a voice still shaking a bit with glee. 

"Yes, well... at least your ... experiment was not mobile!" She turned her glare on me as she said this and made her way back to the front of the class, shaking her head. 

Remus' eyes were gold-flamed now - he was truly amused, as he smiled up at me teasingly, his gaze traveling at length over the top of my head. 

"What?!" I spat out, afraid to touch the top of my head again. It didn't feel right... not at all, and I didn't particularly want to feel it again. 

"Mr. Black! That's it! Ms. Evans, kindly exchange seats with Mr. Black." 

Lily smiled at me as we rose from our seats. She giggled slightly, causing me to scowl again, as we exchanged our seats. I then grinned myself to see the look of utter panic that crossed James' face as the 'woman of his dreams' took her seat just in front of him. She seemed rather pleased about this arrangement, turning to smile warmly at the crimson-flushed, bespectacled boy behind her. I noticed with some amusement that her friend Lydia leaned in to Lily immediately, eyes flashing, as she whispered and gestured towards James, who flushed even brighter if that was possible. 

The rest of the class passed without much more excitement, save for the occasional chuckle and look of glee that crossed my classmates' faces as they looked at me, prompting new stirrings of paranoia in me. _What the hell was up with my hair?!_ I was rather not used to feeling foolish and paranoid about my appearance. True, I might be a hopeless git sometimes, loud and annoying, and even cravenly foolhardy and ignorant from time to time, but... funny looking?? No. That was not something I could normally be accused of. It was not a comfortable feeling. 

I glanced across the room, my eyes alighting on James' face. He looked all atwitter in a complete panic, his eyes darting from Lily to her friend and then, his look shifting to one of absolute frustration, he turned to practically glare at Remus. Remus? Why was he angry at Remus?... Unless... 

I smiled wickedly, trying to catch Moony's eye but every time he looked my way, he dissolved into silent laughter and looked away again. 

I strained my ears, finally uttering a small auditory spell _You see! I'm not completely useless at spells, just... not Transfiguration!_ and was able to make out a few of the whispered words that passed between the two girls. 

"... yes, Aquarius. An Aquarian is supposed to be my soul mate! Sagittarians and Aquarians have a natural affinity it seems," Lily whispered. 

"Do you know any? I mean, Aquarians that is?" Lydia asked. 

Lily smiled, her eyes glancing back quickly at James, prompting him to glare daggers at poor Moony. "I know one!" she answered. 

I chuckled despite myself. "Ooooh! Good one, Moony! That's my mischievous Marauder!" I knew that Remus had gone against James' explicit desire and had talked that astrology nonsense to Lily, and now, ... I smiled at the thought... Lily was bound to be well aware of the luvie-wuvie feelings ol' Hornhead had for her! _Wee! I love it! I love watching the normally 'so together' Prongs squirm!_ Besides, he asked for it! His amusement at my predicament this morning was far more obvious than anyone else's. 

Finally, ... finally, class was over. Of course, I ignored the others, despite their yells for me to hang on and wait, and sped to the nearest loo. I dashed down the hall to even more laughter and quickly ducked in the door of the bathroom, aiming determinedly for the mirror. What I saw there froze the very blood in my veins. My hair looked like nothing so much as a black, exploded volcano! My mouth fell open in shock, my face immediately flushing, as I lingered over the sight of my ruined coif. _My hair!_ It ran up in a sleek peak, only to explode into a mass of black frizz that toppled back over the peak like some mad, ebony, frizzed lava! Gods! I looked... Freakish! 

The last person I wanted to see suddenly burst in the room. I glared at James, daring him silently to say one word, utter just one syllable about the disaster on my head and, I swear, I'd throttle him. His mouth quirked madly in suppressed laughter as he sauntered up to me, eyes glinting in amusement behind his spectacles. He held up his hand and his voice shook slightly as he said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tease you. All I'll say is I never thought the day would come when _my_ hair would look better than yours, Padfoot, old friend!" 

I opened my mouth to loudly protest, but he shook his head, and said, "No, no, wait, it's okay. That's all I'm going to say, besides... I'm not nearly so pissed at you right now as I am Moony! Do you know what that worrisome wolf did to me?! He freaking talking to Lily! He talked to Lily about that astrology crap that he _promised_ he wouldn't! He lied to me! And I didn't think Remus lied!" 

I turned away from the mirror, unable to stand my own visage any longer, and looked James full in the face. "Actually, he didn't lie to you, James. He never actually promised he wouldn't talk to Lily, you know. I think it's pretty funny myself!" 

"Oh you would, Mt. Fuji-head! I'm sure this is all very amusing to you! Well, it's not to me!" 

I could tell Prongs was truly irritated as he spun away from me, robes flying out, and hurried from the restroom. Hmmm... maybe I shouldn't have reacted so nonchalantly - he would now be adding me, along with Remus, to his git list. And... Prongs was a master of revenge. I knew I had better find Remus and warn him...


	3. 3

**SIRIUS' POV**

Okay, so my plan was that I had to find Moony and warn him about the very peeved Prongs who was hot on his trail... but first, priorities, priorities-- the dratted hair had to be sorted out first! 

Carefully I peeked out of the bathroom, checking the hall to make sure no one -- especially any Slytherin sleazeball-- was about, then when I had reassured myself that the coast was indeed clear, I made a mad dash to Gyffindor tower. 

"Dear Lord! What happened to you, boy?" the Fat Lady asked upon my loudly panting arrival at the entrance to the tower. Her eyes twinkled in surprise and humour as she gazed down from her portrait at me. 

"Oh my hair? It's the latest rage in Paris. Open up, would you?" 

"Password please," she said stubbornly refusing to admit me. 

_Well... fuck a duck! I ... hmmm... I can't seem to remember the bloody password!_

"Errr... I don't remember, but... you know me-- Sirius Black! Now, please open up." 

"Not without the password, dearie! I don't care if you're Godric Gryffindor himself." 

"Arrggh! Come on, woman, dammit! Please, I'm really in no mood to play guessing games. I told you, I don't remember the bloody password!" 

It was all to no avail. She simply sniffed and turned slightly away from me, further inciting my aggravation. A growl rose unbidden from my throat and I saw her eyes flash with a trace of slight apprehension. _You've gone too far, hothead! Threatening a painting! Geez!_ I exhaled loudly, closing my eyes, willing myself to calm down. "Look... I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude... it's just I really do need to get inside desperately. I truly can not remember the password. Won't you please let me in?" 

She turned to regard me calmly, speculating it seemed. "Well.... I don't know. This is highly irregular, young man..." 

"I know it is, I know. But,... please, just this once. I promise never to forget the password again, if you'll only allow me in this one time." 

She sighed gustily and went to extend her hand ... but then she stopped again. "I am sorry, but... cannot. I have a duty here and I cannot forsake it." 

"OHHH COME ON!! PLEASE!" 

"Sirius, what on earth is the matter?" 

I turned to look at Remus who had quietly walked up behind me. He was good at that -- a lupine legacy I suspected. I turned to look at him and frowned as I noted the distinct twitching at the corners of his mouth. Obviously, my deplorable hair was still a great source of amusement for him. Scowling, I motioned towards the Fat Lady. "I can't remember the sodding password, Moony, and she won't let me in!" 

I frowned at how peevish I sounded. 

Remus smiled an infuriating, ... yet strangely cute and impish smile. "Well, Padfoot, that is the job assigned to her. You wouldn't begrudge her for doing as Dumbledore wishes, would you?" 

_So calm, so pragmatic -- so Remus!_

"Right now, hell yes, I'm begrudging her like mad! Sorry, but it's true! I mean, _really_ , she knows exactly who I am..." 

"Well, actually, she might not recognize you currently, Sirius," Remus answered in a gently teasing tone, his gaze flicking over the top of my head. 

"Oh, hardy har har, Remus! Just tell her the bloody word so we can go in. I've got to get this ... this 'hair' washed!" 

Remus nodded and smiled primly up at the Fat Lady as he said, "Shangri La, please." 

She smiled indulgently back at him, her cheeks flushing as pink as her dress and opened the door to admit us. I shook my head. How the devil did Moony do that? He charmed everyone -- especially the fairer sex, and yet... he never dated, as far as I could tell. He was, as the old saying goes, 'a mystery wrapped inside of an enigma.' 

I followed him in to a _Thank heavens!_ gloriously empty common room and then up to our dorm room. 

Time to offer advice... "Remus, I think you are probably aware of this, but if not, consider this your fair warning, Prongs is on the warpath!" 

Remus laughed -- a warm, throaty chuckle and shook his head. "Aaaah yes, James is not exactly pleased at my 'meddling' in his lovelife, is he?" 

"No. I think you can safely assume he's rather pissed right now. And embarrassed. Moony, if you were going to do that to him, why didn't you just come right out and admit to Lily that James had the hots for her, instead of using all of that bollocky rubbish about the stars and astrology and such." 

Remus just smiled as he threw his rucksack unto his bed and settled down beside it. "What would be the fun in that, Sirius? I mean, I would think that _you_ , an Aries nonetheless, of all people would appreciate a little, shall we say, _pizazz_ added to the revealing of James' feelings towards Lily. And besides that, it's not 'all of that bollocky rubbish' anyway. I told you. I believe in it. Astrology is quite revealing." 

"Yeah! It reveals naivete if you truly believe in all of that clap-trap." 

I instantly regretted my rash words as I saw the unmistakable look of hurt that settled on Remus' sweet features. "I am not naive, Sirius." 

I bit my lip. _'Apologize, you prat!' Hmmm... why is it that my inner voice sounds remarkably like James??_ "Err... yeah, I know. I'm... I'm sorry, Moony. You're right. You're not naive... just ... well, I just don't want you to look foolish, you know..." 

"Says the boy with the unfortunate, volcanic hair," Remus retorted with a smirk. 

I started to protest, but instead, was suddenly overcome at the sheer humorous irony of what Moony had said. Here I was, decrying his foolishness when it was my own absurdity that resulted in my current follicular foibles. I began to laugh. It bubbled up from me like some mad stream and before long Remus had joined with me in my gleefulness -- both of us falling into paroxims of laughter like a right pair of idiots. 

I collapsed unto Remus' bed beside him, still giggling uncontrollably, his rich laughter only inciting more of my own, until he finally fell back beside me, tears streaming down his face, as we laughed until our stomachs ached. 

We were still laughing, rolled practically atop each other, when James entered the room... 

~~+~~

**REMUS' POV**

My sides hurt, and I was certain my lungs would burst at any moment, but still, I could not stop laughing. Just the sight of Sirius' hair, the melodious, exultant sound of his laughter kept me in a constant fit of giggles. It was times like these when I truly understood the reasons behind my friendship with Sirius. There were things about us that were so entirely different, and yet, we had a very easy comfort with one another, a connection I couldn't quite explain. 

Sucking in a breath, I laid my head on Sirius' chest, continuing to chuckle jovially until my ribs began to ache. I wiped at my eyes, drying the tears from my cheeks and attempted to sit up as James burst into the room. 

Uh-oh... 

The look on his face sobered me almost immediately, and I pulled myself off of Sirius, rubbing my eyes quickly and clearing my throat. For a moment, an unreadable, almost wicked emotion seemed to light up in his eyes, one that suggested intense surprise coupled with mischief. I thought about how strange it must have appeared to him to find the two of us rolling around on the bed together, and I wondered if he'd read something completely unintended from our antics. I felt Sirius draw himself up behind me with a sharp intake of breath, but I kept my eyes pinned on the bespectacled boy and the acute contrast of reddened cheeks against the otherwise pale skin. 

"Moony..." his voice held a dark, warning tone, and I couldn't help but flinch a bit at the sound of it. 

I took a moment to breathe and think this through logically. Withering under his stern gaze, I lowered my eyes, catching sight of his hands. His fists were clenched into tight little balls, so hard the knuckles had turned white. Obviously he was angry with me. When I spared a glance back up at his face, I could see the rage bubbling behind his eyes, flaring unbidden just beneath the skin. It wasn't often that James got this upset, and I began to regret my actions. I had only been trying to help, after all, and I figured that once he understood what I had done for him, he would be forgiving, and perhaps even happy. I guess I was wrong. 

"James, I--" 

"Remus, you...you talked to Lily! Against my strict orders not to!" 

"Now, James, really..." Sirius tried, but our enraged friend only glared daggers at him. 

"Keep out of this, Sirius. This is between me and Remus." 

"I was only trying to help, James." I said quietly, smoothly, attempting to coax him to relax and think this through. 

"Remus...you _promised_!" There was a look of pain on his face, and also defeat. "Do you know how bloody _embarrassing_ that was, being forced to sit there while Lily blathered away about her Aquarian soul mate? And did you see the way she looked at me? She _knows_ now. She knows how I feel about her!" 

Of course...wasn't that the whole purpose behind my plan? "Well..." I said gently. "Obviously, she's up for the idea..." 

"Moony! That is so _not_ the point!" 

"Well, obviously _you_ weren't going to tell her, _were_ you, Jamesy?" 

"Shut it, Sirius, or I'll--" 

I held up my hands to silence them both before any further arguing could ensue. "I know...I know, James, but really, it wasn't that big of a deal. It's not as if I sat right down and said 'so guess what? James has a thing for you.' She saw my astrology book and asked me about her sign, so I showed her a few pages. And it just so happened that she was a Sagittarius like I thought, and that Aquarians are perfect for--" 

"God..." Some of the anger seemed to dissolve from James' face, replaced with something that resembled humiliation. "Now she probably thinks I put you up to this entire thing. She probably thinks I'm a complete sod!" 

"Look, James...I'm sorry I upset you," I said gently. "But, Lily seems quite taken with the idea." 

"Yeah, James, I mean...how could she _not_ be attracted to you, with that unruly crop of hair you've got and that insufferable Prefect attitude? I'm surprised the girls aren't lined up at the door!" 

I knew Sirius well enough to realize that he was attempting to use humor to lighten the situation, but Sirius' form of jesting could be grating at times, and this wasn't the best occasion for jokes. 

James frowned at Sirius, a small growl rising up in the back of his throat. Sirius must have sensed his irritation, because his face grew somber then. "Seriously though, Prongs. You two are obviously perfect for each other." I have to admit, I was rather grateful for his support on the matter. "It's about time someone stepped in and slapped some sense into you two gits." 

James' face flushed a bright crimson. I figured it might be a good idea for Sirius to leave well enough alone now. 

"All I've been hearing lately, day after day, is 'Lily this' and 'Lily that', but you don't _do_ anything about it!" 

James looked flustered, his face heating up with shame. 

"Padfoot..." I said quietly. "I think it's a good time to quit while you're ahead..." 

"Yeah, you're probably right, Moony. After all, Prongs here needs some alone time to make those kissy faces at himself in the mirror. Maybe one day he'll actually get up the nerve to try that on Lily!" 

"Oh, that's it!" James hollered. "You are _so_ dead!" 

He lunged for Sirius, and I swept gracefully out of the line of fire. Sirius fell backward off the bed, but sprang quickly to his feet, his long legs the only thing between himself and a pummeling from James. He chased Sirius around the room, the taller boy grabbing pillows and robes and whatever else soft enough he could find to hurl at his pursuer. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and we all froze. Standing there with a startled, yet curious look on his round face, was Peter. 

"Oh, Wormtail...it's just you..." Sirius sighed and slumped his shoulders in relief. 

"What the hell is going on in here?" Peter breathed, assessing the mess and the disheveled state of us all. 

James let out a breath, hunching in defeat. The anger in his eyes seemed to have dissipated. "Remus here took it upon himself to tell Lily I'm in love with her." 

Peter's eyes grew very wide. "What? Why would you do that, Moony?" 

I shook my head. "That's not exactly how it happened." I said softly. 

"Yes, well, it might as well have been. You saw the way she acted in class. She was making fun of me!" 

I was almost certain that Lily had actually been trying to convince him that she returned the interest, but James looked so hurt, so crushed that I decided it was best at the moment to keep my mouth shut. 

"I'm really sorry, Prongs." I said sincerely. "I'll talk to her if you want, set this right..." 

" _No!!_ " He protested loudly. "Just...leave it alone. You've done quite enough already, thanks." 

I hung my head. I truly felt bad, but I wished I could make him see that I had only done this as a favor. I _knew_ that Lily held feelings for him. The two of them were so like-minded, it would have been a crime not to see them together. Still, I'd gone against his will, and now he felt betrayed--an emotion that was all too familiar to me. 

"I hope you'll forgive me, James. I was only trying to help." 

"Yes, well...next time," he said pointedly. "...do me a favor and think twice before meddling in my love life." 

Dejected, I excused myself from the room, hoping to give James enough time to cool off so that he would be willing to speak to me again.


	4. 4

**JAMES' POV**

I was as frustrated as I've ever been! Here I was thinking that these fellows were my best mates through thick and thin and then... they, well Moony rather, goes and pulls something like this! Imagine! I can not believe Remus would embarrass me like this--telling Lily what I think of her, _after_ he promised he wouldn't! Why??? And to top that off, he goes and uses the ruse of that dodgy astrology crap to make his point! Now, I'm sure she probably thinks I'm some airy-fairy interested in all of that metaphysic, cosmic mishmash! Arrgggh! I am so humiliated... 

My thoughts ricocheting through my worried and angry brain, I pushed my way into the dorm room only to be completely shocked at the sight that confronted my eyes! Moony and Padfoot were toppled together, Remus' head on Sirius' chest (!) as they lay there on Moony's bed giggling madly! What was up here?? Remus quickly sat up as he noticed my presence, and wiped his laughter-teared eyes. _Yeah, they were probably having a big laugh at poor, stupid, lovesick James_ , I thought darkly, my irritation and anger welling inside me to a dangerous level. I was so mad that I didn't even dwell too heavily on the rather odd state I had found my two dorm mates in... and, actually, it's probably not a good idea to give _that_ too much thought anyway...still...hmmm... that rather compromising state I found them in might prove useful... 

But for now, I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could truly feel was the anger, disappointment and hurt that ravaged me. I could feel the anger heating my words as I confronted him. "Remus, you... you talked to Lily! Against my strict orders not to!" 

I knew I was coming on too hard, but at that point I didn't care. Sirius tried then to stick his nose in the middle of it. "Keep out of this, Sirius. This is between me and Remus." Besides, I thought, I'm not exactly thrilled with you right now either, and I come in here to find you...fraternizing with the enemy. _Okay, James, calm down. You're sounding rather too drama-queeny..._

Of course, Remus tried to protest his innocence by claiming to have only been trying to help me. I stared hard at him, my nostrils flaring, breath coming in quick gasps--Cor, I was so steamed still--but then I saw the hurt in his soft eyes. As always, that brought me up short, and I felt some of my anger melting to a feeling of just...sadness and defeat. I thought back on the disaster that had been Transfiguration class and all I could see was Lily's beautiful face and laughing emerald eyes as she darted teasing, _teasing_ looks at me, prattling away to her friend...oh god... 

"Remus... you _promised_! Do you know how bloody _embarrassing_ that was, being forced to sit there while Lily blathered away about her Aquarian soul mate? And did you see the way she looked at me? She _knows_ now. She knows how I feel about her!" 

Remus spoke softly again, trying to convince me that what he'd done and Lily's reaction was not a bad thing. But, I know what I saw! Sirius interjected again. Damn Sirius, always getting in everybody's business, whether we want him to or no. 

Again, Remus was basically pleading with me to try to understand the infernally stupid thing he had done. But, the more he talked, and especially the more he brought up that astrology nonsense, the more my gut twisted inside me in horror at what Lily must think of me now. I _know_ she thinks I put him up to this! Of course, she would think that! 

Still, Moony cajoled, talking in his ever-calm voice, trying to patiently explain away his actions. And again, grrrr...that knob-head Sirius interrupted with another one of his patently ridiculous, sarcastic, 'Siri-isms'. 

"Yeah, James," he said, a smirk playing over his smug features. _How can he sit there so smug with that grin plastered on his face with that...disaster on his head? Doesn't he know how silly he looks? Yet... he's still so smug!_ "I mean..." he continued, "how could she not be attracted to you, with that unruly crop of hair you've got-- _Oh he's a fine one to talk about hair right now!_ \--and that insufferable Prefect attitude? I'm surprised the girls aren't lined up at the door!" 

That was it! I was so angry that I literally growled. Right now, I think I was feeling more anger towards Sirius than Remus. _You're supposed to be my best mate, Padfoot! Why aren't you in my corner? Oh yeah, you're happier apparently cuddled up to Moony!_ True, Remus had made a mistake, a huge mistake, but at least he wasn't insulting me! 

Sirius, seeming to sense my anger had reached the boiling point, backed off a bit then, saying something about Lily and I being perfect for each other. I wanted to scream out that even if that were true, she now thought I was a ridiculous prat so we'd never find out if we were good together or not. 

I frowned at the pair of them, trying to sort through my jumbled thoughts. Then, Sirius, again--god, does he ever know when to stop!--was ragging me about not approaching Lily, not making a move on her. That's Sirius for you. When he wants something, he just goes and grabs it--no pretense, no dithering, no thought--just take and grab! Caveman attitude! Well, I liked to think I was a bit more enlightened than that...or at least I tried to act it anyway. 

Remus was trying to hush Sirius--smart lad, that Moony--but instead, Sirius just blustered on in his irritating way, "Yeah," he said, "you're probably right, Moony. After all, Prongs here needs some alone time to make those kissy faces at himself in the mirror. Maybe one day he'll actually get up the nerve to try that on Lily!" 

I was livid, completely, totally, unrepentantly livid at this point. "Oh, that's it!" I hollered, "You are so dead!" Then, I lunged for Sirius. He scrambled, falling backward off the bed. Aha! You're scared now, aren't you, Black! He jumped to his feet and I tore after him, chasing him as fast as I could, gaining on him. He threw pillows and robes and Peter's stuffed rabbit at me, which I dodged easily, still chasing him. 

Our chase was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a rather startled-looking Peter, who immediately asked what was going on. 

I gazed around the room at Sirius, still clutching a robe he appeared about ready to hurl at me, at Remus who stood calm and quiet yet with wringing hands in the corner, at the disarray all about us--robes and pillows and stuffed rabbit on the floor, at Peter's face, eyes rounded in surprise at our actions. How ridiculous we all were... 

I finally answered in a resigned tone, telling Peter that Remus had told Lily that I was in love with her. I slumped as the words left my mouth, my heart aching. Lily was the only girl I had ever truly loved. She was everything to me...and now...now, it would never be. 

Dimly I heard Remus again softly protesting my words, and I spoke up again, trying to explain how I felt when my sweet Lily had made fun of me! God! 

I turned to stare at Remus and I could see the worried look in his eyes. He radiated compassion and kindness--how could _he_ of all people do this to me? Remus is the best of all of us...I just didn't understand... 

"I'm really sorry, Prongs," he said, "I'll talk to her if you want, set this right..." 

NOT a good idea! "No!!" I protested loudly. _Maybe this time, he'd take me seriously_. "Just ... leave it alone. You've done quite enough already, thanks." I flinched at the bitter sound of my voice and at the way that Remus just hung his head. 

"I hope you'll forgive me, James. I was only trying to help," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Yes, well... next time do me a favor and think twice before meddling in my love life." I couldn't stop the flow of my words, but I instantly regretted them as I saw Moony's sad eyes, the slumping of his normally perfect posture, and I heard the hurt in his voice as he excused himself and left the room. 

"Oh, smooth there, James! You're a real tact-meister! Now, look what you've done!" Sirius crowed, his face red in obvious anger. "Why did you have to go and be so bloody mean about it, you stupid git! You hurt Moony's feelings! I thought that we made a pact, you and I, to protect Remus. He's been through enough in his life without you yammering on at him! He was only trying to help you, you stupid, insufferable, stubborn prat! Moony wouldn't deliberately hurt you--he doesn't have a mean bone in his body! You know that! Gods! And you call yourself a prefect! Well, I hope no student is foolish enough to follow your example!" 

He then glared at me hard and swept from the room, slamming the door behind him. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself down. What a fucking unbelievable day... 

Behind me I heard Peter shuffling quietly about. Peter...well, at least I always had Peter. He was always a true friend. I turned to him, smiling sheepishly, as I murmured, "Sorry you had to witness that, Pete." 

His eyes widened and he smiled slightly. I sighed and began to look again at the state of the room--what a mess! As I always do when frustrated or nervous, I got busy, immediately trying to pick up the clutter scattered about the room. In a fit of impotent rage, I grabbed Sirius' beloved Ziggy Stardust T-shirt and began dusting my desk with it. 

I heard Peter laughing at my actions and I turned to grin and wink at him. He smiled and said suddenly, "Hey, James! I know what will make you feel better! Look what I found in the rubbish bin down the hall." 

I moved over to sit beside him on his bed and took the magazine he held out. He grinned, his small eyes twinkling merrily as he said, "Turn to page 42." 

I did and was astounded to see two pages of _breasts_ \--naked, female breasts. Then, after my shock had calmed, the excitement dwindled a bit as I stared at the rather clinical photos. Sighing in resignation, I told Peter, "It's a breast self-exam. I've seen it in my mum's women's health book at home. I'm afraid it's nothing to get excited about." 

"But... " he protested, "see...she's rubbing herself, James." 

"No, Peter, she's looking for lumps in her breast. Women do that...ummm...I don't know, every day maybe. I don't think it gives them any pleasure." 

"Yeah...well, still, it's naked breasts." 

I laughed and nodded. "Well, you're correct in that assessment, Peter my lad!" 

I flipped idly through the magazine--a witch's magazine--and scowled as I flipped over to a page of horoscopes. More of Moony's beloved stupid...wait...hang on a minute... 

I scanned over the horoscope quickly, the wheels inside my brain beginning to turn. Mischief was afoot! I had an idea - a wonderfully, wicked idea brewing! 

"Peter, isn't Remus' birthday, October 17?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I think so." 

Hmmm...let's see that makes him...a Libra. I read over the quick description of the Libra and had to smile a bit. Well, no wonder he buys into all of this astrology stuff. This description of the typical Libra fits him to a proverbial T: Librans are diplomatic, urbane, charming, calm, easygoing, idealistic, and peaceable. They are also, however, indecisive, gullible, and easily influenced. _Ahh! No wonder Sirius has such a hold on him!_ They are naturally kind, very gentle and lovers of beauty and harmony. They have a good critical faculty and are able to stand back and look impartially at matters which call for an impartial judgement to be made on them. _Hmm... yes, all those times he's had to sort out mine and Sirius' quarrels._ But, they do not tolerate argument from anyone who challenges their opinions, for once they have reached a conclusion, its truth seems to them self-evident. _Yes, well, he proved that today..._ They have an impatience for criticism _Undoubtedly!_ and a greed for approval. But their characters on the whole are balanced, diplomatic and even-tempered. They loathe cruelty, viciousness and vulgarity and detest conflict between people _Well, he must have been hating today then!_ so they do their best to cooperate and compromise with everyone around them. 

Yes, well...Remus did seem to be the perfect Libra. Hmm...I may have to read up, just for academic curiosity reasons, mind you, on Aquarius and Sagittarius... 

Then, I scanned a daily horoscope for Libra and a plan began to form in my mind. Grinning evilly, I turned to Peter. "Hey Pete! Wanna help me play a joke on Remus and... _Yes, I would definitely include Sirius as well..._ Sirius?" 

Peter's eyes gleamed and he nodded. I smiled and leaned in conspiratorially. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. You know how much stock apparently Moony puts in all of this astrology rubbish, right?" 

Peter nodded and I continued. "Okay, well, I have this idea. How about you and I start composing some fake little horoscopes and planting them in the Hogwart's Daily Quill. You know how Remus reads it every day. Well, I happen to be quite friendly with Damon Briggs--the Quill's editor, so I think he might allow me to pen this new, dynamic, exciting little astrology addition to the paper." 

"Okay..." Peter said, his face confused. 

"Don't you see, Wormtail?! We're going to write these really stupid, silly little horoscopes for him to read, and most importantly, to believe." 

"Okay, but...James, how is that going to help you get revenge I mean. That is what you're doing, isn't it?" 

"Oh yes, indeed it is!" I answered, my heart beginning to beat quickly at the naughtily clever ideas beginning to already circle in my brain. "I'm going to use this astrology nonsense to meddle in _his_ love life!" 

"But...but, he doesn't have one, James. A love life, I mean," Peter responded. 

I held up my finger, winking. "Well, not yet anyway. But...I have a plan. He wanted to use astrology to bring together my perfect 'soulmate' and me-well, how about we give him a taste of his own medicine. We'll give him a perfect soulmate too--see how he likes it!" 

"But who??" 

I grinned again, my mind instantly flicking back to the image I had been greeted with upon entering the dorm room earlier. Ahhh yes! Now, that would work out nicely! I could get really good revenge on _both_ of them at the same time! "Sirius," I answered triumphantly. "We're going to pretend that Sirius is Remus' perfect soulmate!" 

"Sirius???!!" Peter asked, astounded. "Our Sirius?" 

"Of course! What other Sirius do you know! Yes, our Sirius! Quick, what is Sirius' sign? His birthday is March 31." 

"Aries," Peter answered. 

"Okay, well Aries and Libra it is then! Ha! This is going to be great, Wormtail! So, you're going to help me, right?" 

"Oh yeah!" Peter grinned, small head bobbing up and down. 

"Excellent! Okay...let's see...we need to start relatively innocuously at first. You know, don't want give away our hand immediately. What we'll do is say some pretty basic little horoscope jazz--nothing too fancy--and we'll make sure that it becomes reality! You and I will make true whatever we say is going to happen to them that day." 

"Sounds good to me! You know what would be really funny though?" 

I shook my head and Peter laughed and continued, "We should say that Snape is perfect for Sirius! Haha! Wouldn't he love that?!" 

I couldn't help but guffaw at the image that appeared in my head of Sirius' face when he read that particular astrological prediction! "Yes, that would be hysterical, Pete. Hmm...maybe we can use that too. But, mainly, we want to concentrate on making Remus and Sirius believe they are perfect for each other--embarrass them the way Moony embarrassed me!" 

"Yeah...you're right. That would be the funniest thing to do! Imagine Remus and Sirius together--as a couple! Ha!" 

"Exactly! Okay, well, let's do this then! Pete, help me think of a clever, relatively innocuous horoscope to plant in the paper on Monday." 

~~+~~ 

**REMUS' POV**

I sat in the deserted Gryffindor common room, curled up in a chair by the fire, enjoying the faint crackling sound of the burning wood that broke the otherwise haunting silence. Although it wasn't especially cold in the room, I felt a chill run through me, and drew my robes tighter about me, attempting to piece together the events of the past two days. 

_Why_ had I gone against James' wishes? _Why?_ I was sorely regretting that action now. But in truth, I had only thought it would help. James and Lily--Aquarius and Sagittarius--they were _perfect_ for one another, and James was just throwing that all away. It was clear he was too nervous to tell her how he truly felt. All I had wanted was to subtly hint at the possibility with Lily, to get her to see how much James had to offer. I only wanted to see my friend happy. But it had all backfired so terribly. Would James ever speak to me again? 

The words Sirius had spoken to James as I'd left the room still rang in my ears-- _"Why did you have to go and be so bloody mean about it, you stupid git! You hurt Moony's feelings! I thought that we made a pact, you and I, to protect Remus. He's been through enough in his life without you yammering on at him!"_ I'd been rather surprised at how readily Sirius came to my defense. He and James had been practically inseparable ever since I'd known them. But this time, he was on _my_ side. It touched me deeply that he would be so willing to stand behind me, but it was also a tad humiliating. Protect me? Did they really feel like they had to watch over me? I found myself wishing often that they could totally understand the motivations that drove me to be the person I'd become. Being a werewolf was not an easy thing, as they understood. But despite my outward appearance and the affect the moon had on my body once a month, I was not weak. On the contrary, I was actually quite physically strong. Despite that fact, or more probably _because_ of it, I chose not to allow anger to guide my actions. I was actually quite an emotional person, and I knew that if I allowed my heart to act on impulse, I could wind up in a great deal of trouble. I simply would not risk hurting anybody, and so, I made a vow to myself that I would always think things through logically and calmly, observing all aspects before reacting to any situation. Of course, I seemed to have failed in my assessment of James' opinion on the whole Lily matter. 

"Remus?" A familiar voice pulled my attention away from the fire, and I turned to gaze up into the concerned face of Sirius Black. 

The orangey glow from the fire highlighted one side of his face, bathing the other in shadow, but I could still discern the slight smile on his lips and the bright twinkling in his light eyes, emphasized even more so in the darkness. 

I offered him a faint smile in return, but there was no joy in it. I felt terrible, as if I'd ruined more than one friendship today, and I simply couldn't meet his gaze. 

"Remus, it's not your fault, you know," he said gently. "James is just upset right now. He can be a total prat when he's angry." 

"No," I said, gazing up into those shining eyes. "It's my fault. I deserve it." 

"Moony...stop." He reached out a hand, as if he was about to lay it on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me, but thought the better of it. "You're always blaming yourself for things. Why can't you bloody understand that not everything is your fault?" 

"But it _was_ , Sirius! _I'm_ the one who took it upon himself to inform Lily. _I'm_ the one who shoved all of this astrology in her face. It was _me_. James is right--I should learn to keep my nose in my own business." 

Sirius pulled up a chair to sit across from me. He sat in silence for a while, hunching over with his elbows on his knees, as if in deep contemplation. 

"Sometimes..." he said at last. "...we do things that we _think_ are for the best at the time. But then, they come back to bite us. Sometimes we want so _badly_ to show our friends how much we care, that we would do _anything_ to help them see that. Loyalty can blind a person sometimes, Moony. It can make us do stupid things." 

A hint of sorrow lit up in Sirius' features, and I could tell that his words were not only a reflection of what had transpired between me and James, but also of the travesty he'd committed against me earlier in the year. 

"Padfoot, please...I've already forgiven you..." 

Slowly, he turned his gaze on me and forced a sad smile. "I know..." he said quietly. "But sometimes I have a hard time forgiving _myself_." 

I swallowed, totally lost in the regret that filled his soulful eyes. 

"You're the same way, Moony," he said at last. "You'll go on blaming yourself long after James decides to forgive you. Oh, and he _will_ forgive you, don't you worry! He'll come to see just how much you actually did for him, and then he'll be groveling for your forgiveness for being such a wanker." 

I couldn't help but smile at this. Sirius always had a way with words that lifted my spirits. 

"Do I dare say that's a rather appropriate title for him about now?" I joked. "I mean, being that he's afraid of approaching Lily and all..." 

"Yes," Sirius laughed, catching my meaning. "There has to be _some_ way for him to relieve all of that sexual tension!" 

I snickered lightly at this jest, feeling the weight on my heart lighten a bit. Sirius was right, I knew. James _would_ forgive me. And until then, I would do whatever he asked of me to set things right. 

"Sirius?" 

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me, his head framed just so by the light of the fire, silhouetting the sharp features of his face and the high, messy volcano on top of his head. 

I couldn't stifle a laugh at the sight. I'd been so caught up in my misery over James, I had nearly forgotten about his little mishap in Transfiguration. 

"Perhaps I should straighten that out for you..." I pointed to his hair. "...before it's time for dinner." 

He reached up a hand, cringing as it came into contact with the frizzy mess. "Oh, yes, please, Moony! I don't think I could face the humiliation again." 

I smiled and pulled my wand from my robes, pointing it at Sirius' hair. 

"You're _sure_ you know what you're doing...?" 

"Don't worry, Sirius. I read about this in a book once." 

"Oh great..." he mumbled. "A book. Perfect." 

"Capillus Recuro!" 

There was a brief flash, in which Sirius flinched, his eyes squeezed shut tight as if afraid to see what kind of disaster I had made of his usually smooth, soft locks now. I grinned and settled back in my seat, content that for once today, I'd accomplished a job well done. 

Slowly, Sirius opened his eyes and reached up again to test the results of the spell. His eyes widened in surprise and gratitude when he found his hair was as soft, smooth and manageable as always. 

"You did it! Thank you Moony! I owe you big time!" 

"Think nothing of it," I smiled. "Now, what do you say we go get some dinner? I'm famished!" 

He grinned. "Sounds like a plan." And together, we made our way to the Great Hall.


	5. 5

**JAMES' POV**

Trust me on this: You can tell so much about someone's attitude toward life by the way they fly a broom. How does one handle the wind-whipped freedom of the skies? Does he hover timidly, barely above the ground at all like Peter or dash madly through the clouds in a headlong, impetuous streak like Sirius, or perhaps he is like Remus, dipping and swooping gracefully through the air, taking simple pleasure in the way the wind tangles his hair and caresses his face, or is he like me, soaring freely, glorying in the clouds skittering overhead and the ground rushing below and the air pushing--cold and sweet--into my lungs? 

In my opinion, these flights serve as a handy reference as to how you will ultimately live your life. You see, Peter's timidity, Sirius' impetuous bravery, Remus' dignified grace and my exuberance are all reflected on the back of a broom. Yes, to me flying is a metaphor for life--you either hide from it, dash madly through it, accept it with gentle stoicism or completely relish it--it's all up to you. Now as for me, I choose the latter and because of this, I also resolve to make the most of my life. 

My life revolves around simple things really: friendship, love, laughter, fun, learning, working, accepting, and, well, a certain amount of mischief of course! Now, in terms of all of this, let's talk about what happened these past few days. The whole Remus/Lily astrology episode has really thrown me into a tailspin I freely admit. You see, Lily is...well, she's just...I...I love her. I really do, more than I can scarcely believe myself to be honest and it's a little scary--bracingly, tinglingly, _good_ scary! But, I also value my friends, my brothers in a sense, so highly--and friendship is just too important for me to hold a grudge, and love, especially as I feel it for Lily, is too precious to halt at the merest stumbling block. I may be a lot of things, but...a quitter I can quite safely say I am not. And also I am not so infernally stupid and pride-ridden that I can't forgive my well-meaning but foolish friend who, in his own unique way I have to admit, was trying to help me. 

So, basically, it comes down to this: I love Lily with all of my heart and will never give up on that and...I do forgive Moony, my marauding brother, for...for just being earnest Moony. BUT, remember what I said about my enthusiasm in essence for life and the things I love--well, bear in mind, I do so love pulling pranks! So, well-meaning though he may have been, I will still be proudly pulling the prank of all pranks--a love prank just as he pulled on me--on dear sweet Moony--and Sirius too--just for good measure! 

Now, I just had to get all of my bright yellow little ducks in order... 

~~+~~

Ahh...the first one up--YES! It was still fairly early when I roused myself from my sleep-warmed bed. I almost hated leaving the cocooned warmth, but thoughts of my forthcoming prank had been circling in my head and any further sleep was practically an impossibility--I was too excited about what I planned to do. 

Beside me, my dorm mates slept blissfully on--Remus breathing deep and even behind his bed curtains; Sirius, his curtains open as usual, mumbling in his sleep, one pajama-clad leg stuck out of the tangled covers to fall off the side of the bed _How does he manage to sleep like that anyway?!_ ; and Peter, his curtains open as well, snoring softly, burrowed under the blanket and sheets. _And how, pray tell, does Wormtail sleep all smothered and covered like that? God, I'd suffocate!_

I walked quietly over to my desk smiling wickedly as I noted Sirius' T-shirt still lying there covered with fine gray dust from my previous enraged antics. 'Oh yeah, Prongs!' I chided myself,'That'll teach him! Dirtying his T-shirt. What an evil master of revenge you are!' I scowled faintly at my sarcastic inner ramblings, but comforted myself with the notion that if I managed to pull off the prank I now intended, then I would get revenge--good, satisfying, but not visciously cruel or anything, revenge. 

Nodding slightly, a smile tugging at my lips, I withdrew a parchment, quill and Peter's magazine. I laughed as I noted Peter's dog-eared page--the infamous 'Page 42' _Breast self-exams! Poor, poor deluded Peter!_ \--and hurried back to my bed, drawing the curtains around it again. Okay...let's see... I flipped through the magazine until I found that ridiculous horoscope page and quickly scanned down until I found Aries. 

Aries...ahhh yes, hmmm...what completely implausible things shall I predict for you, Sirius, old friend? Hmmm...I predict you'll impregnate McGonagall! YES! That's it! That's why you pulled that monkey stunt the other day in class! You want her to play with _your_ monkey, don't you, you naughty prat! Ha! No...no...okay...maybe not. She's too...stiff--not your type, huh? Ummm...okay, let's try this then--I predict you'll...pull something typically Sirius--like, some daring, dangerous, stupid stunt but it'll backfire (like that's a surprise) and you'll wind up...hmmm...in Azkaban! No...no, that's too ridiculous and harsh even for a silly wanker like you, mate! Yeah...I should probably start small...perhaps...hmmm...let me think on that one a bit. 

Okay, moving right along then. What about Libra? Dear, kind, meddling Moony, let's see what I can come up with for you! 

I laughed at the hokey tone of the small astrological blurbs typed neatly on the page, trying to imagine my friends and myself as I read them. 

Let's see...just out of curiosity--not that I put any stock in this silliness, mind you--but just for shits and grins, let's see what it says for Aquarius: 

+"Advance to the head of the line, Aquarius. Whether you're giving out orders-- 

_Hmm...yeah, I like the sound of that!_

\--or just talking to yourself-- 

_Oh dear! That sounds strangely familiar!_

\--it's bound to be brilliant. 

But, of course! 

Rise out of the usual quagmire-- 

_That would be Potions class..._

\--to stride forward-- 

_I prefer flying, thank you very much!_

\--with long, purposeful steps. ++

_Purposeful...yeah...purposeful pranking!_

I smiled, shaking my head bemusedly. If you ask me, these horoscopes were so incredibly generic you could interpret them to mean anything you'd like really. Well...that would never do! Nope, I think I needed to make mine just a tad more, shall we say, specific! 

Now, let's see...let's take a look at Remus' horoscope: 

++A flash of inspiration on Monday morning leads to an intellectual conversation with someone you'd normally not even notice. It's a good thing you're willing to experiment, because this one could turn out wonderfully! You'll want to stick with your normal plans during the middle of the week, though--you'll feel more nervous than normal, and you'll want to stand on stable ground. ++

Hmmm...okay, that is...well, that's pretty pathetically boring, actually! I think I need to spice it up a bit, kick it up a notch or two. Let's try this on: 

++ A flash of inspiration on Monday morning leads to an intellectual conversation with someone you've known for a while but have paid little mind to in the past. 

_Yeah, that could work. Sirius could be that person...but on second thought ...wait, wait, wait... Sirius having an intellectual conversation(!) in the morning (!!) How would Peter and I manage to make that come true? How could we cause Sirius to have even a regular or even one-syllable-words conversation first thing in the morning? He's practically comatose until after 10 a.m.! Hmmm... maybe I better change that on second thought. Let's go with someone different then..._

Okay, changing that...: 

++ A flash of inspiration on Monday morning leads to an intellectual conversation with a good friend whom you may have had a strained relationship with lately. 

_That would be **me** of course! _

It's a good thing you're willing to experiment-- 

_Ehhh... nah! Don't like the sound of that--Remus and I 'experimenting'! Eeep! NO, looks to me like that would be, judging from the other day, more or less something he would do with Sirius--ha! But...okay, let's not go there for now...anyway, moving right along. I think I'll change **that**!: _

++A flash of inspiration on Monday morning leads to an intellectual conversation with a good friend whom you may have had a strained relationship with lately. It's a good thing both of you are willing to forgive and forget-- 

_Yeah! Now, **that** fits! _

\--because this one could turn out wonderfully-- 

_No, no, that sounds bad too! Umm...okay, changing again:_

++A flash of inspiration on Monday morning leads to an intellectual conversation with a good friend whom you may have had a strained relationship with lately. It's a good thing both of you are willing to forgive and forget, because, later in the day that friendship will work to your advantage-- 

_Hmm...what for? How will it work to his advantage? OH! I know..._

\--when you're feeling more nervous than normal during a particularly stressful activity-- 

_Potions! Remy HATES Potions! I can offer to help him--he always bungles them up! Hmmm...okay, but I need to punch this up so he knows it is Potions class I'm referring to though...let's see..._

You will be able to sail through-- 

_No, let's make that 'fly through'..._

\--the worries of the 'Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble' sort-- 

_Yeah! Now that sounds like Potions!_

\--with their assistance. Remember, Libra, to have a friend you must be a friend. ++

Okay, so it's not the most exciting horoscope in the wizarding world, but...well, it'll have to do for the moment. Now...let's see about Sirius! Okay, starting small, starting inconsequential...Oh hell, forget that! Let's make Black squirm! He doesn't believe in this clap-trap anymore than I do, but...still, let's try this anyway! Now, what does this horoscope say: 

++You have the rare opportunity to meet someone who could be very special today, Aries. Who is this wonderful person who seems to just have walked out of your dreams and into your life? Keep an open mind.++

Ehhh...nah! Okay, let's try the Potter version: 

++ You have the rare opportunity to discover hidden intense feelings for... 

_Who?? Remus? No, let's wait on that...OH! I know! Yes! Pete's idea! Yes! Snape, of course! Now, when is that git's birthday?...Wait! Oh, I remember, he's Cancer--the crab. Ha! I remember Moony jokingly commenting on that when he read over his file when we served that detention organizing the school records last year_

~~ Flashback ~~ 

"Hey, look at this," Remus said laughing as he brandished a file in his hands. "Severus Snape's birthday is July 13. He is a Cancer--the crab. Well, that's appropriate." 

"God, yes!" I agreed laughing as I sorted through my own stack of files, yawning sleepily. _Cor, this was boring and tedious! How long have we been doing this now? Four hours, five? I can't believe I'm in here instead of Quidditch practice. Damn Sirius for dragging all of us into his stupid little prank on Slytherin! And look at the knob--just sitting there all nonchalant attaching incriminating notes to the Slytherin files..._

Sirius issued a loud guffaw as he sat attaching his stupid little naughty notes to the files he was supposed to be organizing like the rest of us. He sat perched on the edge of a large wooden desk in the corner of the room, idly kicking one long leg back and forth, hard against the wood, the sound echoing throughout the chamber, irritating the rest of us to the nth degree. "Figures that git would be a life-threatening disease!" he barked. 

"My aunt had cancer but she went in to remission last year," Peter offerred shyly as he alphabetized a small stack of files. 

"Really? That's wonderful, Peter," Remus smiled. "So, she's still doing well then?" 

Peter nodded. 

~ End Flashback ~~ 

Okay, so...yeah, let's use Snape, the Cancer, as the one that Sirius suddenly develops intense feelings for! Ha! ! I bet Remus'll remember Snape is Cancer. Okay, starting over now...let's rewrite this for Mr. Black's careful perusal: 

++ Aries, You have the rare opportunity to discover hidden, intense feelings for a certain Cancer. 

_Hmm... how can I further show it's Snape? How about this..._

Who is this dark but wonderful, sleek-headed, long-nosed person who seems to just have walked out of your dreams and into your life? Keep an open mind.++

Ha! Yes! Oooh boy, Sirius won't like that prediction one iota! No indeed! 

I smiled at the image of a scowling Sirius in my head and re-read the horoscope predictions for both: 

++ A flash of inspiration on Monday morning, Libra, leads to an intellectual conversation with a good friend whom you may have had a strained relationship with lately. It's a good thing both of you are willing to forgive and forget, because later in the day that friendship will work to your advantage when you're feeling more nervous than normal during a particularly stressful activity. You will be able to fly through the worries of the 'Bubble, Bubble Toil and Trouble' sort with their assistance. Remember, Libra, to have a friend you must be a friend. ++ 

and: 

++Aries, You have the rare opportunity to discover hidden, intense feelings for a certain Cancer. Who is this dark but wonderful, sleek-headed,long-nosed person who seems to have just walked out of your dreams and into your life? Keep an open mind.++ 

Yeah, mate, you'll definitely need an open mind with this one! Ha! 

I grinned again and carefully re-copied the predictions, along with a few other bogus re-written horoscopes cribbed from Peter's mag, unto a fresh piece of parchment to turn in for publication in the Quill. I read them over one more time, mentally promising myself to try to do better with succeeding horoscopes. I'd recruit Peter to help me. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the soft rustling of Remus who seemed to be rousing. I carefully pocketed the parchment and ran over in my mind various ways I could make peace with him before Monday, when, according to his 'special' horoscope, he and I would be on the closest of terms again. 

I heard him making soft stretching sounds as he awakened. Smiling, I opened my curtains and whispered, "Moony? Are you awake?" 

A second later a mussed, golden-brown head appeared shyly from behind the bed hangings. "Hullo, Prongs. Good morning..." he whispered in response, his voice soft and hesitant. _Ahhh, still afraid I'm pissed at you, huh, Remus?_

"Morning," I answered pleasantly. "I'm thinking of going down for a spot of early breakfast. Care to accompany me?" 

His eyes widened a bit in surprise but he smiled amiably, his face flushing in obvious relief and pleasure. "Sure! Just let me wash my face and slip on some clothes..." 

"Okay, but hurry up, would you. I'm so famished I believe I could quite easily devour a house elf!" I laughed. 

"Ewww! Prongs, that is disgusting," Moony answered chuckling, his nose wrinkling in distaste-- _It's actually cute when he does that_ \--as he wiggled gracefully from his bed. He padded towards the door but stopped just before it, turning to gaze at me. His face seemed to register plaintive apprehension and intense need for reassurance. 

"Jamie," he asked, his voice small and hesitant, "are we okay, I mean... you and I? Are you still angry with me?" 

I bit my lip. I was still just a bit irritated--every time I pictured Lily's laughing face in Transfiguration, a sick feeling rolled through me--still, I knew deep in the recesses of my heart that Remus had really meant well with his little astrology stunt. 

"No, Moony, I'm not really mad with you any longer," I answered honestly. "In fact, I'm truly sorry that I acted like such an bloody prat. Do you forgive me for my stupid, oh-so-silver-tongued, outburst?" 

He smiled beautifically. "It's okay, James. I deserved it. I really am sorry for interfering. I was truly only trying to help, but I shouldn't have gone against your wishes." 

I held up a hand smiling and waved it dismissively. "Well, okay, we were both sodding idiots, but...that's done now. Let's move on...to breakfast specifically! Go on now, You! I'm starving! We need to dash down there and take our fill before these two lazy, food-greedy gits wake up!" 

Remus shot me a grin that, quite nicely, warmed my heart--I hated fighting with the silly wolf! I'd much rather be his friend--before he winked and hurried from the room. 

~~+~~

**LILY'S POV**

Good friends are like flowers--each one is unique in its beauty, and a person can never really have too many. I have met several good friends at Hogwarts, but none as close or as caring as the four boys who call themselves the Marauders. 

For instance, although Peter is nervous, shy and tense by nature, he can be very communicative and witty when he wants to be. He's supportive of those he cares about and he does what he can to make his friends happy. Remus is very giving. He cares more for his friends than he does for himself at times, which can be a little worrying, but I know he's only trying to show his gratitude for the level of friendship we have bestowed upon him. He always knows what to say to make a person feel better, and I'm very grateful to him for our little discussion in the library. I think it gave me just the push I needed to take things a step further. Now, if I could only will myself to go through with it... 

As for Sirius...well, he and I haven't always been on the best of terms, especially after that disastrous date in our fourth year--which, consequently, was the _only_ date we have ever shared. Still, I know he means well deep down, and there is a certain charm and charisma that is just so irresistible. He's confident and foolhardy and impulsive, but he has a good heart. And then there's James--the sweetest, most honest and loyal friend a person could ever have. One always knows where they stand with James. He's a little too lost in his own thoughts at times, but on the norm, he is very attentive and sensitive to the needs of others. Not to mention the fact that...well...he's _hot_. No, not in that macho, muscular physique, girl magnet way that Sirius is. Not even with the quiet, reserved, ethereal quality Remus possesses. James is a different being altogether. He's real and down to earth and perceptive, and best of all, he stands up for what he believes in. There is a commanding quality about James--not because he demands respect, but because upon meeting him, one can't help but to bestow it upon him. 

I had things all planned out in my mind. That day, at my earliest convenience, I would go to James, and I would talk to him, as if nothing had transpired the past couple of days, as if the talk with Remus and the teasing in Transfiguration had never occurred. Of course, that would be so much easier said than done. 

I thought about what Remus had shown me about the romantic connection between Aquarius and Sagittarius, and I simply couldn't get the passage out of my head. The words were beautiful to me. They spoke of _us_ , of our compatibility and the love we held for one another. I only hoped that it would all prove true. I wanted so much to believe. The very next morning, I had rushed to the library, searching through the rows upon rows of books until I discovered the Astrology section. As I flipped through page after page, I was amazed at how accurate the descriptions were. Sagittarius seemed to fit me like a glove...well...except for that "superficial" nonsense. I hardly even wore make-up! 

I chose one book out of the pile--the one that most thoroughly depicted the nature of Aquarius and Sagittarius and their love for one another, and checked it out of the library. Madam Pince gave me a funny look, but she didn't comment as I hurried out and back to my dorm room for a little private time. I sat there for hours, totally engrossed in character traits and star charts and compatibility write-ups and elemental descriptions. I could clearly see why Remus was so fascinated with the subject. Although there were a few discrepancies that varied from person-to-person, there was a lot of merit to it as well. 

I carried the book with me into the Great Hall the following morning, but before I could sit down to further enjoy its pages, I was stopped in my tracks. James Potter and Remus Lupin sat side by side at the Gryffindor table--its only inhabitants thus far--chatting animatedly. Drat! Why, today of all days, had James suddenly decided it might be a good idea to get out of bed while the sun was still low in the sky? I wasn't much for early mornings myself, but it was a rare occasion indeed when any of the four boys managed to beat me to the breakfast table. 

I sighed, swallowing back the lump of nervousness that choked me suddenly. Well, here was my chance. Carefully, I sauntered up to the table, approaching the two boys from behind with noiseless steps. They were gobbling up eggs and toast like there was no tomorrow and talking excitedly. The other two Marauders were nowhere in sight. I paused to listen in on their conversation, not wishing to interrupt them just yet. 

I gazed down at the book in my hands--Astrology for Beginners--and I couldn't help but smile. I had learned so much from these pages in the past couple of days, and I truly knew now just how perfect for one another James and I really were. Of course, there was always the possibility that James had changed his mind about me. He hadn't seemed too thrilled with my subtle performance in Transfiguration the other day. I could still remember the way his face heated up--with embarrassment or anger, I couldn't be sure--and I started to regret my straightforwardness. 

"...and then, I was forced to zigzag out of the way at the last second. You should have seen it, Moony! That bludger came within an inch of my face!" 

Quidditch. Of _course_. 

Taking a deep breath, I mustered up my courage and cleared my throat. The sound of their conversation died down instantly, as two sets of eyes turned to peer at me. James looked rather surprised, blue eyes wide and face flushing with some hidden emotion. 

"Good morning, boys." I said cheerily, gesturing toward the empty spot next to James. "Is this seat taken?" 

"N...no..." James sputtered. "Be my guest." 

Remus hid a grin behind his hand, averting his eyes to stare down at his half-eaten breakfast. I could tell it was a struggle for him not to laugh, but I knew he was determined. I had heard rumors that he and James had gotten into a little row about the whole astrology incident, and I imagined that now that they seemingly had patched things up, he wouldn't want to do anything to make James angry with him again. I flashed Remus a quick, knowing look, and then took my place next to James. 

I wasn't quite sure what to say to him, really. I felt bad for embarrassing him in class the way I had, yet I was hesitant to apologize. The great git _needed_ a little bit of a shock to slap him back to reality. I had been showing interest in him for months now, and he had yet to actually ask me out. Maybe he simply didn't harbor the same feelings toward me. But no, I knew there was something there--all of the secret looks, the blushing cheeks, the way he grew quiet and somber when I walked into a room--these were all signs I had seen before, and I knew what they meant. Perhaps things could work out after all. If they did, I would have Remus--at least partially--to thank for it. 

James and Remus had gone silent suddenly, eating their food with rapt attention. How I longed to know what was going through that messy head of his. I stared at it for a while affectionately--hair black as a raven's wing...how I wanted to run my fingers through it and tame those stray, disobedient locks... 

I shook myself, blinking, and felt my own face flush at my obvious lack of concentration. Luckily, James didn't seem to notice, and I took a breath, calming the pounding of my heart. What was this hold he had on me? There was something about him that was so different from all the other boys--something _special_. 

The tension in the air intensified as the quiet lingered. This wouldn't do at all. 

Finally, sensing my gaze, he turned to look at me with penetrating blue eyes. I felt sure I would be lost in the sea of those livid pools if he stared at me for too long. 

"James?" I said tentatively. 

A blush came to his cheeks, so very charming and boyish, and I smiled despite myself. "Yes, Lily?" 

I spared a very quick glance at Remus who was grinning like a madman on James' right. He refused to make eye contact, however, and was pretending to be engrossed in the fleeting crumbs of his breakfast plate. 

I returned my attention to James. "I ummm...do you know if we've been assigned partners for Divination yet?" 

He looked at me funny--a combination of intense curiosity coupled with wariness. "I...no, I don't think so." 

"Oh," I said calmly, though my heart was racing. It was now or never--just a simple little act to let him know how I felt. "Well..." I said, rising from the table, book clutched possessively to my chest. "I hope I'm partnered with _you_." 

_Think about **this** , James Potter! _

His eyebrows raised in the most adorable of ways as I leaned down, placing a quick peck on his forehead. Then, before I lost my nerve completely, I headed toward the door, shouting "See you in class!" over my shoulder and bolted out the door.


	6. 6

**REMUS' POV**

Monday morning started like any other. I rose early, being careful not to wake my roommates, and strolled down the hall for a nice, hot shower. I was thankful to find the room empty, as no one would be waiting on me to finish at this untimely hour, and I could be alone with my thoughts. Setting my clean clothes down on a chair, I undressed, stepped into the nearest stall and turned on the tap. 

As I let the hot water cascade over me, I thought about the absurdity of the past few days. How crazy things had gone recently! I still wasn't sure exactly _why_ James had forgiven me so readily, but I was definitely grateful that he'd found it in his heart to do so. Deep down, I knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad at me for long. We'd been friends for nearly six years, and in that time, we had been through quite a lot together. That _had_ to account for something. 

Still, the idea nagged at me for some unknown reason. James had never been anything but giving and kind, yet...to see him relent so easily seemed somewhat out of character. Perhaps that talk--make that yell--Sirius had with him the other day had actually gotten through to him. 

In any case, I wasn't going to dwell on it for too long. I had other things to focus on, such as how I was going to get through Potions later that day. Professor Scythe had been laying the assignments on thick, and although he had a great abhorrence toward all students in Gryffindor, it seemed his ill feelings were specifically directed at me lately. I was a top student in most of my classes, and even in Potions, I'd managed to hold a relatively decent grade. Still, I could definitely do without the professor's constant condemnation. 

After quickly soaping up and rinsing, I turned off the water and shook out my hair. It was getting quite long already--hanging down into my eyes in the front, and near my shoulders in the back. I attributed the quick growth to my werewolf metabolism. It seemed any alteration to my body--no matter how insignificant--healed in an unearthly amount of time. Oh, it wasn't that I didn't have my fair share of scars. Quite the contrary. But I'd learned to deal with _those_ a long time ago. 

I dried off quickly, luxuriating in the soft thickness of the school's towels. They were fluffy and supple and far better than anything we had at home. Or perhaps it was only that my parents had been so leery to allow me to use anything nice, fearing that I would only tear it to shreds. 

I dismissed the depressing thoughts and quickly dressed, pausing at the mirror to straighten my hair into some kind of order. 

"Fetching!" The mirror proclaimed, and I smiled cheekily at it. 

Grabbing my pajamas into a bundled heap, I hurried back to my dorm to get ready for breakfast. 

~~+~~

The Great Hall was filled with the sound of anxious voices by the time my mates and I finally made it down for breakfast. Sirius had risen last and had asked us to wait for him. How could I refuse after he'd so nobly--if a little pig headedly--stood up to James for me? I _had_ told him on many an occasion that I could fight my own battles, yet he insisted on "taking care" of me. I'm really not sure why. The idea of pity--from any of them--filled me with loathing. 

We took our seats at the table, and I could see James anxiously scanning the room. I thought about the way Lily had given him that quick, innocent kiss on the forehead, and how his entire face had transformed--first into horror and then into intense joy and giddiness in the matter of seconds. I couldn't help but snicker a bit at the sight, for I knew whom he was searching for. Good thing I was sitting next to Sirius this particular morning, or James would have been annoyed with me for sure. 

Soon enough, Lily made her way into the Great Hall, and I saw James wave at her. _Getting brave in your old age, Prongs!,_ I couldn't help but smile proudly. She flashed him a charming grin and hurried to our table, taking a seat next to him. Sirius exchanged questioning glances with me, and I mouthed the word "later". 

About halfway through breakfast, the owl post finally arrived. I watched in amusement as a tawny owl swooped and dived around Sirius' head before gracefully dropping a rolled up package into his oatmeal. Some of it splashed up, slopping into Sirius' hair and coating his nose. James and Peter burst out laughing, as I casually reached over him to rescue what could still be salvaged of my copy of the Quill. 

"I'll take that," I said nonchalantly, as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired. 

James and Peter continued to laugh as Sirius reached a hand up to pull globs of oatmeal from his hair, staring at his sticky hand in horror. 

"God...not my hair _again_!" 

I bit my lip, trying not to smile as he rose from the table in frustration and hurried from the room. Poor Sirius. We really oughtn't to have been so jovial at his expense, but really, the whole irony of it was quite entertaining. 

Feeling a bit guilty--it _was_ my paper after all--I rose to follow him. I heard James call after me, but for the moment, I ignored his inquiry. Perhaps there would still be time to fix up Sirius' hair before class started--if I hurried. 

I found Sirius in the dorm room, cussing furiously as he attempted to comb out the mats of lumpy beige paste that had already begun to dry around the strands of his otherwise shiny black hair. 

"Sirius...?" I said tentatively, stepping carefully into the room. 

He didn't turn to look at me, just stood there, shoulders heaving as he glared at himself in the mirror. "Grahhh! Look at this, Moony! I'm a mess!" 

"It's okay, Sirius," I said gently. "It's just a bit of oatmeal..." 

He looked at me incredulously then. "Just a bit of oatmeal!?!? I'm _covered_ in the stuff!" 

I sighed, gesturing toward the foot of my bed. "Sit down." 

He frowned at me, perplexed, but did as I asked. I pulled my wand from my pocket and pointed it at his head, as I'd done a few nights previous. 

"Another spell you got from a book somewhere?" He said half nervously, half jokingly. 

"You could say that," I smiled and waved the wand. "Capillus Munditia..." 

Within seconds, the food dissolved and his hair was cleansed, revealing the shiny, smooth wonder of those black, silken locks. It looked so soft and smooth that for one odd moment, I had the urge to reach out and run my fingers through it. I shook myself and cleared my throat, returning the wand to my robe pocket. 

Sirius rose from the bed and ran to the mirror, a grin of relief washing over his face when he laid sight on his reflection. "Oh, thank you, Moony! It's _perfect_! I could _kiss_ you!" 

At that moment, the door opened, and in walked a rather amused looking James who was trailed by Peter and, quite surprisingly, Lily. "What's this about kissing Remus?" 

"Oh, shut up, you twit! I was being metaphorical." 

"Mmm hmm...sure, I know, Sirius." But there was an odd gleam in James' eye. 

Trying to avoid another argument, I picked up my discarded copy of the school newspaper and held it up in front of my face, scanning for interesting articles. _A story about the school's roast beef!? They think that's fit for the front page!?!?_ But as I scanned through the inner pages, something far more interesting caught my eye. 

"Oh my god..." I said quietly. 

All eyes turned on me. 

"What? What is it?" James asked. 

"They've started putting horoscopes in here!" 

"Really?" Peter squeaked, his face flushing. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh god...here we go again..." 

Ignoring him, I scanned over the page until I found the write up for Libra. 

_++A flash of inspiration on Monday morning, Libra, leads to an intellectual conversation with a good friend whom you may have had a strained relationship with lately. It's a good thing both of you are willing to forgive and forget, because later in the day that friendship will work to your advantage when you're feeling more nervous than normal during a particularly stressful activity. You will be able to fly through the worries of the 'Bubble, Bubble Toil and Trouble' sort with their assistance. Remember, Libra, to have a friend you must be a friend. ++_

"Wow..." I said breathlessly. Most of this horoscope seemed to have already come true. A strained relationship...that could only mean James. Hmmm...we hadn't really shared an intellectual conversation as of yet, but the morning was young. And the rest of the prediction seemed to refer to my troubles in Potions. How odd. It was almost as if the forecaster really knew me. I had read many an applicable horoscope, but nothing ever quite this specific. 

"What is it?" James asked, biting his lip to fight a smile. I was sure he was resisting the urge to make fun of me. 

Not wishing to stir up further unease at the whole astrology subject, I didn't call him on it. Instead, I simply smiled, bewildered, and said, "This really fits!" 

"Let me see that..." Sirius reached over and snatched the paper from my hands. Exasperated, I watched as his face contorted with disgust and he hurled it back at me, crossing his arms over his chest. "No way...no _fucking_ way!" 

"What does it say?" Lily asked excitedly. 

I scanned the page until I came to Aries and read out loud. 

_++Aries, You have the rare opportunity to discover hidden, intense feelings for a certain Cancer. Who is this dark but wonderful, sleek-headed, long-nosed person who seems to have just walked out of your dreams and into your life? Keep an open mind.++_

Sirius cringed, his face turning red with embarrassment as James laughed so hard he could scarcely breathe. Lily giggled, covering her mouth with a hand, and Peter grinned widely, his face flushing. He shot James an amused glance, but otherwise, said nothing. 

"Sounds like Snape to me!" James roared. "He _is_ a Cancer, isn't he, Moony?" 

I nodded, remembering the school files we ransacked on a detention once. 

"Really, Padfoot--I didn't know you had it so bad for the slimy Slytherin!" 

"Oh, ha ha! Laugh it up, Prongs! This just goes to show what a load of crap this all is!" 

"Intense feelings, Sirius?" I couldn't help but join in. "My, my..." 

"Hey, the only intense feelings I feel toward that large nosed, slimy headed snake is intense disgust!" 

And with that, he stormed from the room. 

~~+~~

**SIRIUS' POV**

Great fucking hell! I was so mad, and...well, a bit admittedly disturbed at that asinine prediction in the Quill that I could scarcely breathe. I had been through hell lately, what with hair catastrophies, monkey attacks, pissed off Prongs, depressed Moony, stupid predictions and Snape! Too much! _'Hey, whatever great deity who happens to be listening--lighten up on me, would ya?!'_ It just seemed my mind was whirling in so many directions that I literally had to stop and sit down just to get my head straight. 

"Snape," I muttered darkly, my stomach clenching at the idea... the horrible, repugnant idea that bloody stupid astrologicrap had inferred about _me_ having 'intense feelings for'-- 

_retch,retch!_

\--that nauseatingly superior, long-nosed, greasy-headed git! 

Gods, I despised him! My mind flicked back to that time last year during the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw when I had...well, perhaps too...shall we say, _enthusiastically_ flown at Preston Ridge, a Ravenclaw beater and he had retaliated and somehow, embarrassingly, managed to knock me off my broom so that I fell to the ground, rather unceremoniously landing in a heap just in front of the Slytherin stands. 

Physically, I was mostly unharmed, maybe little bruised and banged up but nothing to even see Pomfrey about, but...mentally, ego-wise--Merlin's balls--that was bloody humiliating. Of course, the worst was yet to come.... 

As I was managing to scramble back to my feet again to retrieve my broom, I heard the echoing laughter of the Slytherins-sounding like nothing so much as a pack of wild, bloodthirsty hyenas--all around me. I glared at them, fire shooting from my eyes as I bared my teeth. One deep, drawling voice cut through the snide chatter and laughter to mockingly say, "Black, I believe, if I'm not mistaken, the beater's purpose is to hit the _bludger_ and knock it about in the air--not the other team's beater. Perhaps you and Ridge need to reevaluate the finer points of the game since, obviously, neither one of you is entirely sure what your role is." 

I swear I could feel the steam pouring from my ears as my head went hot, my body stiffening in anger. If I was a werewolf like Remy, I'd be bristling now. Come to think of it...Padfoot bristled, so...yeah, that's exactly what I was doing--bristling for all I was worth! 

"You shut your fucking ugly gob, you great greasy pissass excuse for a..." 

"Oh that's it, Black! Insult me. Of course, _that's_ the way to compensate for _your_ mistake--your mistake that seems to be costing your poor, inept little teammates their chances--already slim--at winning.." he gritted back, eyes black and cold as lumps of coal. 

With a roar of rage, I jerked towards him, pummeling unheeded through the mass of shrieking Slytherins. I smiled grimly at the look of terror that crossed his face as he scrambled backwards, spitting and hissing like a mangy cat as I lunged at him, finally grabbing him by the collar of his robes. He shrieked and pushed at me but I held on, glaring at him as I leaned forward and, gritting my teeth, spat out, "If you had any sense in this oil slick you call a head you'd back off while you can, Snape..." 

I was just about to finish my sentence when suddenly two voices called out. 

"Sirius! What are you doing?" and that, of course, would be Moony... 

and 

"Mr. Black! Please, this...this is highly unorthodox behavior. Kindly release Mr. Snape." I recognized the light, lilting, pipsqueak of a voice that Flitwick possessed. 

Grunting but still scowling I released Snape, wiping my hands on my robes as I glared at him still. He glared back, straitening his robes furiously. 

"Sirius, please come down," again, Moony. 

I glared hard at Snape and whispered, "You just better watch your back..." 

He smirked then and muttered something about he wasn't the one who fell off his broom, and I felt the rage boil inside me again as I bowed back but was suddenly...frozen to the spot. 

A few seconds later, tiny Flitwick hovered beside us in the stands, levitating and shaking his finger at both Snape and myself. "Tsk, Tsk...both of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm sorry to have to do this...but 20 points from each of your houses." 

I wanted to protest but with the 'petrificus totalus' in effect, I couldn't utter a word, but my eyes conveyed my deep disappointment and anger. 

Snape just shrugged and sat down again, ignoring the glare of his other teammates. 

Meanwhile, Flitwick lifted his wand and bade me follow him, levitating me beside him as he floated back down. When we reached the ground, Moony ran up, panting beside us, a look of unmistakable reproach on his face. 

Flitwick lifted the spell with a flick of his wand and shook his tiny, hairy head at me. "I thought you had more sense than that, Mr. Black. You're an intelligent boy--you do well in your studies--surely you have more common sense than to surrender to that baiting...oh yes, I know he was baiting you, but..." he stopped then and threw up his hands, whooping as loud as his small voice could go as he finished, "well, I can't be too sore at you. Because of you... YES! Oh good show, lads and ladies, good show!.." 

"Oh no..." Remus breathed and I turned to peer out at the Quidditch pitch, my heart sinking as I saw the Ravenclaw seeker had managed to catch the snitch. Prongs would crucify me... 

"Because of me...we lost..." I finally muttered darkly, hanging my head. A soft touch on my hand caused me to look up into the soft eyes of Remus gazing with obvious concern at me, all reproachment gone. 

"It's okay, Siri...I saw everything. He was baiting you...don't worry about it," he murmured. 

"No," I said, gritting my teeth slightly in self-disgust, "It _is_ my fault. If I hadn't flown at Ridge like a raving lunatic..." 

I never finished my sentence as a wind-whipped, red-faced James Potter came running over to us, irritation sparking like a red-tinged aura from him... 

I sighed and scrubbed at my head again at the memory, leaning against the statue horse's cool flanks. 

I'd always hated Snape and he'd always hated me. 

I looked up as Remus, smiling hesitantly, made his way over to me. "What are you doing here?" I muttered, frowning at the way my words sounded curt and cruel. 

A flash of hurt flickered in his eyes but was soon replaced by his usual composed look. He shrugged. "You came after me when I was upset the other day. Thought I'd return the favor." 

I smirked and at his smile felt my smirk lengthen into a smile. "Oh Moony, I'm sorry, I'm acting like a real idiot I know." 

He shook his head, "Not that we'd notice," he said with a teasing wink and a smile to let me know he was jesting, "but I can understand. I mean...I'm aware, of course, of your feelings toward Severus, and...well, reading something like that horoscope..." 

"Oh gods, how stupid of me, Moony! It's a fucking horoscope! I mean, here I am just pissing at the moon, if you'll pardon the expression, and it's just a stupid little nonsense horoscope. I mean, no offense, I know you believe it and all." 

Remus nodded and a pensive look crossed his honeyed eyes before he smiled again and murmured, "Well, sounds to me like you may have...somewhat...in some small sense at least...believed it or you wouldn't have gotten as worked up as you have over it." 

I started to protest but then I saw the logic of his words and began to laugh. "I see why you would say that, Rem, but ha! No, I left because I couldn't stand the lot of you laughing at me like that!" 

"I thought you enjoyed making us laugh," Remus responded as I stood up, stretching beside him. 

I snickered and shook my head. "No, I enjoy making you laugh at things I _do_ \--not at _me_." 

Remus arched one eyebrow and I chuckled, "Well, okay, maybe sometimes, but not today, okay." 

He smiled and nodded, reaching out to touch my hand for the briefest of moments, his eyes smiling, as he said, "Well, come along, then, let's go back to the room, shall we? We need to gather our books for class." 

I sighed and nodded, following him. 

When we reached the room however I almost turned back as I saw James, still giggling madly and gaping at the stupid paper. _Like the Quill is the height of reliable journalism--ye gods! They couldn't even print the bloody Quidditch scores correctly._

"Hey, mate!" James crowed as he scanned the paper again, brandishing the horoscopes section. "Why didn't you tell us then that you carried a torch for ol' greasy git, hmm?" 

"James! Stop it" Lily called out, just as Remus echoed her by saying, "Prongs, that's enough!" 

Peter covered his mouth, trying to stifle his own amusement and turned away as I snatched the paper from James' hand. "This is not fucking amusing anymore, Hornhead! I have never and will never have _intense_ feelings for that ugly, snotty, pencil-necked, greasy..." 

"Woah! I get your point, Padfoot, my lad!" James laughed, his eyes tearing in amusement. "Still... I'm sorry, but I just gotta say this..." 

"NO you DON'T" I gritted. 

"Yeeesss I do!" he said grinning. 

"I fear thou dost protest too much, dear Padfoot. Perhaps that rather intense hatred masks deeper feelings, just as this horoscope alludes to..." 

"I think not, Prongs! Unless it's deeper feelings of utter contempt! And... 'dost'? 'Thou dost'? I do not 'dost' anything. Don't even know what the bloody hell that means!" 

James smiled and shook his head, "It means 'does' you git! Geez, Siri, if you were any thicker, we'd have to water you! That phrase I used is actually Elizabethan English - you know Shakespeare and all of that." 

I grimaced. "Oh figures! Yeah, you would be quoting some obscure medieval muggle writer..." 

Just then, Remus interrupted our little word battle, saying smoothly, "Actually, Shakespeare was a 16th century playwright, quite well-known even during his time, which was rare indeed..." 

"Whatever, Moony," I muttered, stalking over to my bedside to retrieve my rucksack. For once, class would be a relief. It would at least take my mind off of all of this insanity.


	7. 7

**PETER'S POV**

It's a long walk to Potions- a cold walk deep down to the musty, old-sock-smelling, wormy-gross dungeons. I hate Potions. Not as much as Remus hates it but almost. Remus swears that Professor Scythe hates him. I pretty much ignored Remus the first time he said that. Remus has a...whaddyacallit...an inferiority (I think that's right) complex, and he thinks everyone dislikes him, except for us. James scoffed at the idea of Scythe hating Remus and Sirius told Moony not to worry about it, that Scythe was just a 'bitter old poof who probably had the hots for Remus but couldn't act on them so he took his frustration out on him instead.' Remus smiled and laughed at that. Don't know why. I think I'd rather believe Scythe hated me rather than...urrggg...liked me in _that_ way, but then again...that's Remus for you. 

I don't mean to imply Remus is weird...well, actually he is, but not in a bad way. I mean, other than his big secret that we're not allowed to talk about, he's a pretty decent fellow. He was actually the first of the three to try to befriend me. Remus is nice like that. He worries about people feeling left out and lonely, and he seems to...I guess...sense that about me. I like Remus, I really do, but sometimes he scares me. Around the time of the full moon he changes--becomes quieter, more withdrawn, more temperamental and you should see the way he eats then! WOW! He's so very much like the wolf then: chowing down on loads of meat. Last month, he was really aggravated one night at dinner because there was only one pork loin per platter. He kept trying to trade his veggies with us for our pork. James finally relented and gave up his pork for Remus' peas. Ick! James is weird too. Anyway, as I said, most of the time Remus is fine, but I do tend to sweat it some during those lunar-heavy times. I read somewhere that wolves eat rats! Eeep! Sirius thinks that's marvelously funny--he would, the knob-head! Remus though assures me constantly that he will never try to eat me. 

It's weird having these fellows as my friends. I've never really had too many friends before. I grew up in a muggle village. My parents thought I should probably avoid the other children because of my 'magic abilities', which is pretty ironic since I'm practically a squib. Yes, I'll admit it. I'm not proud of it--in fact, it's bloody embarrassing but it's a fact, and there you go. The night before I left for Hogwarts for the first time my dad came into my room and just stared at me for the longest time. He doesn't like me much, my dad. Finally he said to me, "Son, when you get to Hogwarts this is what you do. You find someone smart, someone brave, someone capable and you befriend them, you do everything in your power to make them like you, because that's the only way you're going to make it at school and in this world. You're like your mum and not much for the magic, so that's what you'll be needing to do--find some help--to survive. You understand me, boy?" I had nodded, taking his words to heart. He was right. I wasn't very clever or brave or capable, but maybe I could befriend other students to help me... 

It didn't take me long to meet those students--later known as my friends, the Marauders. I met Remus on the Hogwarts Express. He was sitting by himself in the last compartment and when I asked if I could sit with him, his eyes went all big and glowy like he was as scared as I was. But, he told me, yes, that I could share the compartment with him. We didn't say anything hardly to each other at the beginning, but then he took out this school text about the history of Hogwarts and I began to ask him a few questions. At first, he seemed kinda shy and just sorda politely answered whatever I asked, but didn't go into details, but then he seemed to gradually relax and before long he had turned to face me on the seat and was telling me all about the Great Hall and the founders and the Hogwarts ghosts. He giggled when I told him I didn't want to know about the ghosts. I hate ghosts. 

James and Sirius...I met the two together. They were a matched set. Reminded me of brothers with their twin dark heads and teasing manners. James knocked politely on the door and asked if he and Sirius could 'join the party'. I shrugged but Remus smiled, blushing a bit, and nodded. Sirius was loud and obnoxious even then, craning over our heads to peer at the other students trying to get on the train, giving us a play by play commentary, as if we couldn't look out the window and observe for ourselves, which is basically what James said to him. 

That night, we were surprised to find out that we'd all been sorted into Gryffindor. _Me! Brave! Me!_ I couldn't believe it and I immediately owled a gloating letter to my dad. _You see, dad, I'm not nearly so worthless as you thought! You just wait. I'll make you and Mum proud. I'll be powerful one day..._

The others were nice to me and as I began to get to know them I remembered my father's words. Remus was smart, Sirius brave and James capable. Hmmm...so these fellows were exactly what I needed to make it here. I stuck to them like glue. At first, I was closest to Remus whom I related to the most, but after I found out his secret, I kinda pulled away and became closer to James. Sirius has never acted like he likes me all that much for some reason. _Shrug_ That's okay though. I don't really like him all that much either. I prefer Remus to him (which is saying quite something, Remus being a monster and all) and I prefer James to Remus. 

Anyway...so here we are, on our way to Potions. Oh no...I just remembered. We're getting new partners for potions. Oh...bollocks! 

James must have noticed how pale I suddenly grew because he slipped up beside me and asked if I was okay. I nodded and in the hopes of changing the subject asked if he had had his 'intellectual discussion' with Remus yet as the prank horoscope had predicted. He shushed me and shook his head, smiling. 

"No, not yet, but I will. I don't know how I'm going to help him in potions or talk to him if we aren't partnered together...wait!" His face suddenly beamed and he winked. He had an idea. James always winks and his face flushes when he gets an idea. 

"Hey Pete, what do you think of this?" he whispered urgently in my ear. "If I make Scythe mad as soon as we enter the room, he'll try to punish me. And...what do you think would his punishment be? Hmmm???" 

"Detention?" I offered tremulously. 

James scoffed. "No, silly! Okay, if he's partnering us up, to punish me and hopefully lower my marks, he'll want to stick me with the worst possible Potions partner. And...who would that be?" 

"Me!" I said triumphantly, relief running through me. 

"Uhhh...no, Wormtail, sorry...actually, Remus is worse than you in here." 

"No, he isn't. He just acts all melodramatic about Potions and how he hates it but he actually makes better marks in here than I do," I answered glumly. 

"Well...hmmm...okay, maybe, but still, Scythe isn't overly fond of Moony for some bizarre reason..." 

"Because Scythe wants to do him." 

"Oh ugghhh! Pete! Don't let Remus hear you say that!" James said, laughing. 

I shrugged. "Well, that's what Sirius said." 

James snickered and shook his head. "Well, Sirius sometimes has some really...unique ideas." 

I grinned and leaned in to James. "Let's hope he is open to unique ideas. You know, since we're planning to say he and Remus should, you know...be together." 

James laughed again, "Exactly! Hey, speaking of...I've got a new idea for a horoscope prediction tomorrow. We've got to start trying to bring those two together somehow. I'm thinking of saying something like 'a friend has a secret crush on you.' Something like that at any rate. But...I also need to have a prediction that we can make come true, you know. Any ideas?" 

I mulled it over. "Why don't you say something in there about them meeting in...umm...a place of learning, and then you can tell Sirius that Remus was in the library and needed to see him." 

James grinned at my idea. _He liked **my** idea! _

"Yeah! Peter, that may just work. I'll have to tweak it a bit, you know, I don't want Sirius running up there and asking Remus what he needed to see him for and Remus saying he didn't send for him. Hmmm..." 

"Oh, I know!" I exclaimed, "I'll go to the library with Remus and I'll tell him that Sirius really got his feelings hurt about us laughing about he and Snape..." 

"Ahhh yes! Yes, Petey! Smart boy! That's it. Of course, then, Remus will want to see Sirius, want to comfort him. Okay, well then, that's when you should say that you'll go fetch Sirius..." 

I interrupted with my sudden laughter. He gave me a strange look and I just shrugged and said "Sirius--Padfoot the dog, fetch!" 

"Oh...yeah, okay," James said smirking a little. _Hmmph...okay, so it wasn't all that funny, still..._

We finally got to Potions and as we rounded the corner I saw Remus and Sirius paused before the door looking inside anxiously. James and I strolled up behind them and James asked what was the matter. 

"What is up with that?" Sirius said, pointing to the partitions that divided the tables into two cubicles each. 

"Oh...no...it's for the partnering up, I'd assume," Remus moaned, his face greening slightly. "Professor Scythe obviously doesn't want us to be able to cheat by peering over at the others in the room." 

"What! Gods! That man is a paranoid nutcase, I swear it!" Sirius barked. 

"Ohhh...I wonder whom I will get stuck with?" Remus moaned again. 

"Oh, Remus, don't worry about it," James said soothingly. "You'll do fine with whomever they pair you with. He then turned and winked at me. 

Professor Scythe glided up then behind us, scowl firmly in place as usual. James made his move, casually slipping his foot out so that Scythe tripped over it. 

James began to chuckle but leaned over to try to help Scythe up, still laughing, which, you could tell, aggravated the professor to no end. 

"Oh, Professor Scythe, I am sooo sorry," James said, looking up earnestly into Scythe's face. Scythe glared at him and then at each of us in turn, his eyes lingering on Remus so long that Remus flushed bright red, but, he stood his ground and gazed back steadily at Scythe. _Yeah, Remus! Show the bastard you're not afraid of him!_

With another scowl, Scythe swept into the room. 

Sirius shrugged and followed him in and we followed Sirius. We were just about to sit at the cubes at the back of the room when suddenly Scythe called out in his grating screech of a voice, "Just one second, gentlemen!" He spat out the last word scathingly, as if we were anything but gentlemen. 

He scribbled something out on some cards and motioned us towards him. I gulped as we moved forward. 

"Mr. Potter..." 

"Yes, Professor?" 

Scythe regarded James over the tip of his glasses, his face contorting into what he probably assumed passed as a smile but which looked more like a grimace to me. 

"You and Mr. Lupin shall be Potions partners for the duration of this class. Sit there." 

I saw the look of relief on Remus' face and the look of triumph that settled on James' face as they made their way to their cubicle and were hidden from our view. 

"Well, Pete, guess that leaves you and I, huh?" Sirius said grinning and nudging me hard in the ribs. 

"Oh, I think not, Mr. Black." Scythe growled. (He wasn't exactly fond of Sirius either.) "Despite your...shall we say disruptive tendencies, I've noticed that you do exhibit something resembling cleverness on occasion. Your biggest problem seems to center on your continued childish rivalry with Mr. Snape. Taking that into account, I feel it would be best if you and Mr. Snape were Potions partners. That way, you must work together or both of your house points and your marks suffer." 

I glanced quickly at Sirius whose face suddenly turned a mottled purple red, as his jaw tightened. I could hear James instantly guffawing in laughter, a fact he covered up by trying to cough instead, but Sirius still heard him, and it only made him flush all the more livid. 

"But, professor," Sirius protested, "since, obviously, you have our best concerns at heart, then...I was wondering if you might want to pair me with Peter here. He has trouble in this class and I could probably assist him. In fact, it would be an honor to..." 

"NO, Mr. Black. You will be partnered with Mr. Snape. Now, I suggest you make the best of that or I will be forced to deduct points from Gryffindor. Take your seat--there in the corner." 

Sirius darted a look at me and I bit my lip. Poor Padfoot. For once, once in my life, I actually pitied Sirius. 

Then my thoughts whirled back in on themselves as Scythe turned his piercing gaze on me. I shrank beneath it. 

He scowled and tapped his quill against his lip pondering. "Now...what shall I do with you, Mr. Pettigrew...hmmm?" 

_Please don't pair me with a Slytherin, please no Slytherins...,_ I chanted over and over in my head. 

Other students began to trickle in and I heard someone ease up beside me. I turned to look into the questioning green eyes of Lily Evans--James' fantasy girl. She smiled at me and up at the professor before whispering, "Hello, Peter. Why are there partitions on the tables?" 

"Uhhh...ummm...Pro...Professor Scythe is...p...pairing us up," I stuttured. 

"Not a bad idea, Pettigrew," Scythe growled. 'Yes. That will be fine. Pettigrew, you and Ms. Evans--over to that table there, if you would." 

"So...are Lily and I partners then?" I asked, hope making my heart pound. _Oh please! Please! Say yes._

Scythe scowled. "Yes, Petti-grew" (he said it like Petty-grew, accentuating the petty part--I hated him), "that is exactly what I am inferring, 'clever' lad. (this, he said as if I was anything but) Now... over there." 

"Come on," Lily urged taking my hand. 

Just as we turned around, James' messy black head popped up over he and Remus' cubicle and he grinned at Lily. She smiled back and as she turned away I saw him look down into the cubicle, presumably at Remus, and I saw the disappointment on his face. Yeah, he was probably wishing Lily was his partner instead. 

When Lily and I reached our seat, she asked softly, "Where are Sirius and Remus?" 

"Remus is partnered with James over there, and Sirius..." I began to laugh, I couldn't help it. 

"What?" she asked curiously. 

"Sirius is partnered with Snape." 

Lily's mouth fell open to a perfect O as she gasped, "Oh no! That's terrible. But, they hate each other! And oh god, that horoscope said... oh no..." 

I nodded. "I don't think the fact they despise each other matters to Scythe much." 

"No," she said, grimacing as she pulled out her text from her pack, "It probably doesn't. Sadistic jerk," she whispered. 

Right about then, Sirius came striding past us. Lily reached out for his arm. He turned to look at her, still red-faced in anger. 

"Hullo, Lil. So...have you heard my happy news then? It appears I will be discovering even more of those 'so-called' hidden feelings for Snape as I'll be paired with the arsehole for the duration of this term!" he spat. 

Lily sighed and nodded. "Yes, I heard. Well, try not to let it throw you too much. Snape values this class too much to do anything to mess up his perfect marks in here." 

"Yeah, yeah...and I don't mean to sound rude, but that's easy for the lot of you to say, you're not the ones who'll be breathing in his stinking Slytherin fumes day after day after day..." 

Lily just smiled sympathetically and watched as he then stalked over to James. We heard James squeak (obviously, Sirius was getting his revenge for James' earlier amusement at his predicament) and then Remus' protest. 

"Sirius... please, calm down. Release James. He had nothing to do with this partnering decision." 

_I don't know about that, Moony. Granted James didn't plan on Sirius being partnered with Snape, but he sure as blazes wanted to be partnered with you, Remus!_

Just then, Scythe looked up. "Mr. Black! Return to your seat immediately. I have not given you leave to saunter around the classroom socializing." 

"Sorry, Professor," Sirius gritted as he stalked back to his seat, his footsteps heavy. 

"Scythe is such a prat," Lily whispered, shaking her head. 

I nodded before leaning over to her _Mmmhh... her hair smells nice..._ and murmured, "Well, this should be an interesting class at any rate." 

She smirked a bit at that and nodded her head. "Yes," she sighed, "It will most probably be that at least. Indeed, Peter, indeed." 

~~+~~

**LILY'S POV**

Some things in life are difficult to explain--my fondness for visiting new places for instance, or Remus' quiet intelligence or James' athletic skills--but nothing even comes close to the mystery of love. 

Why did I harbor such strong feelings for James? I had, in fact, felt this way for a very long time. And why then, hadn't I been able to tell him? Did James indeed feel the same? I fancied myself as somewhat of an intuitive, yet despite all of the subtle signs to the contrary, I simply couldn't help but worry that he didn't feel the same way. 

Oh, I knew that James liked me--there was no question about that. There were times when we would sit up until three in the morning discussing classes and magical history and the effects of You-Know-Who on modern wizarding society. We had such easy conversation, and I felt completely comfortable around him. It was as if being anything less or more than myself would be a crime in his presence. 

There were also those couple of times when he'd held my hand on our walks around the lake or near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. How I loved to stand beside him in the chill breeze, enjoying his body heat and yearning to run my fingers through the wind-tossed hair. And those eyes--god, that liquid shade of blue seemed to pierce through my very heart, until all I could see, either in my waking hours or in dreams, was endless pools of crystal azure. 

Recently, my intrigue with James Potter had grown to the point of near obsession. It was an odd feeling to lose my self-control so completely whenever he was near, but it was also an emotion I wouldn't trade for the world. To be in love--it was truly a wonder. And lately, I'd begun to notice quite a few similarities in the interactions between a couple of people whom I considered like brothers. 

Oh there was nothing concrete in their shared glances, nothing irrefutable. Still, something told me that there was a deeper emotion connecting the two--something unspoken and unconscious. I doubted even the two of them understood it. But I had my suspicions. I saw the way that Sirius watched Remus whenever he figured the other boy wasn't looking. I could see a deep-rooted yearning in those simmering eyes. And didn't his smile grow that much bigger whenever it was one of Moony's jokes he was laughing at? 

Of course, Remus' part in the matter was a lot more subtle. He would assess Padfoot with a reserved quiet that spoke volumes. And the ease of their interaction with one another was a marvel as well. James and Sirius had always been best friends, and they had a relaxed, comfortable relationship. Indeed, I was certain that the two of them spoke about many things that went on in their lives--me, being one of their topics of conversation more likely than not--but the camaraderie he shared with Remus took on a whole new level completely. 

The two of them had such security with one another that they weren't afraid of what anyone else thought about their antics. Where Sirius flashed his macho attitude whenever he was around the ladies, or even James for that matter, he would take Remus' hand without a backward glance. They would laugh together for endless hours, and when Sirius was down, Remus would sit with him quietly, whispering soft words of comfort. Sirius didn't even bat an eyelash at the thought of giving Moony a backrub after a particularly difficult transformation. He wore his friendship with Remus like a beautiful jewel, showing it off for all the world to see. In truth, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit jealous of their closeness. Still, through it all, they were simply comrades--fellow Marauders working toward a common goal--to piss off as many Slytherins as possible. I was certain that they possessed no higher knowledge of deeper feelings, and I had to wonder if it wasn't just my imagination. 

Imagine then, how surprised I was when I walked in on James and Peter one evening in their dorm room. I knocked quickly and opened the door to find James laying on his back on his bed, laughing hysterically. Peter stood nearby, bent over as he chuckled merrily, gripping a sheet of parchment in one hand. 

"Oh, this is simply perfect, Wormtail! How could we have not thought of this sooner?" 

Peter smiled appreciatively, and I let myself in, too curious now to turn back. Both boys straightened as I entered the room, closing the door softly behind me. 

"See, James," Peter said somewhat proudly. "I told you we should have used a locking spell on the door." 

"Hmmm...perhaps you're right, Pete..." he answered, eyeing me with a faint smile. 

"If I'm intruding--" I began, moving toward the door. 

"NO!" James yelled, almost frantically. "Umm...no. We were just...well...can you keep a secret?" 

I smiled, fully intrigued now. "Of course I can. _Do_ go on..." 

"Alright, well...first things first..." 

I watched in growing interest as he picked his wand up from the bedside table and pointed it at the door. "Foris Pingere," he muttered. Seconds later, the door settled with a faint click and James smiled in satisfaction. 

"There. Now, as I was saying..." 

I sank down onto the soft mattress, sighing to myself. I had a feeling this was going to be a long explanation. 

"Peter and I...well, we're currently playing the most _fabulous_ prank on Remus and Sirius..." 

"Remus and Sirius?" I was truly confused. I thought they only exhibited their mischievous tendencies on unsuspecting Slytherins or particularly cranky teachers. "Your _friends_ , Remus and Sirius?" 

"Oh, yes, well...it's nothing dangerous, mind you, just a little joke to get back at them for--" 

_Yes, James...what exactly are you punishing them for?_ I had a good idea what his reasoning might have been toward Remus, but I kept it to myself. 

James cleared his throat and glanced at Peter for help. Peter simply shrugged and stood there quietly, forcing James to return his gaze to me. He stared at me a bit sheepishly, his face tinted with just a hint of red. 

"Well...for that whole silly prank Remus pulled about the astrology..." 

I smiled inwardly. I _thought_ that might be it. "James...I don't think that was meant as a prank. Remus seemed very serious about it all." 

James blushed even darker and lowered his gaze. "Yes, well...I was hoping he wouldn't involve you with all of that claptrap. I mean, obviously you would think I believed in it all and that I'd put him up to it somehow, and--" 

I shook my head. "No. Remus told me that you didn't really believe in it. Though, really James, I don't think you should dismiss it so entirely. Some of the meanings behind the zodiac have real merit." This time, it was my turn to blush, as I thought about all of the romantic write-ups I'd discovered while studying the relationship potential between Sagittarius and Aquarius. 

"Yes, well...maybe you're right. Still, it was embarrassing for him to try to set us up that way...as if he thinks I'm incapable of doing things for myself..." 

I looked at him hopefully. _So then why have you still not asked me, you prat? You're an idiot, James Potter--an insufferable, adorable, gorgeous idiot..._

I broke out of my reverie to find that things had gone eerily silent suddenly. James was looking at me with a terrified yet determined look in his eyes. I bit my lip, forcing myself to hold his gaze. 

"Lily, I--" 

"Yes, James...?" 

"Well...I just didn't want you to think I'm stupid. You know--for following the position of the stars. To me, life is what we make it, and no one can tell me what to be or who to fall in love with--" 

His cheeks reddened and his eyes grew wide at the sudden confession, and I felt my own face heat up in embarrassed bliss. 

He stood and began to pace the room, eyes on the floor. Even the very movement of his body was entrancing, and I found myself suddenly lost in the steady gait. "Anyway, as I was saying...that is precisely why I decided to return Moony the favor." 

"And where does Sirius come into this equation?" 

"Ha! That's what's so funny!" James face lit up with amusement. "He was laughing at me over the whole thing. And he intruded in my business and came to Moony's defense!" 

_Hmmm... I thought. How very interesting...perhaps my hunch is right after all..._

"What exactly are you going to do?" 

Peter grinned widely as James explained. "We're going to show them just what it's like to get a taste of their own medicine." 

Uh oh...this had to mean trouble. 

"You mean you're going to set them up with girls they're interested in? That hardly seems like a punishment--" 

"Oh, no. It's so much better than that. We both know that Remus really believes in this astrology stuff, right?" 

"Well...yes..." 

"So Pete and I are writing up fake horoscopes for the Quill. We're going to set the two of them up--together!" 

I had to laugh at the look of triumph on James' face. He'd truly outdone himself this time. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" 

"Oh, yes!" Peter said, handing me the parchment he'd been clutching the entire time. "Look what we have for tomorrow!" 

Unfolding the paper, I read carefully. 

_++ Be on the lookout today, Aries. A heartfelt conversation will occur in a place of learning with a close friend. This talk just might lead to romance, as this friend has a secret crush on you. Can you get them to reveal their deeper emotions? Perhaps. If you read the signs. ++_

I had to laugh. This was indeed clever, and I was sure that Sirius would flip. _Oh god..._ The realization suddenly hit me. _They were the ones behind that terrible horoscope yesterday!_ Well, at least they'd used Remus this time instead of greasy Snape. 

"How are you going to pull this off?" I asked in curiosity. 

"Simple," James grinned. "Read the next one." 

_++ A recent, degrading incident has left a friend feeling hurt and confused. Put your Libran diplomacy and charm to good use today, and you may find your friendship soaring to new heights. ++_

"We're going to tell Remus that Sirius is upset about yesterday and then I'll go get Sirius so the two can talk!" Peter announced. 

"This is brilliant," I had to admit. "Vindictive, but brilliant." 

"So..." James smiled, looking hopeful. "You want to help us? You're really smart, I bet you could come up with a lot of great ideas..." 

I blushed at the compliment. "Well..." On the one hand, this prank seemed really mean and insensitive. On the other hand, if my hunch was right about our friends, I felt it my duty and my honor to show them just how much they really meant to one another. If I was wrong, we would all get a laugh at their expense and no real harm done. "Okay," I said at last, earning a yell of victory and a warm hug from James. _I should agree to help him more often_ , I thought dreamily as he pulled away. 

"Well..." I said, rising from the bed and moving toward the door. "I better go get ready for dinner. See you down there?" 

"Yes," James smiled. "Oh, and Lily?" 

"Yes?" 

"Would you like to go out with me this Friday?" 

I grinned triumphantly. "I thought you'd never ask!"


	8. 8

**REMUS' POV**

I stretched languidly over the silken sheets of my bed, longing for a few moments of peaceful slumber. The sun hung low in the sky, shining dimly through the dormitory windows to paint all it touched with its yellow light. I rose my hand in front of my face, studying the warm ocher tones that bathed my skin, shading the fine lines of my knuckles, and the faded scars from moon kissed nights. 

Sighing heavily, I rolled over onto my stomach, snuggling into the softness of the bed. It had been a long day. Yesterday--Monday--we'd been assigned our new partners in Potions, and clearly I had lucked out, having been given James. I was completely amazed at my luck. I would have thought that Scythe would have appointed me with someone far less talented in the subject, seeing as he didn't like me much. Poor James though. I had to feel sorry for him being my partner. Still, he didn't seem to mind so much. 

Our assignment had been a pheromone potion--a simple concoction that lasted only moments, but gave off a definite scent of attraction. I found our chosen subject matter odd, and had told James as much. If love potions were against the law, why then were we being taught the most basic of such brews? 

"It's simple, really, Moony," James had said. "We're teenagers, and they want to keep the subject matter interesting. I'm sure Dumbledore was behind this somehow." 

I had to agree. I was certain Scythe could care less about our adolescent love lives. In any case, I had to be somewhat grateful to him for this assignment, as it led to quite an interesting conversation between James and I, beginning with school crushes (in which he admitted that my little talk with Lily hadn't been _all_ bad) and ending with a rather scandalous discussion on sexual preferences and the affects such choices had on modern society. It was one of the most intelligent, fulfilling conversations I'd had in a long while, despite the fact that we were interrupted from time to time by the occasional bout of loud cursing or insult hurling coming from the direction of the cauldron Sirius shared with Snape. 

Oh, wow... 

An idea hit me then as I laid there in bed, arms wrapped around the soft down pillow. My horoscope had said I would have an intellectual conversation with a close friend that I had been on shaky terms with as of late. How thoroughly true it had proven to be! Never, in all of my years as a stargazer, had I ever discovered a write-up so in tuned to my daily activities. Perhaps it was just a fluke. Or perhaps, whoever was writing these horoscopes really knew what they were doing. 

Whatever the case, I couldn't check on today's report to verify the validity of the forecaster, since my newspaper had gone oddly missing right after breakfast. In truth, I was dying to know what the prediction was for today, but it would have to wait until I could ask my dorm mates if they'd seen the Quill lying around anywhere. 

I was so sleepy after a long day of classes that I decided not to dwell on it at the moment, and instead stretched out, pulling the covers up to my chin for a nice long nap before dinner. I had just settled into the pillow and closed my eyes when Peter burst into the room. 

"Remus!" He yelled, panting as if he'd run the entire way up the stairs. "Remus, are you asleep? I need to talk to you!" 

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What is it, Peter?" I noticed that he was red faced and heaving. 

"I...well..." He seemed to think over what he wanted to say for a moment. I was a bit irritated to be disturbed from my nap, but I sat there calmly, waiting patiently for his answer. "Professor Nebula assigned us new partners, and I got paired with that Slytherin, Evan Rosier." 

"Yes," I smiled tolerantly. "I know, I was there." 

"Oh...right. Well, anyway, he's making me do our new assignment all by myself--you know, those star charts--and he told me that if I screw it up, he'll pound me into the floor!" 

I shook my head. What a hold those nasty Slytherins had over poor Peter. I couldn't understand why they didn't go pick on someone who was capable of providing them with a true contest in battle. _Because this is so much easier,_ I reminded myself. People like that weren't looking for an intellectual challenge, they simply wanted to feel powerful to boost their own egos. It was sad, really. 

"And I figured that since...well...you're so good in Astrology, you could maybe help me...?" 

There was a pleading look on Peter's face that I simply couldn't resist. I loathed the idea of helping Snape's friend Rosier receive a good grade, but I wasn't willing to fail Peter because of it. 

"Sure, Wormtail. Just let me grab a few of my books..." 

"Great! Thanks, Moony! You won't regret this!" 

Glancing at my cozy bed, I wasn't so sure about that, but I figured it was worth it to see that grateful look on Peter's face. 

~~+~~

The library wasn't very crowded, as most people were probably out playing in the sun or enjoying mid-afternoon naps like I should have been. Still, I was more than happy to help Peter out. He was having a rather difficult time in most of his classes, and seeing how he'd given up some of his free time in the past to study the animagus transformation with James and Sirius, I figured this was one way I could pay him back. 

We sat down at a table near the back of the room, and I rummaged through my bag for the appropriate book. _Astrology and the Future_ happened to fall out along with _Star charts--Gazing Toward Tomorrow_ , and I couldn't help but study the worn cover of my cherished tome. I'd found out yesterday that James had finally worked up the courage to ask Lily out, and I prided myself that I--at least in part--had something to do with that. I smiled, noting that this was the book that had started it all. 

Tearing myself from my own reverie, I placed the book back into my pack and opened up our star chart volume. Peter followed suit, staring at the pages nervously. 

"Moony...I'm not really sure where to begin..." 

"Don't you remember our assignment from last year where we had to plot the constellations?" 

"Well...yes, but...James sort of...well...did it for me." 

I sighed inwardly. I really hated when James or Sirius completed Peter's assignments. I knew they were only trying to help, but how could they ever expect him to learn anything, not to mention pass his O.W.L.'s if they didn't make him do it on his own? 

"Alright, well...let's get out some parchment and make a few practice pages, shall we?" 

I pointed to page twenty-three. "See that example there? Why don't you copy that down and see if you can add your own constellations to it from the notes you jotted down the other night..." 

I watched as he got to work, frowning at the book, and then timidly scribbling little dots and lines onto his parchment. He worked at it for a few minutes, then shyly handed it to me, seemingly worried that I would disapprove. 

"Hey, this is rather good, actually." I assured him. _See, Peter? You **can** do this on your own! _ "Hmmm...you have Orion here, I see, and Scorpio...oh, and Canis Major--very nice. Hmmm...you might want to reposition this just a bit. The right ascension is supposed to be seven hours. See?" 

Peter leaned over the table to see the slight adjustment I was showing him. "But you have all of the stars in order--Murzim, Muliphen, Wezen, Sirius..." 

"Speaking of Sirius..." Peter piped up suddenly, startling me. 

"Yes? What about Sirius?" 

"Have you seen him much today?" 

I thought about that for a moment. "Well...he was in Charms and Divination...but...come to think of it, no. I haven't seen him all afternoon." 

"Me neither." An air of nervous anticipation surrounded Peter, causing me to pause in my work to study him curiously. 

"What is it, Wormtail? Something on your mind?" 

"Well...not really. It's just that...well, I saw him moping around earlier when he thought no one was looking. I think he really got his feelings hurt about us laughing at him over the Snape incident, and I don't think he's over it just yet." 

Sirius _had_ seemed a bit withdrawn the past couple of days. 

"Are you certain?" 

Peter nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes. In fact, I think I even saw him crying!" 

" _Sirius_!?" Truly, that was a marvel. "Well...maybe I should go and talk with him, make sure he's alright..." 

"I'll go get him for you!" Peter snapped his book shut and rose from the table, apparently happy for an excuse to break away from studying. 

"But...what about your star charts?" 

"Well...I uhhh...I think you helped me just fine. I should be able to finish these up on my own now." 

"If you're sure..." I said skeptically. 

"Yes!" he said, a bit overly enthusiastic. "I'll go get Sirius. You wait here." 

He bounded from the room quickly, earning a piercing look from the librarian. I just sat there and watched him go, slightly confused at his odd behavior. 

~~+~~

**SIRIUS' POV**

I found out years ago the best way to deal with a cluttered mind: walk it out! I've always had an excess of energy. Of course, that burst of energy and my rather high metabolism does serve quite nicely at times, during Quidditch matches and playing pranks and during our little nighttime excursions, and also...times like this. You see, my problem has always been really that my mind tends to be as 'energetic' as my body. Thoughts fly around my brain like so many snitches until it's sometimes a bit hard for me to keep up. It's during times like this that I just start walking. 

Walking clears my head, allowing me to concentrate simply on the small jaunt before me. I am able to just relax and enjoy the feel of the solid ground pounding beneath my feet. James is somewhat like me in this way in that when he's nervous or needs to release extra energy, he gets busy, but if there are no tasks for him to accomplish, he takes to the air. Flying is nice--I quite enjoy it myself, but...still, nothing to me beats the satisfaction of feeling your footsteps measuring the distance between you and your problems. 

I told Moony that once and he just gifted me with one of his patented small, shy smiles and said, "It sounds to me, Padfoot, then, that psychologically you enjoy your walks because you're 'escaping' from your problems in a very real sense." I remember I didn't much like that explanation as it seemed to somewhat hint at cowardice and a reluctance to face my problems and I am definitely no coward and I prefer to face things head-on. In fact, trouble doesn't find me, I find trouble. I suppose I seek it out in a sense. I told Remus that in response and he just shrugged and said, "No, I didn't mean to imply anything negative, Sirius. I know you're quite brave--almost, if you'll forgive my saying so, you're almost too courageous. I just think...well, perhaps, you're a bit of an adrenaline junkie then." I smirked and responded, "Perhaps you're a pop psychology nut." He laughed at that, exclaiming he was guilty as charged. That's one of the things I relish about Moony. Whereas most of the rest of us hate to be called to the floor about those things that may be mildly embarrassing, Moony, private as he is, will honestly admit to his little eccentricities. I mean...admitting his little astrology obsession for example! He certainly didn't shy away from telling us where he stood on that issue. 

But, anyway, I digress...hidden justifications and reasons aside, basically, I just really enjoy my little walks because I love exploring dark, secretive areas of the castle that I've not yet discovered, walking along the lake, slipping through the witch's hump into Hogsmeade, and scrambling past the Whomping Willow to escape into Moony's Shrieking Shack. I love these times, especially when I am accompanied on my little trips by one or more of the other marauders. Today, I was alone, but that was probably for the best as I was still trying to get past my frustrations over the past couple of days. 

Yesterday was the absolute clincher! Potions! Gaaah! I mean, I freely admit I'm not exactly a Potions aficionado! My marks are pretty good in there actually, but...still, I just don't enjoy the class. All of that bubbling and standing over the cauldron and cutting up the ingredients and measuring--it was practically cooking! Not that there's anything wrong with cooking, and as a hearty fan of food, I quite like the culinary result, however, given a choice, I much prefer the eating to the preparing...but still... _Ahhh, there goes my mind again! I start off talking about Potions and wind up discussing food. I sound like Peter. Everything goes back to food for him._

_Okay, so what shall I explore today? Hmm...the hallway--well that's as good a place to start as any I suppose._ Sighing, I rounded the corner in the hall, humming a little to myself and idly counting the paintings as I went, waving to a few of the friendlier faces that smiled down at me. These paintings were used to seeing me run, walk, dash, prowl, even skip-- 

_Terrible memory--James angry with me for making fun of his dreadful Wronski Feint one practice put a skipping curse on me for two days--bloody embarrassing, that!_

\--past them on many occasions. I wondered what it would be like to be forced to reside inside a painting. Gods...how horrible to have your freedom stripped from you like that. Surely there was nothing so awful... 

Ahead of me a red-headed boy sat in the hall--a second year I thought--scribbling something furiously down on his scroll. Apparently he was dissatisfied with his answer because he then groaned and marked through it. I watched him as I approached and he looked up at me as I stepped closer, a look of pained annoyance on his face. 

"Ohhh...sorry," I muttered quickly at the look he gave me, "didn't mean to disturb you." 

"No, it's okay. It's not you. It's this...damn bloody assignment. It's impossible!" He laughed and shook his head, his long copper locks falling around his shoulders as he then sighed and stood up, showing it to me. 

"Potions!" I said, laughing. How odd that my own mind was just occupied with thoughts of that dreadful subject. 

"Yeah, Potions," he spat. "I really...urrgghh...well, anyway, just ignore me. Sorry, I'm just a bit irritated right now is all." 

"Umm...you might try adding a small infusion of soporificus," I suggested. "I mean, this is for a sleeping draught, right?" 

He nodded his head, his gleaming eyes scanning quickly over the page as a bright grin suddenly lit his features. "YES! Of course, soporificus! I should have thought of that! Thanks...Sirius, right?" 

He knew who I was. I beamed. A Quidditch fan obviously! "Yes, that's right. You must be a Quidditch fan then." 

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, well, I like it pretty well. Not as much as my brother Charley--he loves it! No, I know you because you're Gryffindor, same as my brother and I. I'm Bill Weasley by the way." 

I felt a quick flush of embarrassment at my Quidditch assumption but shook it off as I extended my hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Bill." 

He nodded and I sighed, shaking my head, "Actually, I'm not a big fan of Potions myself, especially after yesterday." 

He quirked a curious look up at me. I just laughed and shook my head. "Nevermind. Anyhow, I'll be on my way. Good luck with the sleeping draught." 

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Sirius. Thanks for the help! Good luck at the next match!" 

I smiled and nodded, waving, and resumed my walk. Potions...one of the classes that I despised most, and...now, to make matters one million trillion times worse, I had been paired for the duration of the term with...Snape! I felt my hands clench into fists as I cast my mind back over the disaster that had been Potions class yesterday. 

The look on Snape's face as he entered the room and was told to take his place beside me almost made it worth it. His lip curled up in a scowl even as his eyes widened with surprise, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. "What??!! What is this??! " he had sputtered before regaining his steely control and asked in a quiet but seething voice. "Professor Scythe, am I to understand then that I have been paired with Black?" 

Scythe had nodded, smiling evilly and Snape's eyes flashed as he turned to glare at me. "Don't give me that look," I muttered darkly. "It's not as if I'm celebrating the fact that we'll be 'Cauldron Buddies' either, Snape." 

He growled quietly as he stumped over to the table and shoved his bags down, hitting his shoulder rather hard on the partition. I bit down a smile as he darted his flinty glance back up at me. Shrugging I sighed and pushed the cauldron firmly between us. Some barrier at least. 

"Black," he hissed, "I don't understand the meaning of this, but I will have you know, that if you so much as breathe wrong on one of the potions or ingredients I will make you wish you were dead. I take this class very..." 

He paused then and I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Seriously," I finished. 

He scowled and I leaned forward, "Don't worry, Sevy baby, as I said, I am no happier than you about our situation but I too pay heed to my school work.." 

He interrupted my sentence with a harsh sound that I suppose was his grating version of a chuckle. "Really, I didn't know you Gryffindorks were interested in academia, not when there are so many more interesting things to do for your kind like pulling stupid pranks, playing Quidditch and seducing chits." 

"You forgot torturing Slytherins, you greasy..." 

"Oh and let the name-calling begin," Snape gritted. 

I growled and opened my mouth to retort but he beat me to the punch as he muttered, "Don't let your mind wander, Black. It's far too small to be let out on its own." 

Oh that was it! "You fucking great, greasy knobhead of an arsesucker..." 

"My! That language is becoming more colorful by the day." 

"Slytherin slug.." 

"Sirius Blackhead..." 

"Gentlemen! That is quite enough! 10 points from both of your houses!" scythe crowed. 

Snape's face turned an even nastier shade of green and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from snarling at Scythe. He dare he! He was the one who paired us up, knowing very well what could be expected from our... _gag_ 'partnership'. 

Then, to make matters already awful even more horrific, Scythe announced that we would be concocting pheromone potions! I nearly died! I felt my insides twist as my mind glommed onto the bloodcurdling fear of possibly doing something wrong with the ingredients thereby making Snape fall into lust with me! Sweet Merlin--I swear I'd put a wand to my head! Or...gods, even worse...what if I...No...I couldn't consider that. My very mind balked at that. And then, like some horrible heavy weight dropping unto my chest, I remembered _it_ \--that...that horoscope--no, make that _horror-scope_ about a certain long-nosed Slytherin...aaaarrgghhh! 

"Black! Are you listening you insufferable, daft..." 

"What?! What is it?" I spat, glaring daggers at Snape. 

"I said...you drain the flobberworm glands." 

"I think not! Why should I do it? You do it. You're used to handling a worm after all..." 

Basically the rest of the lesson went on in such 'glorious' fashion. I was dying up there. One time I craned my head over the top of the partition trying to see James and Remus. Of course, I couldn't but I could hear them chattering away happily and I had to supress the wave of envy inside me that almost made me want to whimper aloud. 

I had never been so glad to see a class end in my entire life. 

I was lost in my dark thoughts just as Peter ran, huffing up to me. SSirius!" he panted, small face red with exertion. 

"What is it, Pete? What's wrong? Is that Rosier rat--oh, excuse me--I mean, is that prick giving you a hard time again?" 

"No, no it's fine. It's just Remus..." 

I felt a flare of panic and gazed hard at Peter. "Remus what?" 

Peter stopped for a second, a strange look crossing his face, as he said, "No, Sirius...geez, calm down..I'm fine, Remus is fine, I'm sure wherever James is, probably with Lily, that he's..." 

"Wormtail! What about Remus?" 

Peter exhaled and pointed up. "He's in the library. He wanted to see you." 

I stood back. "Oh, okay. And everything is alright?" Remus usually didn't send others on his errands. I couldn't understand why Peter had been sent to collect me. 

"Yeah, everything is fine. He's just...you know, doing the library thing and didn't want to leave, and I told him that I had to go, so...ummm...I guess he's lonely, so he asked for me to send you up if I ran into you...you know?" 

I frowned in confusion. That didn't sound like Moony at all. Remus liked his private time. He relished it in fact. Countless times I had found him curled up alone in a corner of the library, happily ensconced reading a book. 

"Are you going to go?" Peter asked. 

Why did it matter to him if I did? Anyway... "Yeah, I'll go. Thanks, Pete." 

~~+~~

I found Remus sitting in, just as I suspected, a quiet little corner of the library--his favourite corner in fact. Since our first year, he had always come to this particular place. I think he liked it because it was by the window. He would often leave off studying or reading to gaze outside for long moments leaving the rest of us to ponder what thoughts were circling in that soft, tawny head. 

I made my way quietly over to him, smiling at the image he presented. He looked so young sitting there--the chair seemed too large for him, but...also just right. He sat with one knee propped up in the chair as he ran his tongue lightly over his lip, one hand stroking idly at the side of his head, mussing the hair, as the other hand traced the lines of the book as he read. He looked so peaceful and content-- 

_And...hmmmm...not at all lonely, Peter!_

\--that I almost regretted disturbing him. 

He must have sensed my presence because he quickly looked up. _Hmm...he might have caught my scent. I sometimes forget he has that particular ability._ My trepidation at disturbing him vanished as he smiled warmly up at me and indicated the seat across from him. 

"Hullo, Padfoot! 

Smiling I eased into the seat across from him, admiring the play of light against his skin. "Hi Moony, you okay?" 

He smiled and a look of confusion crossed his soft eyes for a moment. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask, Sirius?" 

"Oh...ummm...no reason. I mean, you're not lonely or anything are you?" 

He laughed at that, a gentle laugh and his features lit up with the gesture. I found myself smiling in return. 

"Lonely? Hardly!" 

"Okay. Well, that's good." 

A silence stretched between us for a bit before he reached across the table to lay a hand on my arm. I looked up at him keenly but he didn't say anything for a long moment. He just smiled at me and...somehow, basking in the warmth of that smile I relaxed, truly relaxed for the first time in days. 

"Sirius," he finally murmured, his honeyed eyes burning in the dim light, "I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings over the...well...that horoscope." 

I grinned. Gods, was he worrying over that stupid thing again! _Hold up, Sirius! Admit it--it caused you to experience undue torment, didn't it. So much so that you snatched Remus' copy of the Quill this morning before you could be the victim of another round of horoscope amusement._ I looked at Remus to see him giving me that particular piercing gaze again. I sighed and shook my head, finally answering, "Oh Moony, it's okay! I mean, you know...honestly, if it had been James' horoscope instead of mine, I would have busted a rib laughing myself, so...I can't really say that I blame you, any of you having a bit of a chuckle at my expense. I mean, obviously, James was still amused in Potions yesterday when he found out that we'd be making bloody love potions... and there I stood, nose to hose with Snape!" 

Remus laughed at that, shaking his head, but then he sobered again and murmured, "Still...Sirius, you know that I would never try to purposefully be cruel to you or make fun of you, right?" 

I stared into his open, sweet face, and...that's when I felt it, my heart constricting. God...what was happening? "Ummm...yeah," I finally managed to mutter. "Of course..." 

"Good. Because, Sirius, I really appreciate your...your caring for me, your friendship. I can't imagine you not being a part of my life. I can't imagine a day without your silly teasing, and your laughter and your smiles and conversation..." 

He stopped then, his face flushing visibly and I swallowed. What was he trying to tell me? And what was my own heart trying to say to me? 

"Well," I began, "I feel the same. Where would I be without sweet, calm, reasonable Moony to help me keep my head screwed on straight?" 

I frowned. My words didn't seem as heartfelt as his to me so I tried again. 

"Remus, I do care for you so much, and I know you would never try to hurt me. Don't worry about that. And, like you, I don't even want to think of a time when I can't see your bright, happy eyes and enjoy that wry sense of humour, see that beaming smile and hear that soft laughter. I enjoy spending time with you, Moony. You're...my mate!" 

His eyes widened at my words and I realized the implications of that statement to him--he was after all, a wolf in a very real sense, and 'mate' implied something quite different to the wolf. Gods...how dense was I? Now, he's thinking I'm trying to hit on him _Well...maybe I am...aggghhh...no, I can't think like that. Stop it, Black!_

Trying to dispel the palpable tension that had settled between us, I did as I always do--I decided to leave it behind. I suddenly leapt from my seat and grabbed unto his arm. "Come on, Moony! It's almost time for dinner! Let's go get the others and head on down." _Mate, I can not believe I called Moony my mate!_

He continued giving me that heavy look but finally he just smiled and nodded and with a wink, he dashed forward. "Race you!" 

There's my playful Remus! "Oh no you don't!" I yelled, tearing after him, ignoring the angry tsking of Madam Pince as we rushed by. 

We ran hard and fast, taking turns outstripping the other, nearly knocking over a Ravenclaw prefect who tried to take our housepoints away for running in the hall, but as we were a blur, I doubt he got a close enough look at us to know who we were and what house we were from! 

As an afterthought though, I shouted back, "Sorry! We're trying to get back to our Slytherin dorm, you know!" _There! Maybe they'd get the housepoints deducted!_

As we reached the Gryffindor Tower stairs, I bolted ahead of Remus, laughing. Then, I heard him suddenly call out, panting right behind me. 

"Sirius! Is that my Quill in your rucksack! I've been hunting for it all day. What are you doing with it?" 

_Fuck! I was caught!_

I shrugged. "Maybe, it is, maybe it isn't. The thing is, if you want it, you'll have to catch me and take it from me!" _Gods, the double entendre of that! What was up with me tonight?!_

Remus growled playfully and began to gain on me. I laughed, feeling more insane joy than I had in days, and as I rushed forward, headlong towards our room, I held my wand out in front of me, screaming "Alohamora" as I rushed forward into the now open doorway. 

Remus was right behind me. With a yell of triumph he tackled me, pushing me hard to the bed as he reached behind me, trying to grab the paper, snarling playfully. Such a wolf.... 

I laughed and shook my head, grabbing him around his slender waist. "Nuh huh!" 

He frowned down at me, struggling more, and then...gods, then he grew still...as did I, and he settled down atop me, his eyes wide and deep, a mesmerizing gold, rich, honeyed...gorgeous. I felt his breath, so soft and sweet and warm against my face and I felt his delicious lithe weight as he lay atop me, his chest heaving lightly against mine. He felt so good there... 

I swallowed, drowning in the sensations that were suddenly skittering along my body. Gods...I now knew...this...this was what I had been wanting for so long. I couldn't believe and hardly dared even admit it to myself, but I knew attraction and desire when I felt it. And now...oh I felt it. I wanted Remus... 

He bit his lip, his eyes closing half mast--so damn sexy--as he leaned in closer. _Yes, just a bit closer, please..._

Then, footsteps in the hall-- _Fuck!_ \-- and with his typical fluid grace and agility Remus was up, hastily standing and smoothing his robes, only his rose-flushed cheeks giving away our previous antics...


	9. 9

**REMUS' POV**

Oh, sweet lord...what just happened? One minute, I was comforting Sirius over that whole Snape fiasco, and the next we were rushing through the halls like two five year olds playing tag. All I wanted was to get my paper away from him--why had he been hiding it anyway? And the next thing I knew I was laying straddled atop him on the bed, gazing into those enchanting, perfect grey eyes. There was something so compelling in that gaze--something that spoke of intense emotion and heartfelt longing, and I couldn't help but to be drawn in. I leaned in closer, entranced with the scent of him, wanting nothing more than to press my mouth against those soft, full lips, to taste that rosy flesh. I could feel the hot breath on my face, chest heaving deliciously beneath me, and then... 

Footsteps in the hall. Oh, shit! Violently, I was pulled back to my senses. Just what the hell did I think I was doing? I jumped away from him as quickly as my body would allow, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Had I really been about to kiss him? What had come over me? Sirius was one of my best friends, and up until now, I had never thought of him as anything more or less. But suddenly, I was finding that all of that had changed. What would Sirius have done had there been but a few more precious seconds between us? Would he have thrown me off of him as soon as my lips touched his? But no, in my minds eye, I could still picture the look on his face as we'd laid there together, gazing into one another's eyes, and I was quite certain that what I saw swimming in those grey pools, was desire. 

Trying to act nonchalant, I cleared my throat and brushed off my robes, straightening them as the door opened, granting access to Peter, James and Lily. I felt my face heat up as Lily shot a curious glance, first at me and then at Sirius. It was almost as if she could sense the tension in the room without having born witness to anything first hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Sirius, still on his back on the bed, but propped up on his elbows to gaze at the newcomers, a look of confusion and disappointment on his finely chiseled face. Gods, but he was beautiful like that--like a tender morsel just waiting to be devoured. His head was tossed back to reveal the soft flesh of his throat, black hair tousled over his forehead, partially concealing the glint of...some raw emotion in his eyes. Was it lust? 

James was grinning from ear to ear as if he possessed some sort of secret knowledge that he wasn't ready to share with the rest of us, and Peter looked anxious, almost as if he had been waiting for me to say something important. 

"Sooo..." James said wryly. "What have _you_ two been up to this afternoon?" 

My eyebrows shot up for an instant--how could he _possibly_ know? But then I reminded myself that there was no way he _could_. I cleared my throat, and in the calmest voice I could muster, said simply, "Nothing much. I was just about to read my newspaper." Casually, I snatched the Quill from off Sirius' pillow and flopped down on my own bed, burying my face in its pages and therefore, successfully concealing my brightly blushing cheeks from view. 

Sparing a quick glance over the top of the page moments later, I was met with a rather disappointed looking Peter. _What could possibly be eating at **him** now? _ James, on the other hand had a very mischievous look in his eyes, and he was harassing Sirius, almost as if he was trying to extract some sort of prized knowledge from him. Again, I had to convince myself that there was no way on earth that James could possibly know of my feelings toward Sirius...or perhaps even Sirius' feelings toward me...? 

The contemplative, knowing look on Lily's face did little to calm my hammering heart, however, and I felt my chest constrict when her eyes met mine for the briefest of moments. _She knows something. No, she can't possibly. I only just figured it out **myself**. Wait--what am I saying? How **do** I feel about Sirius? I lov--no, I can't! I mean...I want him, yes, but...arrggghh! _

"So, Sirius..." It appeared that James wasn't about to relent. "Have an interesting day?" Why was he suddenly so interested in what had transpired since class anyway? There was something suspicious about the way he was acting, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Knowing James, he probably had some sort of trick up his sleeve. I could only imagine what, and I hoped that I wouldn't be forced to take the brunt of this joke, whatever it was. 

"Oh, yes, James..." Sirius said in mock excitement. "It was fabulous! Would you like me to draw you a diagram too? How about an outline, highlighting all of the major points of my day? Part one--woke up and rubbed the goo out of the corners of my eyes..." 

I couldn't help but smile at Sirius' sarcasm, yet I was hesitant to join in on the conversation, so instead, I turned to the horoscope section for my daily dose of advice. _Let's see what startling predictions we have today...hmmm...perhaps I can find something gruesome about Aquarius to get back at James for yesterday's laugh at Sirius' expense..._ But as soon as my eyes fell on Libra, it was as if the rest of the world stopped. I could no longer hear the anxious, teasing voices of my friends. I could no longer see anything but the words--bright spotlights of depth and meaning--as they jumped out at me from the page. This was madness--pure and utter madness. And yet, I couldn't deny the meaning of it all. 

_++ A recent, degrading incident has left a friend feeling hurt and confused. Put your Libran diplomacy and charm to good use today, and you may find your friendship soaring to new heights. ++_

Why did this simple horoscope fill me with such fear? Perhaps it was the uncanny similarities between those words and what had already transpired that day. Sirius had suffered a degrading incident--namely the Snape horoscope--the day before, and Peter had said he was hurt over the whole ordeal. I had tried to be comforting and tactful, which had seemed to work rather nicely--perhaps too nicely now that I'd thought about it--and we'd ended up...well...in a rather compromising position. 'Soaring to new heights'--quite the understatement, if you ask me. 

But it wasn't until I read Sirius' horoscope that I felt my heart actually wrench in my chest. 

_++ Be on the lookout today, Aries. A heartfelt conversation will occur in a place of learning with a close friend. This talk just might lead to romance, as this friend has a secret crush on you. Can you get them to reveal their deeper emotions? Perhaps. If you read the signs. ++_

Oh, god... 

I threw the paper face down on my bed, my head spinning with a jumble of confused emotions. This couldn't be happening. Had Sirius read this? Was that why he'd been hiding it all day? Perhaps he'd known of my feelings even before I did. Was that why he hadn't pulled away from me only moments ago? I would be damned if I would let him believe he had deeper feelings for me simply because a newspaper told him to. No, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all! 

All eyes turned to me as I slid off my bed and made my way quickly, yet deceptively composed to the door. 

"Remus...is something wrong?" Lily looked genuinely concerned, but I discovered that I couldn't find my voice swiftly enough to answer her. 

Sirius was eyeing me warily, a look of slight alarm highlighting his features. He looked so _fetching_ like that with those warm, stormy eyes trained on me from beneath that incredibly soft crop of smooth raven hair. 

_No!_ I scolded myself, shaking my head. _Oh god...cold shower...must take a cold shower..._

"Excuse me..." was all I managed to sputter as I hurried quickly out into the hallway and down the stairs. No one dared to follow me, thank god. 

I collapsed into a chair in the Gryffindor common room, covering my face with my hands. Just _what_ was I doing back there? Why suddenly had I developed such feelings for the over confident, impulsive, quick-tempered Sirius Black? And what was it I really felt anyway? 

He was kind to me, yes, and understanding. He'd proven again and again that he would do anything for me. But wasn't that how friendship was _supposed_ to be? And what of his manners? He was rude and loud and energetic...and insufferably charming. One quick smile could melt even the weakest of hearts. And those eyes...again, those eyes...like twin storm clouds, as dynamic and full of life as their owner... 

_Shit..._ I sucked in a breath, trying unsuccessfully to will those images away. What was happening to me? Where was that calm indifference I had always so prided myself on? 

_You left it upstairs, along with your heart,_ I told myself. My heart...my _Sirius._

Suddenly, the soft words he'd spoken to me in the library came back to flood my ears. _"Remus, I do care for you so much, and I know you would never try to hurt me. Don't worry about that. And, like you, I don't even want to think of a time when I can't see your bright, happy eyes and enjoy that wry sense of humor, see that beaming smile and hear that soft laughter. I enjoy spending time with you, Moony. You're...my mate!"_

My heart constricted at the very thought. Had he realized just what that had meant to me--what those heated, softly spoke words had implied? _My mate..._ I thought again, a melancholy smile forcing its way onto my lips. 

Perhaps the Quill was right. Perhaps I _did_ have a crush on Sirius after all... 

~~+~~

**SIRIUS' POV**

Well, now, how's that for my wondrous luck! Sirius Black--luckmeister and king of fortuitous opportunity! I read somewhere once that in some ancient muggle cultures that people considered to bring 'bad luck' to their villages were buried alive in peat bogs. Good thing I'm not a muggle and did not live during those times, or there I'd be...preserved in the peat for all eternity--some shriveled, pathetic, dark hulk of a figure. Then, some old, tweedy, pipe-toting archeologist would dig me up one day and discuss me with his rowdy class of students, saying, "Yeah, now see... this one, we're calling him 'Ol' Jinx Jr.,', we speculate that he was buried in A.D. blah, blah, blah..." Yeah, that would be me and my miraculous sense of amazing good fortune...dammit, between my unfortunate luck and James' alarming sense of atrocious timing, how can I ever be expected to 'score'! 

I mean, there I am, experiencing surely the most insanely erotic (yet still strangely innocent), intriguing, sexually rebellious moment of my life when...damn James and Peter and Lily (!) come barging in, interrupting it! I can't believe it! Bah! And...for just one second there...one glorious, heavy, pregnant second I think I saw the depths of my own desire reflected in Moony's gorgeous amber orbs. 

Gods...what's wrong with me? What am I thinking?!! Am I truly lusting after Remus now? Am I a poof? I hate that term--poof! What kind of idiot label is that anyway? What the hell does it mean? Poof--as in a poof of air or smoke? How does one's sexuality have anything to do with poofs of anything? Perhaps it's an Anglicized version of another term. Maybe there's a French word--pouf, meaning...oh...bollocks all if I know! Why am I debating on the word anyway?!! Gods...what are you doing to me, Moony, mate? MATE! Aaacchh, there it is, that word again! I can't fucking believe I called him my mate. 

_Well, isn't that really what you want, Sirius? I mean, isn't that the real cause of your current frustration--that your attempts at 'mating' were curtailed by Prongs and pals...?_

NO! Must not think that way! Gods...yeah, Padfoot, there ya go, you goofy, poofy pup...You want Remus, don't you? You want to run with the wolf in every sense of the word... 

Run with the wolf...I like the sound of that! I've never admitted this, not even to Remus...(especially Remus, as to him these moments are brought about by what he considers to be a horrific curse), but...to me, there truly is no greater joy than those moments I set Padfoot free to race beside Moony under the silvery moon and burning stars--those long, wind-tearing, lung-bursting moments when I hear the gorgeous, mysterious creature who is so nobly (to my mind at least) transformed, panting heavy beside me, breath fogging the air, his warm, sleek-furred flanks brushing mine as we run and tumble in the night, the trees rushing past us, the chill in our fur, the dewed grass cool as it pounds beneath our heavy paws, the scent of earth and mystery and...Moony in my nose...ahhh, yes, I admit, I actually look forward to Remus' monthly transformation--I yearn for it. Padfoot yearns for it. 

I glance up quickly then at Remus, watching as he so nonchalantly smoothes his robes, acting for all the world like nothing untoward whatsoever had just occurred. I want to speak to him, to know if that moment meant anything to him. Did it tingle in his toes and burn in his belly and set fire to his loins the way it did mine? Did it confuse him and excite him and open his mind up to all sorts of new and exciting possibilities? Or...did it disgust him? 

He darts a glance at me from the corner of his eyes and I watch as the fetching rosy glow gilds his chiseled cheeks and then he averts that golden glance watching as the interlopers push their way into the dormroom. I raise up slightly on my elbows and train my expression into that of one of mild boredom--a look I've mastered--as they enter and gaze curiously at us, looking for all the world like they have 'discovered' some 'dark, dread secret' about Remus and I! Ha! If only they knew! James would shit! Maybe I should tell him? Yeah, I'll just say, "Prongs, you stupid git! Did you know you must have the most ill considered sense of timing at Hogwarts! I was just about to enjoy a sexy little snog session with Moony here until you and Red and Pipsqueak so rudely interrupted!" Hmmm...perhaps not. But...gahhh, look at James! Grinning like some pompous prat! 

"Sooo, what have _you_ two been up to this afternoon?" James asks in a sardonic tone. 

Wouldn't you like to know! I stare at him hard and he stares back--a common tactic. When we were young that used to be a favourite pastime--the stare-down. We'd sit there and stare, more like glare, at each other like the deranged alpha-boys we were, daring the other to blink. I usually won, as James' notoriously poor eyesight would eventually cause his gaze to waver and he'd blink owlishly behind those rounded spectacles. After long years of this little game, James had improved and now he could stare quite as long as I. 

His eyes never blinking, James smiled and asked if I had an 'interesting' day? What the hell is that supposed to mean, pray tell?! Does he know about Remus and I just a moment ago? Does he have the room fucking bugged or something? Ahhh...well, I won't give him the satisfaction! No indeed! Instead I just launch into my usual defense--acerbic humour. That always seems to do the trick! 

Suddenly, a movement catches my eye and I watch as Remus throws his paper down atop his bed and jumps up, eyes gleaming with some hidden distress, as he makes his way to the door. What is up with Moony? Is he upset about what happened with he and I? Does he suspect that James might know? Remus excuses himself and hurries from the room, leaving me, my stomach in sudden tight knots, to deal with the others that turn to level questioning gazes at me. 

I stare at each of them in turn before yawning and flopping back unto the bed, covering my eyes with my arm, hoping to shield any emotions which might betray me. I hear the paper rustling as someone lowers themselves to Remus' bed. 

"Wonder what got into Remus all of a sudden?" Peter asked, "Do you think it had something to do with maybe something he read in here?" 

"Well, you know, Moony," James answered, chuckling lightly, "he believes everything he reads." 

Now, that's not entirely true, Prongs! "He does not! He's not some brain-dead imbecile who only believes what he sees in print," I find myself defending hotly. 

"Oh, okay, whatever you say. Sorry, Pads!" James laughs and even with my eyes covered, I can practically 'feel' the knowing smirk that must be spreading across his features. 

"Let me see that, Pete," James says, and I hear more paper rustling. "Aaahhh, yeah, just as I suspected! Remus I imagine was just reading his daily horoscope." 

I groaned. I was growing to despise that paper! "Why would that upset him?" I asked begrudgingly. "Did it tell him Snape was _his_ soulmate today? If so, I'll gladly pass that 'Snape-Intended' banner on to him!" 

James snickered. "No...umm...actually, it appears to be hinting at someone else I believe." 

Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I sat up. "Okay, hand it over!" 

James smirked and handed the paper over as he began talking to Lily about some plans they had made for the weekend. Aaaahhh...lovebirds! Must be nice! Arrggh! 

I turned to the ruddy horoscope and found mine: 

_++ Be on the lookout today, Aries. A heartfelt conversation will occur in a place of learning with a close friend. This talk just might lead to romance, as this friend has a secret crush on you. Can you get them to reveal their deeper emotions? Perhaps. If you read the signs. ++_

Gods...no...that just...that can't be! There is no freaking way that is possible! No crappy piece of bullshit astrology rubbish can predict something like that... can it? No way! Shit! What's happening here? First the whole Snape debacle and now...this! Nuh huh...no way...but...we...Remus and I did just talk in the library--surely considered a 'place of learning' or would that be the whole of Hogwarts? Yeah...that's it. I'm being stupid! This astrology nut said that to be general, knowing the entire school is considered a 'place of learning', and then that prediction could apply to any Arien...but...I don't know...it does seem a bit uncanny. I mean...we had our little tete-a-tete and then we...we eventually ended up lying atop my bed, Remus pressing against me, his face a mere fraction of an inch from mine...so maybe he does have a secret crush on me...gods... 

"What does yours say, Sirius?" Lily asked, her green eyes sparkling with interest. 

"What do you think? Bunch of bollocky nonsense, what else?" I answer. 

As an afterthought I quickly scan down to read Remus' horoscope, just out of curiosity: 

_++ A recent, degrading incident has left a friend feeling hurt and confused. Put your Libran diplomacy and charm to good use today, and you may find your friendship soaring to new heights.++_

Sighing, I closed my eyes and shook my head. Well, no wonder Remus bolted. He believes all this stuff, and...even I, a skeptic had to admit it was...rather eerily accurate to say the least. His horoscope seems to hint about him comforting me earlier! Weird, weird, weird! 

All right! Time for another walk I believe! I think Padfoot could use the exercise! Yes, indeed! That sounds like an excellent plan! 

I glanced up to meet James' eyes as he gazed expectantly at me. I smiled non-committally and shrugged and after a good long stretch I realized immediately that I desired to transform into Padfoot. I sighed inwardly at the thought of the instantaneous sense of relief that always settled in me as my body took on the large, muscular, furry form and my mind settled into less complicated thought patterns. Yes, that was exactly what a day like today called for! I needed to run! To run and roll in the fresh, green grass and just enjoy the pleasures of being sensual, simple, playful Padfoot. 

"Well, sorry to dash, but...places to go, things to see-- 

_people to do!_

\--all of that nonsense! Catch you lot later!" I called out with a wink and a wave as I leapt from the bed and hurried from the room. 

Haring down the stairs I looked into the common room. Hmmm...empty, but...Remus was just here. His scent still lingered. I smiled to myself. Padfoot was strong in me today. Time to set the black beast free! 

Moving through the portrait door and running down the stairs, I felt my heart lighten with every step. Just a few seconds more and I'd be outside, free to run to my hearts content. 

Laughing aloud, I burst through the doors unto the grounds and after making sure no one was about, instantly transformed into Padfoot. Within seconds, all my prior worries seemed to melt away, replaced by the excitement of an energetic, strong creature that lifted a long, black muzzle to scent the air. 

Moony...I smell him. He's here somewhere...there! The tree! By the tree! His tree. Moony's dreaming tree! 

Pounding, panting, running... 

Then...ahhh...there! There he sits...earthy-sweet scented Moony, gazing across the lake, leaned against his dreaming tree! Moony! It's me! 

Barking, jumping, running, smelling... 

He's here! Moony! 

Big, golden, warm eyes smile down. Such pretty eyes. Hands...soft, warm hands that feel so good on my fur...ahhh yes, there, Moony...yes, there behind my ears. Thank you! Mmmhhh... 

Panting, resting, petting... 

Head on lap...sweet lap...sweet Moony. Sleepy...yes, a good time to rest, calm...happy...sleepy...here at the dreaming tree with Moony...


	10. 10

**REMUS' POV**

It was a week and a half since I had last sat under that tree, Padfoot at my side. Sirius once called it my "dreaming tree" and I guess it was, in a sense. I used to go there all the time, seeking solitude beneath the branches of the large elm when the problems of life became too much to bear. It was a lovely escape and offered me time to think and assort my thoughts, to dream about another life without pain or fear. That is, until Peter found me sulking there one day. Oh, I know his intentions were good. Being that he had spotted me there only a couple of months after they'd learned of my lycanthropy, it only makes sense that he would squeal to the others regarding my whereabouts. I had become very withdrawn for a while, until I realized that they had all meant what they'd promised--they would never tell another living soul about my condition. They were true friends in every sense of the word, and they were all concerned for me. Yet, I was still able to enjoy some quiet moments there all on my own from time to time, either when the others were busy, or they realized that I needed my space. After a while, I began to find that I didn't mind it so much when Padfoot would come to pay me a visit. I was unsure why he was almost always in dog form when he came to stay with me. Perhaps he thought he was less intimidating or intruding in that form. I appreciated the quiet attentiveness the dog offered, yet at times, I missed the loud, boisterous good humor of Sirius' company. 

Speaking of Sirius... 

It had been about two weeks since the Quill began posting daily horoscopes, and every day the uncanny likeness to real life became even weirder. Romantic meetings, love struck companions, chance encounters--these were among the majority of occurrences predicted for me on a daily basis. So far, everything that had been foretold had come true in one way or another. What was more than a little disturbing was how all of the signs seemed to point to an inevitable bond with Sirius. Yesterday my forecast told me that I would fall in love with a star...and I was quite certain that I already had. It was an odd feeling to gaze up into the night sky with new eyes. As I would stare at all of the multitude of brightly burning stars, they began to take on a new meaning. In my youth, I had always taken my time with the constellations, locating first the easy, familiar outline of Orion, then moving on to the Big Dipper and Scorpio. I enjoyed studying each celestial body, comparing its brightness to the next and memorizing the placement of each in the heavens. Now, however, instead of the lazy comfort I used to enjoy, I found myself gazing up anxiously for Canis Major, and more importantly, the star Sirius. I began to realize with both dread and great wonderment that my heart was up there--my _life_. He was my dog star--my Padfoot. 

My reading long forgotten, I set my book aside for another time. I leaned my head against the huge trunk and gazed up at the slowly dimming sky. It was still too light out for stars, but the sun had begun to set, setting the clouds on fire with bursts of vivid reds and rich purples. My heart began to race as I anticipated the coming of those points of light in the night sky. After all, my horoscope had eluded that something rather spectacular would be taking place that evening. 

_++ Libra--tonight is the night. A romantic rendezvous under the stars sets the scene for the evening. True love is brewing. Don't pass up the moment. ++_

I knew of whom the horoscope was speaking. It was the same person it had been referring to for the past couple of weeks--Sirius. It still amazed me how completely accurate the write-ups had been, but what astounded me even more were the real, tangible feelings I had begun to develop for Sirius Black. Over the course of the last fourteen days, I had started to see the gentle, caring nature that he often kept hidden behind that wall of self-confidence. I'd begun to take notice of how the grey of his eyes changed like the stages of a storm, how they would darken ever so slightly whenever he glanced in my direction. 

Did he feel it too? Did he want me as urgently as I wanted him? I knew I had seen something there in his face--a strong emotion that seemed to connect us, pulling us both together with an unearthly power every time we dared to gaze into one another's eyes. Sirius had always been there for me. He accepted me for who and what I was, and he was the first to assure me that our friendship would not be hindered by my condition. He'd done some stupid, foolhardy things in the past, but his heart was always in the right place. 

"Remus...?" A familiar baritone startled me from my silent reverie. 

I turned my head slowly to gaze into that lovely face, the dwindling rays of the sun painting the finely chiseled features in highlights of orange and red. His eyes seemed to glow of their own accord as they gazed at me questioningly, and I had to bite my lip to keep from rising and going to him, to mark him forever as mine. 

"Hello, Sirius," I said instead, doing my best to keep my voice quiet and even. "What are you doing out here? Isn't it nearly time for dinner?" 

"I'm not that hungry..." he said gently. 

_Oh hell...but **I** certainly am! _

"Oh?" I rose my eyebrows at him curiously. "Sirius Black, not hungry? Should I call for Madam Pomfrey?" 

"No..." He chuckled lightly, shaking his head, and I think it must be the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. "I'm fine, Remus, really. Just...thinking..." 

"Ahh..." I nodded my head and gestured for him to take a seat next to me, scooting over a bit so we might share the support of the giant trunk. 

He accepted gratefully, and we lapsed into silence for a moment, both staring intently at the colorful, darkening sky. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said at last. 

"Mmmm...yes." I spared him a quick glance. _Just like you..._

"Remus, listen, I--well, I ummm..." 

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. I could only wonder what was on his mind. He seemed fidgety, unable to stay still, although that wasn't saying much. Sirius was never able to sit still for long. But I could tell that something was bothering him. I felt a pang in my heart as I considered the idea that it could be all of those detailed horoscopes. Maybe it was all too much for him, and he was going to ask me to stop reading them. 

"I just...well..." A look of frustration came to his features, which was eventually overpowered by determination. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now..." 

"Go ahead, Sirius. I'm listening." On the outside, I appeared as calm as could be, but inside, my stomach was churning. 

"You might not like what I'm about to say, but I feel like you have a right to know. Please don't be mad at me, but I've been thinking a lot about those horoscopes, and--" 

But before he could say those words I dreaded most to hear, a loud yell nearby interrupted his speech and drew our attention elsewhere. 

"I can't believe you, James Potter! Of all the rotten--" 

"Hey, I _said_ I was sorry! How was _I_ supposed to know you were allergic?" 

Lily and James were mere yards away, facing each other near the lake. Lily's hands were balled into fists, her normally pale skin a bright red in anger. The wind tousled her long red hair about her face. James looked upset and confused, hair askew as usual. In his right hand, he clutched what appeared to be a picnic basket. 

"Look at this!" Lily screeched, pointing to a darkened spot on her forehead. "This is a hive! You know what's going to happen now? In a few minutes I'll be completely _covered_ in them!" 

Uh oh...it appeared there was trouble in love land. I had never witnessed Lily lose her temper like that. Even when angry, she was usually much more docile than she was currently. James must have done something terrible to provoke such emotion. This was not good at all. 

"Lily...it was a mistake! I was only trying to do something _nice_ for you!" 

"Well, if you consider sending me to the hospital wing _nice_..." 

"Grrraahhh...bloody hell!" James tossed down the basket in frustration. "I _tried_ to plan a romantic evening. If _this_ is the way you're going to thank me, then...well...then you can just sod off!" 

I fixed my eyes on James and then Lily and back again, panic rising in the depths of my chest. Not only were the two of them fighting, they were outright _brawling_! 

Lily's face heated up in anger, face screwing up with aggravation and hurt. It looked as if she was about to yell something she might later regret, but thought the better of it at the last minute. Instead, she simply gritted her teeth and stormed off as quickly as she could toward the castle. I waited with bated breath, as James swore and ran a trembling hand through his hair. He glanced around the grounds, eventually spotting Sirius and I beneath the tree. 

James picked up the basket and slowly made his way toward us. I exchanged concerned glances with Sirius, but said nothing. Inside, my heart was constricting. Had this been my fault? I had in my own way, after all, pushed them together. Perhaps I had been wrong and they weren't as compatible as I'd thought...? But over the past couple of weeks, they'd seemed so happy together... 

"Hi..." James said, rather uncomfortably. 

"Hey, mate. You alright?" Sirius asked, concerned. That gentle, caring voice was like a symphony to my ears. 

James bit his lip and nodded. "I suppose you heard that back there. Lily's just angry because I _tried_ to plan a nice, romantic dinner for the two of us, but it backfired. I thought it might be nice to feed her, so I made her close her eyes. Unfortunately, she's allergic to strawberries..." 

I winced, imagining from what little I'd seen, what Lily's reaction must have been. "Oh, James..." 

"Yeah, well...as you can see, that didn't go over too well." 

"If there's anything we can do--" 

"Don't worry about it, Moony. I'm sure it'll all blow over. I think I'm going to pay her a visit in the hospital wing and make sure she's alright." He glanced down at the basket in his hands. "Here," he said, offering it to us. "You two might as well make use of it. It will do me little good now." 

"Are you sure?" I stared at it greedily, my stomach grumbling and my mind conjuring up delicious scenarios of a moonlit picnic with Sirius. 

James nodded. "Please. Be my guest. I'm going to go check on her now. Enjoy!" And with that, he was racing out over the grounds toward Hogwarts. 

"Well..." Sirius said after a short bout of silence. "That was weird." 

"Yes," I agreed. 

"Well...I guess there's no sense in letting this go to waste." Sirius smiled gently, eyeing the basket. I had to smile. Although not as fervent about food as Peter, the way to Sirius' heart was definitely through his stomach. 

Opening the picnic basket revealed a lovely display of chocolate covered strawberries, cheese, crackers and wine. I pulled out the neatly folded blanket and laid it out over the damp grass, setting out plates and goblets. Sirius reached in for the container of fruit and pulled out a strawberry. 

"Look, Moony," he said rather seductively (or was it just fantasizing on my part?) "Chocolate. Your favorite." 

"Mmmm...yesss..." I purred, watching in anticipation as he brought the strawberry close to my mouth. Just as I was closing my eyes, about to partake of the sweet treat, a loud sneeze broke the moment, startling both Sirius and I into awareness. My eyes snapped open and Sirius dropped the fruit to gaze out toward the lake. It was Peter. 

He was walking casually near the edge of the water, picking roses and daisies, and humming lightly to himself. I sighed. Could we not have even one moment alone? This was driving me mad. 

Eventually, he spotted us watching him, and waved jovially before heading in our direction. _Great, I thought in frustration. A nice romantic dinner with Sirius, chocolate and...Peter._

"Hello, Peter." Was I mistaken, or was there a hint of annoyance in Sirius' voice as well? 

"Hi!" Peter smiled. 

"What are you doing out here at this time of night? Dinner is about to start in the Great Hall." Sirius and I both knew that Peter would never pass up a chance at food. 

"Oh, I know, I know! But I wanted to pick some flowers first...you know...for that Hufflepuff, Rosie." 

"Ahh..." I nodded. I understood now. 

"Finally worked up the nerve to ask her out, did you?" Sirius smiled. 

Peter nodded vigorously. "Well...sort of. I mean, I figured if she accepts the flowers, then I'll at least know she likes me better than bubotuber puss and I can go from there." 

I stifled a chuckle. 

"Well, I better get--ahhh--ahhh--achooo!" Peter sneezed, blowing air across his hands, and thus sending a multitude of flowers and colorful petals down onto us like a rain shower. 

"Ewww...Peter!" Sirius reached up, extracting a red rose petal from his hair. 

"S--sorry..." He blushed. "Allergies. Oh well...I guess I'll have to wait on the flowers. See you two later!" 

Before either of us could protest, he took off running. 

"This has been a most unusual day," I commented, staring after him. 

"Yes..." Sirius agreed. " _Very_ strange, indeed." 

"Anyway..." I cleared my throat nervously, attempting to conjure up some hidden boldness. "I believe you were about to feed me chocolate?" 

Sirius laughed, a rich, earthy laugh that filled my heart with joy and always brought a smile to my face. "Oh, Moony, you and your chocolate." Still, he picked up the strawberry again and scooted in closer to me. I could feel the heat emanating off his body, smell the faint, rugged scent of motor oil and soap and musk. I took a bite, closing my eyes as the sweet juices of the fruit mixed with the mouthwatering delight of the rich, dark chocolate. For a few brief seconds, I was in heaven. 

"Mmmmm..." I moaned, savoring the taste on my tongue. 

"That good, huh?" Sirius' voice was nearly a whisper, and I opened my eyes to look at him. The sun was now but a brief brushstroke of orange on the distant horizon, and his soft black hair was nearly silver in the growing moonlight. His eyes twinkled as he watched me, deepening the way they always did whenever I dared to meet his gaze. Soft flower petals in white and purple and red dotted the smooth, sleek locks and rested peacefully on his shoulders. I nearly gasped in awe at his beauty. 

"Mmm...oh, yes. _That_ good..." 

"In that case..." He picked up another strawberry and brought it close to my lips. I reached for it, ready to snatch it from his fingers with my teeth, but he pulled it back a bit, holding it at bay. I growled playfully, attempting to capture it once more, but again, he moved it just out of my reach. "Uh-uh...you have to say the magic words first." 

I growled again, grinning. "Please..." I said softly. 

Something in his face seemed to change, and as he brought the fruit near my mouth, I closed my eyes again, melting into the sensation of the sweetness against my lips. I parted them to take it inside, only to be met with the surprising feel of silken flesh against my lips and a warm, soft tongue sliding against my own. My eyes widened in surprise, but I quickly closed them, enjoying the feel of Sirius' mouth against mine for the first time. _This_ was indeed heaven. 

When he finally pulled away, we could only sit there breathless, staring at one another for what seemed an eternity. 

"I've...been wanting to do that for a long time now." 

I felt my face heat up with pleasure. Could this be so? Did he really feel the same way I felt? 

"Good..." I panted. "Because I've been wanting you to for a long time now as well." 

That seemed to take him aback a bit, but he quickly recovered, dropping the fruit from his hands to thread his fingers through my hair. He drew me close, and I found myself washed in the tantalizing scent of him, the gentle feel of his smooth flesh against my face, heated breath on my lips. I kissed him desperately, taking in as much of him as I possibly could, memorizing the taste and feel of Sirius in my arms. 

We broke away, gasping for breath, and I felt my heart flutter in excitement and happiness. Never in all my life had I felt so exulted. I was in love with Sirius. I knew it now without a doubt. And judging from the way he'd kissed me, he felt the same. 

I watched, numb and awe-struck as he opened the bottle of wine, pouring us each a glass. Setting it aside, he lifted his, teeth sparkling white under the moonlight as he grinned. "A toast..." 

I lifted my glass, smiling curiously. 

"To romantic rendezvous under the stars." 

I laughed and clinked my glass against his, drinking long and deep from its contents. _And to falling in love with stars...,_ I thought happily as I gazed up at the twinkling pinpoints of light. 

~~+~~

**JAMES' POV**

If there is one thing that I feel confident at, besides Quidditch, it's pulling pranks. And this one, ahhhh yes, this one took the proverbial cake! Or should that be chocolate-dipped strawberries! We did it! They totally bought the ruse! I knew they would! Ha! 

It feels as if my very lungs will burst as I tear up the hill to the gates of the school, panting loudly in my fevered excitement. Lily is waiting for me there. _Beautiful, ravishing girl!_ She smiles at me, her emerald eyes dancing as I careen to a stop in front of her, gangly legs scrabbling on the gravel. She continues to smile. She never seems to notice my clumsiness. For, make no mistake, I am that--all knobby knees and pigeon-toed and tall and...gangly (except when I'm flying--that's the only time when I don't feel I look a typical teenaged prat! I'm actually fairly graceful on the back of a broom, if I do say so myself!) . 

"You think they believed us, James?" Lily asks in that sugared confection of a voice she possesses. 

I grin up at her, pushing my glasses back more firmly on my face so I can drink in the sight of her--the sight of the sunset setting her copper hair aflame--gorgeous! 

"James?" she asks and I realize I must be grinning stupidly at her. 

Laughing I shake my head. "Yeah! Oh, Lil, you should have seen them! Moony looked so worried about us that it almost made me feel guilty. Hell, even Sirius looked concerned! Ha! It was great! They completely believed us!" 

She smiled and sighed softly. "James, do you think this is right? Playing with them like that?" 

I snickered and shrugged. "Oh! Bah! Who cares? They'll appreciate the humour in it--you'll see!" 

She looked at me skeptically for a moment and then gazed in the direction of Remus and Sirius, peering around the corner of the castle. I grabbed her shoulder and hissed lightly, "Be careful, love! Don't let them see you!" 

Lily turned in my arms and I felt her sweet breath fan over my face. Blinking and swallowing heavily, I felt my face burn as I gazed down shyly. She always did this to me--brought out the shy young lad that I thought I had grown away from. I felt her soft hand rest on my cheek and she lifted my face, smiling. She said not a word, just stood there, her eyes locked unto mine. Sighing, I leaned forward, anxious to close the distance between us, to taste those sweet, ripe lips, but then...she giggled and pressed her hand to my chest. 

"What?" I gasped, straining forward to touch her lips. 

"James!" she laughed, pushing back harder, "Listen to me." 

Sighing gustily, my shoulders falling, I fell into a sulk. "What?" 

"Honestly, don't you think we've played with those two enough? I mean...if...well, even if they did feel...you know...something for each other, I think they've gotten the gist of it already, you know?" 

"What? Lily! You adorable, silly girl! Of course, they don't 'feel' anything for each other! That's why it's so damn bloody amusing to try to convince them that they 'should' be together! That's the whole point, isn't it?!" 

Lily fixed me with an odd look--half-amused and half-knowing--before rolling her eyes, "Yes, okay, James, you're right! I mean, after all, I am just a 'silly girl' what would I know?" 

"You know how to make my heart sing when you smile at me like that," I whispered, brushing trembling fingers through the warm waves of her hair. "You know how to make me fall crazier in love with you every day." I leaned in closer and this time she allowed it. I moaned as I felt her hands slide up through my hair, tangling in it at the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of her perfume, drowning in bliss... 

"Jamie! Woah! Sorry!" 

I pulled back, practically growling at the interruption, to face a red-faced and panting Peter. 

"Peter! How did it go?" Lily asked quickly, sensing my irritation. 

Peter flushed brighter and his face beamed as he smiled smugly. "Perfectly, actually. Thanks!" 

"Yeah, they bought the supposed row Lily and I were having too! Such fine actors we are, my dear! Should the magicking world ever prove too boring and tedious we should happily be able to find employment in the muggle dramatic arts!" 

Lily giggled at that. "James! I don't believe we're exactly Bogart and Bacall just yet!" 

"Who are they?" 

"Actors, of course, you ninny!" She reached up and gently tweaked the end of my nose before turning to Peter again. "So, Peter, tell us what you did." 

"Oh it was great! I picked a whole load of flowers--roses and daisies, purple and red and some yellow and a few crinkly white ones--don't know what they were, they kinda smelled odd but they were pretty so I..." 

"Peter! Just get on with it, please," I pleaded not wanting to hear another long, winding Peter tale. 

"Ohh...okay, Prongs! Geez, I was just adding details for atmosphere..." 

I waved my hands impatiently and he scowled at me briefly before turning more fully toward Lily to finish his story. 

"Yeah, so anyway, I picked a really gorgeous bunch of flowers and I got over there right by them...and...you know, it was really kinda weird, James..." He turned to face me and continued, his face confused, "it looked like Sirius was about to 'feed' Moony!" 

For a second my mind balked at that image and I reluctantly remembered stumbling in on them several weeks ago as they lay tumbled atop Moony's bed together. Could they really...? No, of course not! This is Moony and Padfoot! Remus and Sirius--no way! I laughed at the utter ridiculousness of my own thoughts and Peter's concern. "I'm sure Sirius was just being his typical daft self, Pete, trying to get under Moony's skin..." 

"I bet!" Lily laughed. 

I looked at her curiously and she covered her mouth with her hand demurely and shrugged. "Yes, you're right, of course, James." 

"Okay, so anyway...go on, Peter." 

Peter nodded and continued. "So, then I walked over to them and--I think they were really enjoying that picnic basket..." 

"You can thank Lily for that! I have no clue what to put in a romantic picnic basket..." 

"Cor, James! Don't tell me that, love! I don't want to think that I'm embarking on a love affair with some romantic Neanderthal!" 

"Oh, I'm not a Neander...whatever the hell you just called me." I laughed, "I'm very romantic...but...I just have no clue what sorts of things to put in a romantic picnic basket..." 

Lily laughed and shook her head. 

"May I please finish telling my story so that I can go eat! I'm starving!" Peter wailed. 

"Yes, yes, go on then, oh ravenous one!" I laughed. 

"Okay, so anyhow, there I am with my flowers and I come up close to them and--oh, you should have seen it, Prongs! I was brilliant--doing the whole humming bit and everything! So, as I get a bit closer, I sneezed really loudly, which alerted them to my presence. I walked up and spoke to them and Sirius asked me what I was doing. I told him I was picking a bouquet of flowers for Rosie, that pretty, blonde Hufflepuff girl that..." 

"Yes, yes, Rosie...go on, Pete!" 

"Geez! Impatient, aren't we, Prongs! Okay, so I told them that and just as I was about to say more, I brought the flowers closer, knowing my allergies would kick in and I sneezed really, really powerfully, which sent all these lovely little petals--and a fair bit of sneeze spray too I would imagine--to fall all over them!" 

"Ewwww, you sneezed on them, Peter?!" Lily asked, laughing. 

I chortled at the image of Remus and Sirius being showered with snot and flowers. 

"Yeah! It was bloody brilliant!" Peter laughed, beaming and obviously quite proud of himself. 

I smiled, still laughing a bit. "Good one, Wormtail! That's a fine Marauder shenanigan!" 

"I thought so! Thanks! Well, gotta dash! Food is calling! Cheers!" 

Peter laughed and took off. I shook my head. "That's the only time you ever see that boy get into a hurry--dinnertime!" 

Lily smiled and eased up closer to me, "Well, my fine theatrical fellow, where were we, hmmm?" 

I grinned lasciviously and pulled her lithe body closer to me, enclosing her in my arms. _Ahhh...yes, now this is just perfect! This is right where she belongs--in my arms!_

As I was leaning down to finally capture those rosy lips that tempted me so, she reached up, smoothing one stray lock from my forehead and whispered, "Just promise me that no matter how this prank turns out, that you'll treat Remus and Sirius with respect like the gentleman I know you are." 

"Ahhh, of course, my love! I am always respectful, especially of my marauding brothers!" 

She snorted lightly at that, but leaned in anyway and sealed off any further protests on my part by pressing her sweet mouth to mine, sending me into a rhapsodic bliss. 

She needn't have worried about me being kind to Remus and Sirius, well, especially Remus, for if it weren't for his meddling astrological mishmash, I wouldn't be standing here with the girl of my dreams wrapped in my arms. _Remus, I owe you, mate, I really do!_


	11. 11

**SIRIUS' POV**

How many words are there I wonder for what I was currently experiencing: ecstasy, bliss, paradise, elation, heaven...rapture...all of those wonderfully fulfilling states of emotion that words couldn't accurately describe, for surely, sitting here, under the cover of this velvet night with Remus...I had surrendered to some sort of alternate consciousness. I was gazing at a gorgeous creature of moonlight and mystery, his eyes liquid gold--wild and deep--his lips soft, swollen from our kisses... aaahhhh yes, those kisses! They would surely haunt me now--a ghostly, sweet echo of them playing across my lips for days to come. 

Remus was unbelievable-beautiful, enigmatic, sensuous, and so damn sexy...Cor! Soooo incredibly fucking sexy! Mmmhh, those wet lips and silky ribbon of moist tongue--ohhh, I want to feel it again! I just want to push him down atop this blanket and ravish him. I want to pull whimpers and moans of pleasure from that sweet mouth. I want to see his face flush and his eyes roll back in sensual delight. I want to watch his face twist and contort in heavy climax. I want...I want him! More than I've ever wanted anyone in my entire life--which is saying quite something considering my rather...ummm...shall we say _active_ fantasy life! 

He utterly captivates me! Remus is so different from everyone else in the most delicious sense possible. Now, I watch almost mesmerized as his throat moves as he swallows his wine, his eyes flash gold-flamed--feral--for a second before he lowers his lashes shyly and averts his head. The moonlight bathes him in its silvered embrace, making his skin look like smooth, white alabaster, highlighting the silken strands of his hair and I suck in my breath for a second, stunned. He turns to gaze at me then, his face still shy but curious, eyebrows quirked adorably. Sweet Merlin...yeah, I am sooo far gone now. That's it. The impossible has happened. No use denying it. I'm in love...heart-wrenching, sweat-pouring, cock-twitching, stomach-catching, limbs-trembling love. Looks like that damn cupid arrow found its intended target--right in my heart--not that I'm complaining, mind you! 

His mouth softens into a smile and he takes the wine glass from my hands as he curls in _like a contented puppy, a wolf pup!_ closer to me, his agile, expressive hands stroking my robes. "What were you going to tell me, Sirius?" he breathes, his breath whisper soft against my face. 

"Hmmm? About what, Moony?" I ask and I smile to hear that my voice sounds much as it always does--smooth and casual--the opposite of the torrent of emotions that I'm actually feeling. 

"You said you wanted to talk to me about those horoscopes." 

_Oh that!_ "Oh right! Right, Moony, I had forgotten...yeah, I did want to talk about that." I blushed, stammering a bit, a little shamed to admit that...oh hell...okay, yeah, I'll admit it...maybe Remus _and Mum_ is right--maybe there is something to all of that astrology piffle after all. 

"And??" he questioned, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. 

"Aaand...well...cor! I can't believe I'm admitting this. This is bloody embarrassing, Remus. I trust you'll not blather about my confession..." 

"What confession? You have not admitted anything yet, Padfoot!" He grinned but his voice rose with a touch of exasperation. I smiled devilishly to see it. 

"Right, okay...well, errr...perhaps some of that astrology stuff is...well, it's a bit enlightening, isn't it?" 

His eyes lit up at that as he chuckled, nodding. "YES! I've been trying to tell you that for ages, Sirius! What changed your mind? Was it all of the eerie horoscope coincidences we've been experiencing lately, because that has rather given me pause for thought as well." 

"Yeah! Exactly! Me too! Well, that's what kinda started the proverbial ball rolling in my head anyway. Then... _here it comes...I'm about to out myself as a **gasp** astrology aficionado! Me! Who would have thought! _ well, then, umm...you see I found this book in Hogsmeade last weekend and...I brought it out with me tonight to share with you. Would you like to hear some of what it says?" 

I sound like an idiot! A hopeless, sappy, stars-silly knobhead. _Would you like to hear what a naïve idget I've become, Remus, because I've got all the evidence here in this little idiotically-titled tome! 'Love Among the Stars'--honestly! What in blue blazes actually got me to pick the book up? Oh...yeah...Remus...well...I wanted to know what it said about Aries and Libra..._

"Yes, I would actually like to hear that," Remus smiled, as he leaned back against the tree, so close to me that I can feel the body heat rising off of him and I can smell him. _Mmmmhhh...a clean, fresh scent evocative of sylvan glades...cool pines and cedars and damp earth. Moony's primitive, musky sensual scent._

I swallow heavily and try to ignore the burning heat that scorches my cheeks. Here goes nothing...no turning back now... 

"Yes, well, umm...you know how you're a Libra and all..." 

He smiled impishly. "Yes, I am. Go on..." 

"Right. Well, it gives all of these really rather...rather cool supposed characteristics of the typical Libra and...you know, Moony, a lot of them do seem remarkably like you. Like...okay, well, I'll just read this to you..." 

He nodded and I smiled sheepishly as my sweaty fingers turned to the dog-eared page on Libran males. I cleared my voice and began reading: 

_++ The Libran male was born under the sign of the scales, so what he really strives for is balance and harmony. Life may be a seesaw, first one side up, then the other, but he can't help running back and forth to try to strike an equilibrium. His sensitive nature is happiest when the world around him is ordered and serene. ++_

"See, Remus, that sounds so much like you, doesn't it? You always serve as the mediator, for example, when James and I have a row! Remember that time you had to decide which of us had the better sense of humour?" 

"Lord, how can I forget, Padfoot! That was awful, what you two put me through for an entire week! Enduring loads of stupid jokes..." 

"Yeah, well, James could never tell a joke! He laughs at his own punchlines--the git!" 

"Yes...hmmm...well, as I recall you told your share of rather..." 

"Amusing, hilarious anecdotes and funny stories," I laughed. 

"Ohhh...yeeaaahhh, right, Paddy. Of course!" Remus smiled and winked. "And then there were the pranks all week. I actually pitied Peter and even Severus. And...what you did to Hagrid! Bless him! Long as I live I shall be haunted by the vision of that shaggy gentle giant of a man with baby rose-colored ringlets of hair..." 

"To match his pink umbrella, Remus! One should never overlook the joys of accessorizing properly! He looked smashing!" 

"Oh yes, of course...Anyhow, that was a hellish week for me. You and James constantly upping the ante until the whole of Hogwarts wanted to know my decision it seemed!" 

I grinned, warming to the soft amusement I heard in his voice. "You chose me, Moony..." 

He smirked. "Yes, that's what I told you anyway, but I also told James the same thing." 

"Remus! You lied to me! You called me the 'King of Merry Mischief' as I recall!" 

"Yes, and James I dubbed "Prankster Extraordinaire." 

"More like 'Egomaniac Extraordinaire' you mean!" 

Remus chuckled again and shook his head. "Well, at any rate, I suppose I was thrown off-balance, if you will, by that little mediation exercise. Now...go on...I'd like to hear more, please." 

"Right, right...Okay...": 

_++ He is usually not the athletic type and doesn't enjoy participating in or viewing sports... ++_

"Wooohooo, is that the gospel or what, Remus! It's like pulling teeth to get you to come join James and I on the Quidditch pitch." 

"That's not entirely true, Sirius. I enjoy watching the Quidditch matches as much as the next fan..." 

"Unless...oooooh, you have some fascinating book on the 'Philosophical Implications of Gobbledygook' to read instead..." 

"It was 'Philological' meaning the study of literature and languages and the development of such...and it was rather interesting..." 

"I'm sure it was, Remus. Anyway...moving on..." : 

_++Give him a board game--chess or backgammon or whatever--and watch his interest pick up. ++_

"Well, that's rather true," Remus agreed, nodding and smiling gently. "Speaking of, you still owe me a rematch on that game of Wizard's Chess we played last month." 

"Hmmm, yes...but Moony, there are other games I'd rather play with you now, that don't involve little men...well, not strictly speaking anyway, and not on a chessboard..." 

Remus' eyes lit up with good humour at that and he shook his head and winked. "I don't know, Padfoot. A giant chessboard--taking your pawn, surrendering my king, riding the knight, check... _mate_...might be somewhat kinky." 

"Oooh, Moony, is that a promise then! I like the way your mind works, love! I love you for this fabulously inventive mind you have, mmmhhh!" 

"And here I was thinking you wanted my body, silly me!" 

"Ohhh, never fear, that too, my wild, wonderful wolfboy!" 

He growled softly at that and I felt my heart and cock throb as his eyes glittered feral again and he crawled towards me, his hands sliding smooth and warm up my robes as he slid into my lap and captured my mouth with the honeyed sweetness of his. Rapture--again... _Let the wolf out, Remus...let him come claim me, a willing victim..._

After a few endlessly divine seconds, he pulled from me, smiling wickedly and pushed his hair back from his face as he moved away. I actually whimpered-- _so Padfoot_ \--in my reluctance for him to pull away. 

"Please continue, Padfoot..." 

_So perceptive, my Remus! MY Remus...mmmhhh, I do like the sound of that! Wonder if he would?_

"Umm...yeah...okay, so...WOW, Remus...umm...I'm afraid I'm rather having a difficult time concentrating now, but...uhhh...let's see, where was I? Okay, ummm...": 

_++ He's a good conversationalist and expects you to keep up with him, so do stay alert and bright! ++_

"Well, no wonder you don't have tete-a-tetes with Wormtail!" I barked. 

"Sirius! That's cruel!" 

"Sorry...okay, moving on...": 

_++ He is kind, has a strong sense of justice and fair play, and will give anyone an even shake. He is tactful, diplomatic and has a keen sense of humor. By nature peaceable and loving, he will resent it keenly when an injustice has been committed. ++_

I flushed to my scalp as I read that, remembering my stupid Snape prank. Every single day I was still so grateful that somehow Moony forgave me for that...though, according to this, he 'resented' it keenly. Well, that was an understatement! 

"Ahhh, now, Moony, this is where the good stuff begins--the sexy stuff!" I grinned lasciviously at him and rubbed my hands together in delight as he chuckled and urged me on. 

_++Sex for the Libran male is a rounded experience, not merely a quick tumble beneath the sheets. In love, you can count on getting more than an equal shake. He believes sex is a rewarding experience, for both himself and his partner. And he has the patience needed to satisfy... ++_

I stopped to glance up at Remus then, feeling my own desire reaching a fevered pitch as I read the words. His eyes, darkened with pupils dilated, seemed to reflect my desire. Smiling I glanced down at the book and then back up to him with a cheeky wink. "Oooh, I really like the sound of that, Remus! You think that part is true, hmm? Perhaps we should put it to the test--academic exploration and curiosity solving and whatnot--just for...scholarly purposes, you understand." 

"Oh indubitably. Of course," he laughed, waving me on so that I would read more. But I didn't want to. No, I wanted to know the validity of those sensual words...somehow I trusted they were very true for the young man sprawled seductively against the tree before me. 

Sighing, and with one last longing look at Moony, I continued on: 

_++ All you have to do is clearly indicate to him what you want, when and how you want it. You'll find him ready and willing to please. ++_

"Really! That's fascinating, Remus! Is that true? Well, I have all manner of ideas for us, you see..." 

Remus giggled, his face flushing, as he pushed at me lightly where I leaned against him. "Finish your reading first, Sirius. I'm quite intrigued to hear what else it says about me..." 

"Party pooper! _sigh_ Well...okay, if you'd rather hear boring words than experience them in all of their fiery intensity..." 

He laughed again and I continued: 

_++ He enjoys body painting and will use a small brush to delicately paint certain areas of his own and his partner's body with pleasingly erotic results. ++_

My mind spun in an erotic frenzy at the delectable images that conjured in my head. I practically drooled as I looked expectantly at Remus. _Hmmm...how much chocolate do you think I could melt off these strawberries..._

He chuckled _again!_ and shrugged. "Well, hmmm...I've never thought of doing that actually, but...I rather do like exploring my artistic tendencies sooo..." 

"Oh PLEASE, Moony! Please say I can be...your canvas! Your very grateful, warm, human, sexy canvas! Come on, please!! It would great fun, don't you think?" 

He smiled. "Yes, great fun...but Sirius...come on--we've only just kissed. Let's not move too fast..." 

"Says the wild boy that just straddled me and sucked the breath from my lungs and pressed his heated, throbbing loins to mine--I mean, that shy, shrinking violet that he is, you know!" 

"Padfoot! You're awful! Now...what?? Why are you gawking at me?" He laughed and as I continued to stare, I finally decided to use my most effective weapon. 

"OH! Yes! of course, now I get the puppy eyes and pouty lip! Well...it's not going to work..." he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly. 

I continued, moving closer to him as I did, trembling my lower lip just a little. 

"Okay! Okay, I give up! Yes, perhaps sometime...I will explore that creative potential with you. It sounds...quite exciting actually. But for now..." 

"Yes, I know! Read on, right?!?" 

He nodded and I sighed and continued with my reading: 

_++ Since the Libran is so finely balanced between the two sexes, he is often bisexual. More gigolos are born under this sign than any other. ++_

"Oh my god! You're making that up, Sirius, aren't you!" he protested, his face flushing a fetching shade of rose. 

"No, Remus, I swear it on my mum's grave--that's what the bloody book says! Look!" 

He took the book from me and I couldn't help the laughter that just bubbled up unbidden from me as I took in his wide, shocked eyes as he read the passage, his throat working convulsively. 

He scowled and glanced up, tossing the book lightly back into my lap. 

"Well, you can't believe everything you read..." 

"Oh-ho! Yes! Now, that's something I never thought to hear fall from the lips of the literary, inordinately well-read Remus Lupin!" 

He stared at me for a long moment and sniffed primly. "Well, perhaps most things one reads are true and I'll grant you that the rest of it seems remarkably accurate, but I can assure you, Sirius, I am no gigolo, nor do I have a desire to be..." 

"I know, Moony! I know that, you git! I just wanted to tease you a bit. Ummm...what about this other? This bisexual comment, hmmm? Do I have to worry about you leaving me for the next pretty bird who tosses her hair in your direction?" 

He smiled, his shoulders relaxing. "No, Sirius. I mean...yes, I have noticed girls...a bit...but...I've only...there is only one...ummm...errr...please go on...go on with your reading..." 

I knew he was getting uncomfortable again so I let the matter drop, but...I did want to know. Was he thinking of me then? 

"Umm...yeah...okay, moving on...": 

_++The erogenous zones for Librans are the small of the back and buttocks. Librans can usually be identified by their especially well-shaped and rounded buttocks. ++_

"Hell, well, now that, if you'll forgive my saying so, is most definitely true!" I smiled. 

Once again, Remus flushed to his hairline and I smiled wider to see it. I then leaned forward and teased, "Umm, so Moony, want to prove that fact to me, hmm?" 

"I don't have to. You just said it was, and I quote, 'definitely true.'" He smiled impishly and then asked, "And, when, pray tell, did you come to this conclusion? When have you seen me...my...me?" 

It was now my turn to blush. There was no way I was telling him about the times I had cast surreptitious glances at him in the showers or getting ready for class. Nuh huh. I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know...I must have noticed one day when you were walking in front of me or something." 

"Through my heavy, unrevealing, shapeless school robes, you mean." 

"Oh hell, Moony! You are far too clever for your own good, you know?" 

"No, I'm not. Now...tell me...that's enough about Libra. What does it say for Aries?" 

I grinned and flipped back to the front of the book and darted a glance up at him before reading. 

_++The Arien male is aggressive, energetic and restless. He may be impractical and impulsive Well, I am that, unfortunately! but he's imaginative and dynamic. He makes things happen! Of course I do! If you go out with him, you never know exactly where you'll wind up. But wherever you do, it'll be exciting. ++_

I smiled and gazed back up to judge Remus' reaction. Of course, he wore his normally placid expression so I couldn't tell if the words, which were oddly true, were intriguing him or not. 

"So far, that's all true," I said, nodding emphatically. 

He smiled. "Is it? Fascinating...go on, Sirius...I want to hear more.": 

_++ He can drive you cra... ++_

"Hang on...ummm...okay, this is all boring, let me just skip ahead a bit here..." 

Remus laughed and suddenly snatched the book from my hands as I gasped in protest. "Oh no you don't, Padfoot. You heard all about my dirty little astrological secrets. Gigolos, honestly! I'll not have you editing yours for public consumption. _I'll_ read this, thank you very much!" 

He then began to read aloud and I fairly cringed at what it might say. Still...it was all rather arousing to hear Remus discuss me--well my astrological sign and supposed characteristics--in that husky, honey-smooth, rich voice of his. 

_++He can drive you crazy, but you love it. He's imperious, irritating, and irascible, but he's also playful, fun-loving, and enthusiastic. ++_

"Yes, Siri, I can see these qualities in you." 

"All of them? Irritating? Irascible?" 

Remus smiled. "Playful, fun-loving, enthusiastic and imperious. Yes, all of them, Padfoot. Shall I proceed?" 

I sighed and nodded, and moved forward to lay my head casually in his lap. _Mmmhhh, he smelled so indescribably delicious._ His eyes widened in surprise at my actions, but then he smiled and I sighed and closed my eyes in bliss as I felt one of his hands slide into my hair as he continued reading. 

_++ He has a dominating personality impatient with rules and conventions. You'll get all the excitement and pleasure you want and perhaps more than you can take..._

\- Pay heed to that, Moony dear! -

He is jealous. He wants all of you all of the time and he expects loyalty and fidelity. He is jealous of everyone from his best friend to the broomstick repairman... ++

At this I couldn't help but chuckle and Remus gazed down, regarding me curiously before I explained, " _Broomstick_ repairman, Remus! Think about that! Ha! Hell yes, I'd be jealous if another man was ahem examining your broomstick!" 

He laughed at that and shook his head and I smiled to see his hair gleam in the starry light. He was so fucking, unbelievably beautiful. I wanted to kiss him again...but then, alas, he began reading once more: 

_++ He's a trailblazer. Yet beneath all the dash and glamour you may glimpse a curious vulnerability--the appeal of a small boy who needs someone to watch over him... ++_

"Awww...Padfoot..." 

"Ohhh...keep reading..." 

He grinned and continued. 

_++ Anyone who sees through his surface glitter knows how to win his heart. He will be loyal, sincere and affectionate to the one he loves... ++_

Yes! See Remus! Take that to heart, mate! 

++ He has a fine, witty sense of humour, and is clever and quick at repartee. Your only problem will be keeping up with him but you'll want to! ++ 

I smiled at the words. Remus paused for a second and then said, "Oh, you'll like this, Sirius. We've reached the libidinous portion of the profile. It says...": 

_++He exudes sex! The key to his sexual behavior is impulsiveness. Anything that smacks of the routine will bore him just this side of hysteria. He is a whirlwind in bed. If you want to please an Arien, you will have to use your imagination--and no holds are barred! Also, he loves ear and lip nibbles. ++_

At that, my so-called Arien impulsiveness surged in me and I sat up, cupping Remus' gorgeous, moon-kissed face in my hands. "Did you hear that, Moony? I love lip nibbles and ear nibbles..." 

Before I could say any more, he leaned forward, his eyes glinting gold again, and I felt his heated, soft breath fan against my mouth before he gently took my bottom lip between his perfect, white, slightly-sharp, lupine teeth and nibbled softly, seductively. 

I practically melted in his arms, my whole body seeming to dissolve into a boneless, whimpering mass as he gently nibbled and sucked my bottom lip before moving to bestow the same lush treatment to my top lip. I slumped in his arms and I felt the breath of his soft chuckle as he held me up. After several long, sweet minutes, he pulled away, and nodded, saying in a soft voice as if he were talking about something rather normal, "Yes, well, that seems to be true." 

"Uhh...oh Moony, don't you want to see if it holds true for the ears as well, hmmm?" I pleaded. 

He laughed lightly and shook his head. "Perhaps in just a bit. Now...what else? Hmmm...does it say anything in here about the compatibility between Aries and Libra?" 

I blinked, still somewhat lost in a state of heady delirium. "Umm...yeah...check out that folded down page toward the back of the book." 

He thumbed to the page and read softly: 

_++Libra and Aries can develop a healthy affinity, especially in physical matters... ++_

Ahhh yes! Shagarific Sirius and Randy Remus--quite a pairing, that! 

++ Aries' aggressiveness uncovers a streak of unconventionality in Libra... ++

Like that wonderfully hedonistic body painting, perhaps? Mmmhhh, I love the sound of that! 

++Both adore sexual pleasure... ++

Hell yeah! 

++Aries, however, must strive not to go too far too fast as Libra tends to be idealistic and might be disillusioned... ++

Well...shit, just as I was trying to do tonight! Okay, well...time to put on the brakes I suppose--arrgghh...I hate brakes! Life should be experienced at an exciting...make that breakneck...pace! 

++ Overall, theirs is a fulfilling union. ++ 

"Awww...isn't that nice to know, Remus?" I murmured gazing up at him. 

Remus smiled and winked, threading his warm, long, strong fingers through my hair, "Yes, it is. But...I didn't really need a book to tell me that, Sirius. I could have surmised as much from our...from tonight." 

I smiled blissfully and nodded before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the warm swell of his robe-clad tummy, "Yeah, Moony, me too." 

~~+~~

**LILY'S POV**

In the three days following our last little prank with the picnic basket, I had begun to feel guilty for my involvement in the whole affair. After all, here we were, trying to push Remus and Sirius into thinking that they belonged together. What would their reaction be should they ever find out that it was all just a hoax? Still, I had to remind myself that the two boys _did_ seem to be made for one another. And I believed they saw that too--more so now than ever. The quick, heated glances, the casual brush of fingers in the halls, the delicate blush that would rise up on Remus' cheeks whenever Sirius made mention of anything remotely unconventional--they thought they'd hidden these small exchanges well, but they didn't fully realize the intuition and observation of Lily Evans. 

Oh no, I don't claim to know all. I can't even begin to fathom the wonders of the universe or why God created blast-ended skrewts, or even the higher principles of Arithmancy. But there is one thing I _do_ know when I see it--love. I knew it the first time I dared to gaze into James Potter's eyes, and I knew it now, as I watched our two friends converse in the Gryffindor common room. 

As I observed the two boys talking animatedly, I took note of how near they were sitting to one another--so close that their thighs brushed together. There was something in their eyes--an emotion that spoke of devotion and loyalty and undying passion. I knew in that instant, without a doubt. Remus and Sirius were in love. I sighed happily to think of it. I was suddenly very pleased with myself that I had convinced James not to write any more horoscopes for the school paper. After all, we'd done enough to influence their actions already. I thought over all of the various pranks we'd pulled over the last month--starting with that hilarious, yet cruel Snape forecast (which I was thankfully not a part of), to the promise of a secret crush, to the subtle suggestions that love was right in front of them, to our fake argument and the romantic picnic. I remember the way Peter and James pretended to stumble into them in the hall one day, pushing them right into one another, face to face, and how they'd stared so longingly into each other's eyes before abruptly pulling away, faces flushing. That morning, Libra's horoscope had read: 

_++ A chance meeting today in a familiar place brings newfound feelings of adoration. Could this person you've bumped into be your true love? The stars say yes. But beware the eye of the storm--it just might leave you breathless. ++_

I had to cover my mouth to keep them from overhearing my giggles as I reflected on that particular forecast. That piece of work had been my doing, and I'd been rather proud of it at the time. James and Peter carried out the prank expertly, literally crashing the two boys into one another. And I _do_ believe it left them breathless--it seemed to knock the wind right out of them! The last bit though--that was what I really prided myself on. I had heard Remus once describe Sirius' eyes like the grey of a storm, and I had to agree whole-heartedly. They truly were captivating. I would never admit that to James, however. Wouldn't want to make him unnecessarily jealous. 

But, despite the fact that our prank was going rather smoothly, and our horoscopes were written rather expertly, if I do say so myself, Professor Nebula finally stepped in, putting an end to the fun. She went straight to the editor, Damon Briggs, and complained about the "claptrap" that was being passed off as real, authentic forecasts. He explained that one of the students had been trying his hand at astrology (though he wouldn't give any names, thank god), and she insisted that if the Quill was going to publish horoscopes on a daily basis, that they be done by somebody who actually knew what they were doing. 

Still, the effects of our self-made horoscopes seemed to have been enough to do the trick. Remus and Sirius were totally captivated by the readings, and seemed to really take them to heart. I was surprised at Sirius' readiness to believe, but then again, I had to remind myself that so far, everything he'd read had literally come true. 

Even James had to admit that it was a real load off his mind to be rid of the responsibility. It was becoming more and more difficult each day to come up with something new and unique to post, especially after we'd decided that our Sirius and Remus torture would be coming to an end. It was time now to sit back and see how things would progress from here. 

I had never mentioned my suspicions to James, but I sincerely hoped that he would take the news of their relationship--if there indeed was one--with an open mind. He and Sirius had been friends forever, and all four boys were far too close to let something as innocuous and wondrous as blossoming romance come between them. 

My James was a wonderful friend. He was always generous and caring, honest and loyal. But unfortunately, he was also totally oblivious. Perhaps he didn't want to see what was right in front of his nose, or maybe he had managed to thoroughly convince himself that it could never be. In either case, he would be in for quite a shock should their true feelings ever be made known publicly. Perhaps I would confess my suspicions eventually, but for now, I felt it best to keep quiet. 

Not wishing to be found staring at our two friends, should they manage to break eye contact from one another for more than a second or two, I casually picked up Remus' copy of the Quill from off the end table and flipped through its contents in search of an interesting article. Instead, I found myself on the astrology page, and I simply couldn't help but to read. What I found there astounded me. 

_++ Aries--your love for all things adventurous will be rewarded soon as you and your new companion delve into unexplored, 'artistic' territory. Put that charming smile to good use, and you just might get more than you bargained for. ++_

++ The stars are in your favor tonight, Libra. That charming young man you've had your eye on lately will whisk you off your feet when you least expect it. Hold onto this one--he's a keeper! ++

Oh god...for a moment, I felt myself becoming aggravated at James. Could he have possibly found a way to continue posting his phony horoscopes? But no...Professor Nebula wouldn't allow it. 

I gazed up to find Remus standing near the fireplace, gazing into the dancing flames of the fire. One hand was on his hip, the other at his chin, as though in contemplation. I couldn't see the look on his face, as his back was toward me, but I did notice that Sirius was slowly creeping up behind him (I guess they'd managed to break away from each other for a few seconds after all). I watched in amusement as his arms suddenly wrapped around the other boy, scooping him up into his arms. Remus let out a yelp of surprise, and then began to laugh. 

"Sirius! What are you doing!? Put me down!" 

For the briefest of moments, I could have sworn I saw Sirius lean in close, eyes narrowing as if they were about to close so that he might plant a searing kiss on Remus' lips. Remus, too, was gazing up into Sirius' face, a look of--was it longing?--on his flushed face. But suddenly, Sirius' eyes darted in my direction and he straightened, setting Remus back down. I quickly hid behind the paper, biting my lip as a grin broke out over my face. Oh yes, these two boys had it _bad_ for one another. 

My eyes gazed over the horoscopes again, and I let out a gasp of wonder. _'That charming young man...will whisk you off your feet...'_ Yes, it seemed even _these_ forecasts were remarkably accurate. Perhaps Libra and Aries--at least these two-- _were_ destined to be together after all.


	12. 12

**Sirius' POV**

The next week I wandered with Moony through a haze of delirious bliss. Nothing, it seemed, could ruffle me--not Peter's incessant chattering, James' teasing nor his continual Lily gibbering...hell, not even Snape was pissing me off! It was hard keeping my feelings about Remus to myself, but I contented myself with the occasional squeezing of his warm fingers in mine as we walked side-by-side to class, our robes hiding our clasped hands; a stolen kiss in the silent dark hallways; a brushing of hands under the table in the Great Hall as we ate; and deep, longing looks into his amber-hued eyes that burned me to my soul. It wasn't nearly enough, but it would have to suffice for the time being. 

I was feeling a bit restless however this evening. I lay on my bed trying in vain to recopy Moony's History of Magic notes as his were a good bit more detailed than mine. Whereas mine said, "Some dead wizard dude attempts somesuch cow trick or other and is noticed by...some Muggles blah, blah...", his said, "In 1604, in a fit of impotent rage, Pyramis Twickenham transfigured the Muggle mayor of Jersey into a cow, thereby resulting in the origin of 'Jersey Cows'. He is caught in the act, imprisoned and almost hung but narrowly escapes..." 

I sighed, rubbing my hands wearily over my eyes for a second before glancing up and gazing at Remus. He lay contentedly sprawled across his bed, a quill flying gracefully across a page of parchment and I wondered if he was writing or drawing. As if sensing my heavy gaze, he looked up then, amber eyes soft in the lamplight, and smiled at me. 

"What are you doing, Moony?" I asked softly and I noted (hoping Peter, who also was studying beside us in the room, did not) the longing lilt heavy in my voice. 

Remus smiled gently and shrugged. "Oh, I was just exploring my creative side. I'm thinking that I might like to take up painting again." He looked up and fixed me in his golden gaze before he continued, "But, _sigh_ I just haven't found an appropriate canvas yet on which to practice." 

_Moony! You naughty, wild wolf!_

"Umm...well, perhaps I could help you with that sometime, Remus. I adore...painting..." 

He arched one perfect golden-brown eyebrow and smiled slowly. "Hmmm...thank you, Sirius. I didn't know you were such an art lover." 

Peter interrupted our little teasing talk by sighing exasperatedly. "This is impossible! I can't do this!" he groaned, scrubbing a hand through his wispy blond hair. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Peter. Are we disturbing your studies?" Remus asked concerned. 

"No, that's not it! It's this...stupid spell I'm supposed to write! It's impossible! I hate writing spells. I guess I'm just not creative enough. Now, James is so good at this sort of thing. If he were here, he'd know what to write. He always comes up with creative ideas for things like that. He knows what to write, like those poems he's started writing Lily--he doesn't know I've seen them but I have and while they're really soppy and flowery and such, they're pretty good if you like that sort of thing. And, of course, he wrote those Quill horoscopes and they wer--errr...I mean..." 

I looked up instantly from my notes that I had been studying in a vain attempt to ignore Peter's rambling and met Moony's gaze. We locked eyes and then turned as one to stare at Peter. 

His face blanched and then flushed and he reminded me of one of those bugs pinned to an entomologist's board as he struggled to rise from his bed, trembling with nerves. 

"What did you say, Wormtail?" I asked, rising from my bed. I noticed Remus got up too and we both prowled to Peter's bedside. 

"Uhhh...ohh...ummm...nothing, I was just babbling, you know...like I always do. Haha! I was talking about James' poems to Lily...ummm...that's all. It wasn't anything important at all." 

"You said something about horoscopes, Pete," I said, my heart beginning to pump fast in my chest. _What was going on here? What did James have to do with the Quill horoscopes? Ahhh! Oh, bloody hell! Of course! Fuck, why didn't I suspect this sooner?! James was behind those things! That bloody bespectacled bastard was planting the ruddy things in the paper himself! That's why they were so 'eerily accurate' to quote Remus! Ohhh, he would pay for that! But...first, we had to get Peter to squeal and confess the duplicitous actions..._

"Peter," Remus said softly as he sat down on the side of Peter's bed and I watched warily as Wormtail scrambled away from Remus, eyes widening as he pressed himself against the wall. Anger flared in me when I saw Remus' shoulders slump as he recognized the obvious fear Peter felt toward him. It pissed me off! Damn Peter! Here I was advancing angrily, fire practically shooting from my eyes and Wormtail just gets nervous...but when Remus--dear, sweet, gentle Remus--sits down on the side of the bed and inquires after Peter in a soft voice, the idiot boy scrambles away as if Remus has transformed instantly into a rampaging monster. 

I growled and began to advance, but Remus jumped up, intercepting me. "Sirius! Wait! It's okay. Calm down." 

I felt my hackles still rising but I backed off as requested, my eyes still glaring at Peter. 

He eyed me back balefully for a long moment. 

Remus sighed and turned to face Peter again as he asked softly, "Peter, it's okay. You're fine. Neither one of us is going to do anything to you, okay. Just tell me, did James write those horoscopes in the Quill? Specifically the ones about Sirius and I?" 

Peter turned fearful, wide blue eyes turned to Remus, but said nothing. 

"Please tell us, Peter," Remus urged. 

I growled again and Remus grabbed my arm gently holding it in a firm grip. "Sirius! I told you, please...just calm down, okay. Everything is going to be fine." 

Remus turned again to Peter. "Please, Peter...just tell us the truth. Did James write those horoscopes?" 

Peter blanched again. _Well, there's our bleedin' answer!_

He swallowed heavily and blinked as he edged slowly off his bed, his gaze never leaving Remus'. "Ummm...well...kinda...for a while anyway...gotta dash...bye!" 

With that he took off as fast as his chubby, short legs could carry him. I broke free from Remus and made as if to tear after Peter, but just as I reached the door, Moony tackled me, forcing me to the ground. 

"Remus!" I said, struggling, "Let me up! You heard what they did to us! I just want to..." 

"Murder Peter and James. No, Sirius, you're too angry right now. You need to calm down. I'll not have you become a murderer on account of some stupid prank." 

I turned in his arms and he lifted up briefly, just enough for me to flip over unto my back, and then he settled down atop me again, pressing me to the floor, his hands on my shoulders, face hovering above mine. 

"But, Remus...what they did...that joke...it's cruel! How could they?" 

He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. "I know it seems that way, Sirius, but I don't think it was intended to be cruel. I think...well...I rather think James was trying to get back at me at first because of the whole Lily astrology incident...and you...well, you unfortunately got tangled up in it too." 

"But why, Moony? That 'astrology incident' resulted in James finally getting up the balls to ask Lily out! They're an item now for Merlin's sake! It worked out nicely for him! Why would he do this to us?" 

A flicker of emotion crossed Remus' face at my hasty words and he lowered his lashes, his voice dropping, as he whispered, "Perhaps he thought the same thing might work for us too...but...you apparently don't agree..." And with that, he rose smoothly off of me and padded to his bed again, sitting down on it heavily. 

I sat up slowly and turned to look at him. I was so confused. I knew I needed to go comfort Remus to assure him that while I didn't appreciate the measures James used to hook the two of us together, I did rather enjoy the result of that finagling. I wanted to rise and go to him, to wrap him in my arms and tell him that...but something held me rooted to the spot. Some insane, lingering vestige of...pride perhaps. _You Idiot! Pride goeth before a fall, Sirius! Go to him!_ I ignored my inner voice and gazed down at the floor, not daring to look up again into Remus' sweet, beguiling...so tempting face. 

James had played his cards well. I would give him that. Remus and I had wandered like utter idiots into his trap. 

Remus finally broke the silence of the room. "Sirius...I...I know you're upset and feel betrayed right now...but...I just want you to know, whether it was astrologically intended or not, prank or no, I...I really do...I...I mean, you mean so much..." 

Something deep inside me surged through me at his hesitant, stammering words and before I even knew what was happening, I was hurtling across the room to him. I reached his bed and fell to my knees, wrapping tight arms around his waist, burying my face against his warm robes, breathing in the comforting, sweet scent of him...my Moony. "Oh Remus..." I found I was practically sobbing, all my emotions breaking, the dam bursting, as I clung to him, "I know, love...I know...no matter how it happened, the truth is...I love you, Remus. I've loved you since...oh for years really, I just never really let myself feel it fully until now..." I grabbed tighter unto him, wiping tearstained cheeks on the soft fabric of his robes. 

He leaned over me and I felt his hair against my neck as he murmured, his own voice thick with emotion, "You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that, Padfoot. I love you too. It doesn't matter if it was 'written in the stars' that we be together or not, because...well, it's written in my heart that we should be." 

I pulled away to gaze into his eyes. "I know, Moony...I feel the same..." 

He smiled his soft, familiar and beloved, gentle Remus smile at me and I leaned up, pressing tear-salted, hot lips to his, grabbing desperately on to him. We kissed long and hard and I felt the comforting bliss steal over me, calming me. Finally we pulled apart and Remus leaned in, pressing his forehead to mine. He smiled impishly then and murmured, "Sirius, I've got an idea of a way we can get back at James and Peter if you're game that is..." 

~~+~~

**REMUS' POV**

I sat there for a long moment just gazing into his eyes, a flame of new, intense emotions sparking within me. Sirius was so breathtakingly beautiful, and finally, he was mine. It was almost surreal, gazing into the eyes of my love and realizing that only weeks ago I hadn't even been aware of the strong pull I felt toward this boy. I simply couldn't imagine ever not loving Sirius. This felt too right. 

I sighed exasperatedly when I thought about how Sirius had lost his temper with Peter. Truly, it pained me deeply every time I saw the boy flinch, or back away in fear. There was a monster deep inside of me, yes--but I was not that monster--James and Sirius had helped me to see that. And twenty eight days out of the month, I was the one in charge. I had to remind myself though that Peter had never been exceptionally brave or accepting of things he didn't understand. He'd grown to fear the dark and all it encompassed, including the evil soul of the werewolf. I couldn't blame him really. I hated to admit it, but Peter was nearly a squib. Oh, he had a dim share of power, but he simply didn't know how to use it. 

I was thankful to Sirius in some respects. It was very heartwarming to see how quickly he would come to my aid should anyone disrespect me for what I was. It filled me with joy to know that Sirius loved the wolf just as much as he loved Remus Lupin. But Peter simply couldn't understand the full implications of being a werewolf, and so, he chose to run away instead. 

Only moments ago, Peter had confessed some rather startling news--the horoscopes that I had practically lived by over the past month were all a hoax--a prank created by James Potter to humiliate me for the little talk I'd had with Lily. I admit, I wasn't totally blameless, and it was a nice relief to know that their little fight over the picnic basket had probably been staged as well. Still, revenge was in order. We were Marauders, after all. 

With our foreheads pressed together, my mind swimming from the emotional confessions of our love (I don't think I'd ever seen Sirius cry like that) a thought came to me--a devilishly delightful plan. 

"Sirius," I said softly, attempting to mask the sheer excitement that was bubbling up within at the very thought of it. "I've got an idea of a way we can get back at James and Peter...if you're game that is..." 

Sirius grinned that wicked smile of his, eyes alight with mischief. "Sirius Black is _always_ game for a good prank! Do tell, Moony!" 

I smiled and drew in closer to him, chest pressing up against his to whisper the details of this devilish plan. As I leaned in, I could feel the heat from his chest invading my own, wrapping me in a warm, safe blanket, and I sighed contentedly. 

"Here's what we're going to do..." I whispered lightly, allowing the heat of my breath to wash over his ear. I felt him shudder. 

Desire rising within me, I outlined our strategy slowly, my voice slightly more baritone than normal as I made sure every syllable was enhanced by the feel of my exhalation on his flesh. I wanted him so badly I could nearly taste it. It was such a delightful sensation to feel him respond to my gentle teasing--and yet, I was reluctant to rush into things too hastily. 

"Oh, yes, Moony! _Wonderful_ plan!" He groaned enthusiastically. I smiled inwardly, happy that he approved, but even more delighted at the way he was hitching his breath beneath me, trying desperately to stay still, to keep from voicing his desires, and failing miserably. 

I could feel his strong, hot body writhing against my own, his hands reaching up, yet hesitating momentarily before finding their way to my back, gently caressing. The smell of him, the sound of his labored breathing, the feel of soft hair against my face--it was all too much, nearly driving the wolf over the edge. "You know what else I think?" I said seductively. 

He shivered, his voice low and languid with lust. "No..." he said softly. "What?" 

"I think I'm in the mood for some painting." I allowed the words to roll off my tongue, gentle, seductive. He hitched his breath, and turned then to look at me, desperate desire lighting up in his eyes. 

"Oh god..." He whispered. "Yes, Moony...I would love to see your artistic talents put to good use." 

Grinning impishly, I pulled away from him briefly to reach into my bedside drawer. I'd snuck off on my own for a while last weekend while we were in Hogsmeade, hoping to find the perfect thing to explore my artistic curiosities with Sirius. He hadn't been aware that I'd bought anything, nor that I'd been practicing on spare bits of parchment behind the confines of my drawn bed hangings late at night. 

Smiling, I crawled up onto the bed in front of him, holding up the paintbrush so that he might examine its design. His eyes grew wide with delight as he watched me creep slowly toward him, like a stalking cat--make that wolf. 

He smiled as I lifted the brush to his face, running it feather-light over the bridge of his perfect nose. 

"Mmmm..." he sighed dreamily and closed his eyes as I continued to drag it down, over smooth lips and angled jaw. Quickly, I moved in, replacing the paintbrush with my mouth, drawing moans of pleasure from his throat. 

I moved up along his jawline, kissing gently until I arrived at the smooth shell of his ear. I grinned knowingly, remembering what the astrology book had said about his ears and how effectively the technique had worked on his lips just a week prior. Carefully, I pressed my teeth against the soft lobe, biting gently. I heard him gasp beneath me, his body jerking in obvious pleasure. _Mmmm...you like this, don't you, Padfoot?_ I ran my tongue teasingly up the outer edge of sensitive flesh, causing Sirius to let out a moan of both contentment and frustration. I knew I was being just a bit unfair, teasing him so mercilessly, but like I said, I didn't want to rush anything. I wanted to make this moment last and see where our interactions would lead. 

Finally, I pulled away and Sirius opened his eyes, the gray deepening until it was nearly black with anticipation. "God, Moony..." he whispered. "You don't know what you do to me..." 

_Oh yes...I most certainly do...,_ I thought, taking delighted note of how his growing erection was currently pressing into my thigh. 

I ran my fingers under the hem of his sweater, and he seemed to understand what I wanted because he lifted his arms, allowing me to pull it up and over his head. I folded it and laid it gently at the foot of the bed. He chuckled lightly. 

"What?" I asked. 

He grinned and shook his head. "Can't you deny that perpetual decency for even a few moments, Moony?" His eyes were alight with amusement. 

"I smiled innocently, pushing him down onto his back on the bed. "You mean like this?" In an instant, my mouth was on his, attacking him with savage kisses that stole the breath from both of our lungs. I attacked his lips with my teeth, drawing forth moans of unbridled pleasure. I met his tongue with my own, sucking it into my mouth to bestow upon every inch of it, concentrated caresses. 

When I finally pulled away, Sirius reached out for me, running greedy hands over my jaw and neck, sliding down to caress my chest through the thin fabric of my shirt. Oh, but it felt wonderful. But I wasn't finished just yet. 

Taking up the paintbrush again, I spoke the spell to begin the flow of paint that would run from the soft hairs at the tip, never to dry up until I so wished. 

Sirius reached up to pull me close, eyeing the paintbrush eagerly. But I grabbed his hands and pushed them against the mattress above his head. "Nuh uh..." I whispered, conjuring a groan from Sirius. "Don't interfere with my work, Padfoot. I've been practicing this for a few days now. I want this to be a masterpiece." 

I brought the tip of the brush to a taut nipple and gently swiped, coating it in rich, warm, melted chocolate--yes, I'd chosen my most favorite food for this little experiment, and already, I was tempted to taste the sweet smelling confection and thus destroy my creation before it had even begun. 

"Moooonnnyy..." Sirius' eyes were closed in perpetual bliss, face contorted with pleasure. I could only sit there dumbfounded for a moment as I stared at the beauty of his aroused face--feelings and emotions that I alone had inspired in the boy. "God, please don't stop..." he breathed, and smiling, I obliged. 

I crawled over him, straddling his waist with my knees as I ran the paintbrush gently down his chest and over his abdomen. The rich smell of the chocolate invaded my senses, seducing me to sneak a taste, but I forced myself to resist. 

Carefully, I continued mapping his flesh in delicate strokes, biting my lip as I concentrated on the image that was beginning to take shape over the firm muscles of his torso. Sirius stopped struggling and lay back, allowing me to work my magic with the brush. His breathing was labored, chest heaving, but he made no protest, save for a few tantalizing moans as the soft, chocolate-coated hairs made contact with the most sensitive areas of his flesh. 

Sirius had once told me that I was too patient for my own good--that I was like a dam, holding in my deepest emotions and passions behind a sturdy, all-concealing wall. But even the most well constructed and composed dams can break, and I simply couldn't take the waiting any longer. 

Sirius opened his eyes as I threw the paintbrush onto the bed, smearing chocolate on the sheets, but not really caring. As our gazes met, those storm clouds that were his eyes, seemed to alight as though lightning had struck. My body tingled with the intense desire they offered, and I finally forced myself to look away. 

He lifted his head, taking a gaze at my handiwork. As he stared at the patterns of rich brown that covered his chest and stomach, he hitched his breath, a bemused grin spreading over flushed lips. 

"Wow...Remus...this is...wow..." 

"It's a wolf," I said sheepishly. "Though I think it rather looks like a dog..." 

"No!" He objected immediately. "It's... _gorgeous_! I mean...the detail...it's just exquisite!" 

I blushed with pride at his words. I was so hoping he'd like it. 

"Now I have my very own Moony," he smiled, letting his eyes roam over the image once more. 

"You already had your own Moony," I smiled, placing a soft kiss against his lips. 

He sighed and laid his head against the pillow. I couldn't contain it any more--the site of him sprawled out like this against the bed, dark hair splayed across the white sheets, chest covered with rich, dark chocolate--it was too much for me to bear. Eagerly, I leaned over him, trailing my tongue along a thick swipe of the sweet concoction, allowing it to melt tantalizingly over my tongue. The rich taste of the chocolate combined with the sweet flavor of his flesh made for the most sumptuous dessert I have ever tasted. God, but it was good! 

"Oh, Moony..." I felt long fingers thread through my hair, urging me to continue my ministrations, Sirius' gasps of pleasure combining with my own. 

Finally, he pushed himself up a bit on one elbow, gripping my arm with one hand, halting me. I looked into his eyes questioningly. 

"I'd like to try my hand at that if you don't mind," he grinned. 

"Wha--?" 

"The body painting, of course." There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"Ohh god..." I moaned at the very thought of it. He didn't even have to ask me to remove my shirt. It was tossed across the room in seconds. 

Sirius laughed, his eyes brightening. "Well...I guess you really can abandon all reason when you're randy enough, eh Remus?" 

I just growled in response. 

He pushed me back on the bed, staring at me hungrily as he picked up the paintbrush. One swipe over sensitive flesh was all it took before I was crying out in ecstasy. The warm, slippery chocolate coated my skin, smooth and seductive, light, feathery bristles caressing my nipples and dipping into my navel. I curled my fingers around the bed sheets, eyes squeezed shut tightly as first warm, chocolate coated brush and then hot, wet tongue mapped patterns all across my flesh. 

Finally, Sirius sat up, surveying his artistic endeavors, and he laughed softly. "Well..." he said, "I'm no Remus Lupin, that's for sure!" 

I gazed down, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. A chocolate star covered my lower abdomen, encasing my navel right in the middle, and above that, a goofy happy face, using my nipples as the pupils of the eyes. I laughed, a joyous, giddy, aroused laugh, and pulled Sirius to me, capturing his lips once again. 

He pulled away first, gazing at me longingly. "You know..." he grinned, running a hand wickedly over the waist of my pants. "My artwork leaves a little to be desired. I think I need a little more practice." 

"Hmmm..." I gazed at him seductively. "I think I have a little more canvas I can spare." 

He grinned devilishly. "Yeah?" 

"Ohhh yeah..." I breathed, pulling him down. 

For the next hour, I got to experience for the first time, the true joys a wet paintbrush and a moist tongue could truly bring. I don't think chocolate has ever tasted so good.


	13. 13

**JAMES' POV**

I've never really been the soppy, romantic sort...or at least I never thought I was until Lily. Suddenly, with the turn of her copper flame hair and the flash of emerald eyes and a smile of perfect ruby lips...I'm gone--no longer just James Potter: Marauder and 'Prankster Extraordinaire' or even James Potter: Prefect and Head Boy--no, now, I've become James Potter: Hopeless Romantic Paramour of Lily Evans and God-awful Poet of Flowery but Earnest Dribble! I'm well aware of the foolish image I must present following at her heels like a lovesick puppy. Sirius takes endless delight in whistling and calling out "Here, boy! Good boy! Fetch" whenever he spies me chasing at her heels. Pretty ironic for 'Jo Jo the Dogboy' aka Padfoot to be teasing me like that, but then...that's Sirius for you. 

And so, here I sit...at Lily's heels, very like the love-pup I most likely resemble. Not that I mind, of course. No, truthfully, there is no where I'd rather be than here, sitting on the common room rug in front of a warm, blazing fire with Lily's delicate, high arched foot in my hands. Dying for some sort of physical contact, I am temporarily sating myself by giving her a foot massage. Of course, it's not a very good one as I'm forced to relinquish her foot and jump up beside her on the couch every time I hear someone's footsteps on the stairs or a creak at the portrait hole. 

And now...Footsteps--running footsteps down the stairs! Up I go! 'Hello, Love.' 

Peter dashes into the room, round face pink with exertion, panting heavily, looking for all the world like the Grim Reaper himself is tearing after him, scythe at the ready. He spies me on the couch with Lily and his eyes widen, his face paling a bit and he offers a tremulous smile, eyes darting between me and the portrait hole. 

"Wormtail, what's wrong? Is death chasing at your heels, lad?" I laugh. 

He laughs nervously. "Ummm...you could say that in a sense." 

I regard him curiously and his voice quakes a bit as he tenses and says, "Ummm...yeah, I'm feeling rather poorly. Stomach problems you know. I'm going to go to the infirmary tonight and...uhhh...get some treatment. I'll see you lot later!" 

Then, without another squeak, he was gone. 

Lily laughed as we watched his small, retreating back as it disappeared through the portrait hole. "He certainly seemed to have a good bit of energy for one who feels ill." 

I nodded. "Yeah...that was weird. Peter is rather odd at times, but that was...odd, even for Peter." 

"Hmmm...well, I do hope he's okay," Lily murmured, as she snuggled up close to my chest, propping her feet on the arm of the couch. 

I sighed and wrapped an arm around her thinking that I wanted to spend the rest of my nights just like this--with this wonderful girl in my arms. 

We sat there cuddling and kissing occasionally for another hour or so until Lily murmured sleepily that we had both best be getting to bed. I grumped at the suggestion, but finally relinquished her, frowning at how empty my arms suddenly felt. She smiled and leaned in, breath washing warm and sweet over my face, as she pressed a soft, wet kiss to my mouth, causing me to moan and try to clutch at her again. She giggled against my mouth and danced out of the way, shaking her finger playfully in my face, "To bed, Mr. Potter!" 

Sighing dramatically, we said our final goodnights and I trudged up the stairs to the dormroom. The room was surprisingly quiet as I entered it. I was used to walking in to a familiar scene of Remus studying late into the night begging Sirius to please turn down his muggle radio; to Sirius alternating between playing air guitar and thumping his pillow in beat to the music; and to Peter grousing about all of the racket keeping him up. But...not tonight. Tonight, all was quiet. 

Sirius' bed curtains were drawn, ( _That was_ far from the norm! I can't believe Mr. Hyperactive Hooligan is already abed!), as were Moony's, though his were illuminated from within by a faint orangey glow ( _That was_ par for the course--late-night studying for the scholarly Mr. Future Professor-Type.) Calling out a friendly 'goodnight', I changed into my pajamas, pulled off my specs and clambered into bed. 

Ahhh...sweet dreams of a certain scarlet-headed lass would be nice... 

I had been asleep for no longer than half an hour before I was awakened. Yawning, I rolled over, trying to fall back to sleep again when I heard it...that sound. Soft, breathy moaning. I frowned. Moony must be having a bad dream again. Poor boy, he was cursed with them. 

Then...god...must be an awful dream. There he goes again. Moaning, groaning--growing louder, bed creaking. Then...another sound. Panting, whining. My god! Maybe Moony's having a wet dream! Geeshhh--oooh, unpleasant image. I do wish he'd hush! 

I burrowed my head under my pillow which helped to muffle the sound a bit at least and I began to drift off again...but then... 

"Oh God! Oh Yes!! Yes! Sirius!" 

_Sirius_?!?--what in holy blue blazes was going on?! 

I sat up gingerly in the bed, wondering if Remus was having an erotic dream about _gulp_ Sirius! The thought made me shudder. Had he really taken all of that astrology bullshit to heart then? God...listen to him! Enough to make the skin crawl right off my body! What would Sirius think? Ahhh...knowing him, the sex-crazed git, he'd be insanely flattered! Ha! 

My musing was rather rudely interrupted by more sounds--wait...no, it couldn't be...no fucking way! Two voices! Oh dear god... 

"Mmmmhhh, yeah...oh yeah, Moony! Like that! Just like that! God...yeah, that's soooo good!" 

My mouth fell open in complete shock, my jaw practically unhinging, and I pulled my covers around me protectively. Torn between twin desires of a) running from the room screaming my shock like a bloody banshee or b) burying myself--a whimpering, shocked mess--into my sheets, covering my head, loudly singing nursery rhymes to banish the sound of...oh god... _that_

"You want more, Siri? Hmmm? Yes...I'll give you more! Harder, Deeper...I want to bury myself in you..." 

I whimpered aloud and then clapped a hand to my mouth. 

"Yeah, Moony! My Libran soul mate! You know... _groan_ \--yeah, baby...just like that...mmmhhh...we pant, pant do really owe a dept of gratitude to the stars for _moan_ bringing us together like this...ohhh...yes..." 

"Yes, we do... _whimper_ \--oh god, Siri...oh you feel so good...oh...I don't know how much longer...ohhhhh..." 

_The stars!_ \--that means _gulp_ they owe me a 'debt of gratitude' for their little fuckfest--I think not! Well...then again, this _is_ because they believe they are 'soulmates'! My _prank_!! Oh god, what madness have I wrought here? 

"Mmmhhh, deeper, deeper, Moony! Almost there...Yeah... _long, breathy groan_ " 

THAT was it! I couldn't stand this any longer. My two best friends boffing themselves silly with _me_ in the fucking room with them! Had they no shame--no sense of privacy or propriety! Oh god...Remus and Sirius... _together_ , truly together in every sense, every _sweaty_ sense of the word?!? 

With a loud whimper, I pushed myself from the bed, grabbing at my specs. "I hear you two! You two...shameless hedonists! Arrggghh!" I yelled over the din they were making, as I grabbed my robe, pulling it over my PJs and with one last, shocked look at Moony's bed--oh god, it's actually bloody moving!--I ran from the room, my ears scorched, brain bruised, stomach clenched... 

I felt ill and was tempted to join Peter in the infirmary, but decided instead on...oh god yes, I needed some heterosexual comfort! Lily!! Oh god, Lily! I needed to see her desperately. 

I scampered to her room, my heart beating doubletime and knocked quietly on the girls' dorm door. Being Head Girl, Lily should be the one to open it. But...alas, I was wrong. 

A sleep-bedraggled, curler-headed Circe Goodwin instead opened the door. She squealed and wrapped her robe tighter about herself as she glared balefully at me. 

Before she could even take breath to speak, I whispered urgently, "Circe! I'm so sorry to awaken you at this hour, but it is imperative that I speak with Lily straightaway. Please..." 

She glared at me a second longer, muttering something about "Head Boy--more like headache!" as she turned to leave. I stepped back, leaning against the cool stone wall, trying to catch my breath and calm my heartbeat. A few moments later, a sweetly sleep-mussed Lily stepped out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind her. 

I whimpered and grabbed tightly to her, burying my face in her copper, heaven-scented locks. 

"James, what's wrong?" she asked, gently grasping at my shoulders. 

Eyes comically wide I'm sure, I grabbed her tightly and whispered, "Not here. Let's go down to the Common Room. You will not believe what I have to tell you..." 

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern edging her soft voice. 

"No, not here. Come on." I pulled her hand and she reluctantly followed me. 

Finally as we settled down upon the couch we had only just recently left it seemed, I groaned and snatched off my glasses, rubbing at my eyes fiercely, willing away the half-formed images of a sweating Remus and Sirius...arrggghhh! 

"James, what is it, love?" 

I smiled a bit, my heart lightening at the endearment. I opened my mouth to speak, then realized how uncomfortable I was to say what needed to be said. I took a breath and tried again. "It's...oh god...Lily, it's ruddy awful..." 

"What, what's awful, James? You're scaring me." 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to...oh Lily, it's...I heard...Remus and Sirius..." 

"So?" 

"No, I _heard_ them _together_ , Lily!" 

"They're always together, James!" she laughed softly. 

"No, Lily, I mean...together-together, you know...together..." (I made a vulgar gesture with my hands). 

"James Potter! Stop that!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hands. "Don't cheapen it like that." 

"Cheapen it? What do you mean??" 

Lily blushed a bit, her face, wreathed with a knowing smile as she whispered, "I figured as much with those two. It is very obvious how they feel about one another." 

"NOT so obvious! I have never noticed that they...god, I can't even say it..." 

"James! They love each other! There is nothing wrong with that. I think it's rather sweet." 

"Sweet?? Them screwing about with me in the room! That's just...that's just wrong, Lily and so far from 'sweet', I can heartily assure you..." 

She laughed. "James, you're overreacting. Why does it bother you so if they love one another?" 

"It doesn't bother me if they love one another, just so long as they don't...you know, love one another in the physical sense in my presence!" I sputtered. 

She giggled and I just barreled on. 

"The worst part is...I am to blame for this...this situation. They said as much! I can't believe my stupid prank has convinced them that they love each other and should be together--all hearts and roses and all of that nonse...I mean, all of that...stuff, you know?" 

"Nonsense, James?" she asked with an arch of her eyebrow. 

"Well, not with you and I of course." 

"Why not with us, but it's nonsense with them that they profess to be in love, James?" she asked. My Lily--so persistent! 

"Because...just because, Lil!" 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm a boy and you're a girl..." 

"How perceptive, James! But really, so what! Really, James, I thought you were more mature than that, and a bit more open-minded. I know you love the two of them like brothers and they love you.." 

"Not like _that_ they don't!" I huffed. 

"Oh, James! Just shut your gob for a second and listen to me, okay, please!" 

I nodded grumpily. 

"They are still Remus and Sirius--same as they always have been. Nothing has changed except the fact that they have found love--which is always a cause for celebration in my opinion. Now, really, why should it matter to you if they love one another or not? Hmmm? It doesn't affect your friendship with them--or at least, it shouldn't at any rate." 

"Yes, but...Lily, it's because of me! I...my stupid prank brought them together..." 

She sighed. "Is that all that's really bothering you about this--that you don't like feeling like an astrological cupid, James?" 

I frowned a bit before finally nodding. "Yeah, mostly. Also, I want to be able to sleep in my own bloody bed without having to listen to 'Wild Kingdom' in the bed beside me!" 

Lily started laughing at that, her face flushing fetchingly and...seeing her glee and unconcern seemed to lift my spirits some. Maybe I was overreacting... 

Before long, I was laughing right alongside her. Finally, she squeezed my hand and rose from the couch. "Come on. I'll go with you. We probably need to go talk to those two lovebirds." 

"No!" I gasped. "Lily! I can't! I can't go in there again with them...doing _that_ \--and believe me, you don't want to either!" 

She arched her eyebrow and smiled a secret smile at that. _What did that mean, pray tell? Did she want to see them like that? Oh god..._

"Ahhh, don't be silly, James. Come on! Buck up, be brave! You're not a Gryffindor for nothing!" 

And so...we left to face the cozy canine companions... 

~~+~~

**REMUS' POV**

"Oh God! Oh, yes!! Yes! Sirius!" I panted, gyrating my hips against his. 

Sirius' heavy breathing increased, until he was panting so hard, I was reminded of Padfoot after a brisk run through the Forbidden Forest. His eyes were locked on mine, and I had to bite my lip to keep an embarrassed yet triumphant giggle from escaping. 

"Mmmmhhh, yeah...oh yeah, Moony! Like that! Just like that! God...yeah, that's soooo good!" he breathed. 

The distant sound of a bed creaking brought the next words forth. "You want more, Siri? Hmmm?" I teased. "Yes...I'll give you more! Harder, deeper...I want to bury myself in you..." 

A very distinct whimper came from the other side of the bed curtains. 

"Yeah, Moony! My Libran soul mate! You know..." he let out a groan. "--yeah, baby...just like that...mmmhhh...we--" A bout of heavy panting. "--do really owe a dept of gratitude to the stars for bringing us together like this...ohhh...yes..." 

I had to clap a hand over my mouth to keep my laughter from spilling forth. I took a moment to compose myself before finding my voice again. 

"Yes, we do..." I whimpered. "Oh god, Siri...oh you feel so good...oh...I don't know how much longer...ohhhhh..." 

Sirius' eyes lit up with humor and more than a hint of desire as we laid there, staring into one another's eyes. He ran a hand gently through my hair, causing me to shudder involuntarily as that face softened with love and devotion. I smiled at him, feeling truly elated at our close proximity. 

"Mmmhhh, deeper, deeper, Moony! Almost there...yeah..." Sirius let out a long, breathy groan, and I almost lost it right there. Yet, somehow, I managed to keep myself in check--just barely. Sirius kicked his feet, hitting the mattress and making it creek ever so slightly, one after the other, in a steady rhythm. 

Another whimper--louder this time--sounded from James' corner of the room. "I hear you two! You two...shameless hedonists! Arrggghh!" 

With that, James fled the room. I knew so, because I could hear every angered stomp of his feet and the loud slam of the door behind him. Sirius let out one last impassioned moan for emphasis, and then we both burst into peals of unhindered laughter. 

"Oh, god, Moony!" Sirius guffawed. "Did you _hear_ him? He was mortified!" 

I chuckled proudly and laid my head against his chest. "Oh yes..." I breathed contentedly. "He was truly fooled. Dare I venture to say that my little prank was a success?" 

"Your best yet." He wrapped an arm around my completely clothed torso and buried his face in my hair. I realized that I would be perfectly content to just lay there like that for the rest of my life, not moving, simply enjoying Sirius' company, being in his arms while his soft breath danced across my forehead. 

But then another thought occurred to me, and it was so dreadful, it caused me to pull away from his comforting embrace to sit bolt upright, eyes wide with worry. 

"Moony...? What's wrong?" 

"Well...you heard James. He was completely appalled." 

"Yeah..." Sirius chuckled lightly. "I only wish I'd been able to see the look on his face..." 

"Yes, but..." I took a breath, forcing the words to my lips--an idea I was loathe to even _think_ about, let alone hear spoken aloud. "...what happens when James finds out about us, Sirius? What if he doesn't approve? What if it--what if it... _disgusts_ him?" 

Sirius pondered that for a moment. "I don't know," he confessed, all traces of humor stripped away. "I'd like to think that it wouldn't change things. I mean, he and I have been friends forever." 

I swallowed, taking in the sight of that beautiful, tanned face--full of affection and concern and uncertainty. Reaching up, I gently cradled his jaw with one hand, lightly running my thumb over the smooth, soft skin of his cheek and those sweet, flushed lips. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, running his fingertips feather-light against the back of my hand. "Whatever happens, Moony...I could never walk away from this. It's too...well... _right_." 

The conviction and determination in those shining grey eyes caused me to smile. I leaned in, pressing my forehead to his, absorbing his warmth. "Me too..." I whispered and leaned in for a kiss. 

When we pulled away, we sat there completely motionless, simply starting into one another's eyes. I thought I would be lost for eternity--pulled into the depths of those stormy seas never to escape again, but at last he spoke, voice heavy with lust. 

"What do you say we go for the real thing now?" 

I couldn't help but smile. That was my Sirius--so frisky and sensual. "Mmmm..." I leaned in close, inhaling the delicious, musky scent of him. "That's a tempting offer. I _would_ like to see if I could make you moan like that for real..." 

He threaded his fingers in my hair at the nape of my neck, and I leaned in, gazing serenely into that beloved face, ready to take what was mine and to give readily in return. But just as I was lowering him to the mattress, ready to ravish him with my mouth, the door burst open, startling us both apart. 

All was silent for a moment as we sat facing one another on the bed, listening intently to our surroundings. Having been distracted with other more immediate pursuits, my sharp werewolf senses hadn't picked up the approaching sound at all. They did, however, detect the unmistakable scents of James and Lily. 

"Remus...? Sirius...?" Lily tried, a little apprehensively. 

I flashed Sirius a look, and he offered a reassuring smile. Yes, whatever came of this, Sirius and I were in love, and it would remain so, regardless. 

I peeked my head out between the curtains, taking in the sight of a very pale and slightly quaking James Potter, and a rather radiant, glowing, yet vaguely embarrassed Lily Evans. 

"Yes...?" I said softly. 

"Ummm...well, I hope we're not interrupting anything, but we were wondering if we might have a word with you and Sirius." 

I flashed them a brief smile, "Sure," and threw back the bed curtains. 

James let out a gasp of horror, but then relaxed visibly, his brow furrowing as he came to the realization that we were both fully clothed. I was on my knees at the foot of the bed and Sirius was nestled casually against the pillows near the headboard. 

"What's up, Jamesy?" He grinned mischievously. I bit back a laugh. 

James just stood there, staring at us both. It looked as though he was trying to say something, but his mouth wouldn't work properly to form the syllables. 

Lily smiled, squeezing James' hand in hers before turning to address us fully. "James and I have a confession to make." 

"Oh?" Sirius sat up a little straighter, smiling charmingly at her. "Do tell..." 

"Well...you see..." An unreadable emotion flashed in her eyes--something between apprehension and hope. "You remember all of those horoscopes in the Quill..." 

As she was speaking, the door opened slowly, and a blonde head peeked inside. "Oh, uhh...you lot look busy. I'll come back later." 

"Peter! Get in here!" James suddenly found his voice. 

Sheepishly, Peter stepped inside and shut the door, being sure to stay in close proximity should the need to run arise. 

"We were just about to tell Remus and Sirius about our little prank," Lily explained. 

Peter visibly blanched. "Ummm...I suddenly don't feel so well again. I think I need to return to the infirmary. I'll see you all later--" 

A hand reached out, grabbing onto his robe and pulling him further into the room. "Oh, no, Wormtail," James said firmly. "You're not getting out of this one. Not after what I was forced to witness tonight." 

I shot Sirius a quick glance, our gazes meeting for a few brief seconds before I returned my attention to the beautiful red head. 

"You were saying, Lily?" 

"Yes, well...those horoscopes in the Quill--" 

"The ones that I've been living and breathing by for the last few weeks?" Sirius said earnestly. "You know, I have to admit, they are _remarkably_ accurate..." 

"Yes, well...you see...James and Peter..." Peter let out a whimper. "Well...they decided to play a joke on you two. After Remus' conversation with me in the library about James, he thought it might be funny to get involved in _your_ love lives, and...well... 

"Wait a minute..." Sirius scooted forward on the bed so he was kneeling next to me, his face a mask of confusion and terror. "You mean to tell me that _James_ and _Peter_ wrote all of those!?" 

Lily lowered her eyes to the floor. "Well, yes, mostly. But I helped." 

At that, both of our eyes widened and we stared at the three of them in mock shock. "You--and you...and you had us believing that Sirius and I--" I choked and shook my head, as if I was unable to continue speaking. 

"I'm sorry," Lily said gently. " _We're_ sorry..." 

"So Remus and I--we're not--I mean...all of this about being _made_ for each other was all a lie?" 

Lily glanced at James, then met Sirius' gaze. "Well, the horoscopes were lies, but I don't think that your _love_ is, no." 

A look of complete confusion came over Peter's face. 

"Oh, god...and to think that we--we--oh, god, I can't even _say_ it!" I covered my face with my hands, partially for effect, and partially to hide the intense grin that was fighting to win over my features. 

"I can't believe you would do this, James!" God, but Sirius was a good actor. "This is an outrage! And Peter--I thought even _you_ had more sense than that!" 

Peter looked ashamed, his face beaming a bright red as he averted his eyes to stare down at his shoes. 

"Lily?" I breathed, my face contorted into a pleading, hurtful look. "You were in on this?" 

"I'm afraid so." She admitted sadly. 

"Well, this is just great!" Sirius shouted. "God...to think what Moony and I did here in this bed tonight--" 

"Padfoot, please don't say it..." James looked horrified at the memory of it all. 

"To think that we pretended to _shag_ in this bed..." 

"Padfoot, I _said_ \--" 

"Just so that we could see the looks on your faces when you found out that we were _on_ to you and were getting you back at your own game!" Sirius looked intensely satisfied with himself. 

James' eyes grew wide as dinner plates as he gazed first at Sirius, then at me, and back again. "Wait...did you say _pretended..._?" 

"Ha ha!" Sirius pointed at James, gripping his stomach with the other hand while he barked in laughter. "We had you so fooled. You were so upset, I could literally _see_ your jaw hit the floor!" 

I had to chuckle myself at the image, at the way his face was frozen even now in complete and utter shock. Lily smiled, biting her lip to keep from laughing and Peter looked all the more confused, yet a little less frightened. 

"But how--how did you know? And for how long...?" James finally found his voice again. 

"We found out earlier this evening. Peter told us." 

Peter's eyes grew large in fright, and he backed up toward the door. 

"Pete!!!" James scowled at him, advancing rapidly. 

"But I--I--I didn't mean to! I--they made me tell!" 

"Don't be too hard on Peter, James." I said. "We would have figured it out eventually anyways. I was starting to have my suspicions when you and Lily had that fight over the picnic basket. And then I remembered--Lily loves strawberries." 

James stopped advancing on Peter, but shot him an annoyed glare anyway. 

"So I guess we all learned a lesson here then," Lily smiled. "And it just goes to show that we're all very talented pranksters." 

"Yes, well...there's one factor in this all that is very much _not_ a prank." Sirius said solemnly. He looked at James meaningfully, and then to Lily and Peter as he laid an arm around my shoulders. "Remus and I...are in love." 

I felt a knot twist in the pit of my stomach, waiting for what their reactions would be. They were staring at us, their faces lighting up in a myriad variety of different emotions. 

Lily smiled gleefully--knowingly--and nodded her head. "Yes, see? I told you, James." 

James was even paler than before, but he met our eyes, offering an awkward smile. "You're _serious_ about this?" 

I nodded, confirming Sirius' words. "Yes. I hope this doesn't change anything, James, because we both--well, you and Peter are our best friends--you're like brothers to us, and...we wouldn't want to lose that." 

James and Peter just stood there for a moment, as if they were trying to absorb it all and sort out their feelings. Finally, James spoke. 

"I love you two. You know that. No, not in _that_ sort of way, stop looking at me like that, Peter. I admit, this is all rather odd to me, but...I guess as long as you two are happy...well...I can't think of anyone more deserving of you than one another." 

I sighed in relief, and Sirius beamed at him. "You mean that, Prongs?" 

He smiled, shoulders relaxing as if a large weight had just been lifted from them at last. "Of course I do--as long as you two keep your... _intimate_ relations to yourselves. I don't think I could live through _that_ again!" 

"Peter?" I asked, turning toward him. 

He nodded. "I'm with James." 

"Well then..." I cleared my throat a little awkwardly and gazed around at them all. "I guess that settles that then." 

"Yes..." Sirius agreed, but there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. 

"What is it, Padfoot?" I asked concerned. 

"Well...I dunno...it's just that it was actually rather special to think that the stars destined us to be together, and now that I know the truth, it really doesn't change anything, but I guess...I dunno...some of the _magic_ of it has faded a bit..." 

Lily's eyes sparkled. "You mean Peter didn't tell you?" 

"Tell us what?" I asked hopefully. 

"Well, Professor Nebula didn't like the way the horoscopes were going, so she insisted that she do them herself. She's been writing them for the past week." 

A wave of comprehension washed over me then, and I gazed happily into Sirius' eyes. "So you mean, 'falling in love with stars', 'moonlit rendezvous', 'unexplored artistic territory'--" 

James let out a rather strangled, "I _don't_ want to know..." at that. 

"...they were _all_ written by a qualified astrologer?" 

Lily smiled, nodding. "It would seem so." 

Sirius laughed, gripping my shoulders. "So I guess it really _was_ written in the stars, eh Moony?" 

I could not fight the grin that was spreading over my face, nor did I want to. James, Lily and Peter accepted us as a couple, our fates--although destined for one another either way--really had been a product of our horoscopes, and I was blessed with the most handsome boy in Hogwarts. Life was truly good. 

"Indeed, Padfoot. Indeed," I said, pulling him in for a kiss. 

~~+~~

**SIRIUS' POV**

At the seductive touch of Remus' luscious, moist mouth and the feel of those strong, slim arms twining around me, I forget our friends are still there, I forget the dormroom we're sitting in, I forget the pranks, the doubts, the passion and giddy excitment--strangely, I forget almost everything, save the boy--the amazing, beautiful boy--in my arms--and one other thing I remember. Tasting Remus' sweet mouth, my mum's words come back to me and I find myself smiling against Moony's lips as I remember: 

_"Sirius, you look up into the skies and you see stars and the moon--just beautiful points of light. But that is where you are wrong. They are so much more than that. Those stars, you see, tell stories--very important stories. Right now, you might not invest too much energy into stars and love and all of that so-called 'soppy' stuff, but, trust me, young man, one day you will, and when that day comes, you will remember these words--love is written in the stars. Mark me, it is."_

I smile again, pressing deeper into the kiss, and inside my head I answer, 'Yes, Mum...you're right! You were so right..." 

FIN


End file.
